Otra oportunidad
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: — Sakura... ¿Te casaste? —preguntó Sasuke, sorprendido, mirando a la niña que se escondía detrás de sus piernas. Sakura se mordió el labio. "¿Recuerdas aquella noche, hace cinco años, cuando estábamos demasiado ebrios para saber lo que hacíamos?... Bueno, ella es el resultado de eso" pensó. No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.
1. Gusto en conocerte

_**Dedicado a J.G.C.C**_

 **Otra oportunidad**

 **Gusto en conocerte**

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj y el fugaz sonido que ocasionaba el lápiz sobre el papel era lo único que se escuchaba en el salón. Sonidos banales que no parecían importarles a las personas ahí reunidas a excepción de una joven. La susodicha miraba nerviosa la hoja de papel que yacía enfrente de ella. No se había atrevido a tocarla. Sus orbes verdes miraban la primera pregunta con la confusión impregnada en ellos.

No sabía nada.

Pese a que la noche anterior y desde hace dos semanas el examen de fisiología se volvió su prioridad, parecía que su cerebro había borrado toda la información recopilada por simple capricho. Se recargo sobre su butaca inclinándose sobre esta como una pantera esperando atacar. Acomodo su rosado cabello detrás de su oreja para eliminar cualquier obstáculo de su campo visual.

 _1.- Sustancia química utilizada por los bastones como producto fotosensible para la captación de imágenes:  
a).- Radopsina  
b).- Caroteno  
c).- Retinal  
d).- Tras-retinol  
e).- Trasducina_

Primera pregunta. No parecía tan difícil. Volvió a leer la pregunta… Nada.

Mordió su labio ligeramente. ¡Cómo podía ser posible que se le olvidara algo tan básico! Suspiro. Si reprobaba ese examen sus padres seguro la matarían.

Leyó la segunda pregunta. Miro a su alrededor. Todos sus compañeros estaban concentrados en el examen. Unos escribiendo, otros intentando entablar una conversación clandestina con el compañero de a lado, expectantes, por si el doctor volteaba en su dirección.

Sakura miró el reloj que se encontraba al frente, sobre el pizarrón.

-Una con treinta-bisbisó. Hacía treinta minutos que le habían entregado el examen y ella no había contestado absolutamente nada.

Definitivamente estaba perdida.

…

Horas más tarde, con varios libros en los brazos, se dejó caer pesadamente en una banca del jardín de su facultad.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

Había salido de su examen, el cual, entrego en blanco. Cuando el doctor lo vio no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos haciendo que su rostro adquiriera un mohín de sorpresa particularmente molesto. Ella le sonrío a modo de disculpa y se fue antes de que pudiese decir algo al respecto.

Estaba en extra. Lo sabía, tendría que presentar un examen extraordinario si deseaba aprobar la materia. Si sus padres se enteraban… Sakura negó con la cabeza ante esa posibilidad. Ni soñarlo ¡Jamás se los diría! Suficiente ya era con tenerlos sobre ella día y noche exigiéndole una disciplina casi perfecta.

Estaba harta.

Toda su vida Sakura estuvo bajo la opresora voluntad de sus padres. Una voluntad que distaba mucho de aquella que los padres "normales" ejercen sobre sus hijos.

Es normal hasta cierto punto ordenar que los hijos hagan lo que los padres piden. Porqué se considera que ellos solo quieren el bienestar de sus vástagos. Ordenar que se pongan un sueter o coman sus verduras es algo común, y si se piensa, bastante bueno.

El querer que sus hijos estudien, que sean exitosos, es un sentimiento ordinario. Típico en todo buen padre. Todos los padres quieren hijos perfectos… los buscan. Unos renunciar al darse cuenta que, al menos a sus ojos, los suyos son perfectos. Otros más los aceptan sin más, al fin y al cabo; son sus hijos. Pero hay unos más, que sin importarles nada, hacen que sus hijos sean perfectos. De ese tipo eran los padres de Sakura.

"-Primer lugar en el concurso de ballet-" recordaba a su madre decirles a sus amigas. "-Debieron haberla visto, parecía una muñequita de caja musical".

"-La única en su clase. ¡La única! ¿Pueden creerlo? Mi Sakura ya maneja a la perfección toda operación aritmética. No se sorprendan que pronto empiece con algebra. ¡Y a los nueve años!-", decía su padre. Sakura sintió un ligero escalofrío. Ella no era un genio, pero sus padres se empeñaban que fuese así

Sakura se quitó la bata. El día estaba esplendido. Dulce día de primavera. Cielo azul, claro y limpio. Brisa suave y refrescante que hacía que su largo cabello rosa ondeara.

No quería llegar a casa.

-¡Frentona!-alguien le gritó. Sakura supo de inmediato de quien se trataba. Una joven rubia se acercaba a ella sonriendo espléndidamente. Su nombre era Ino. La conoció cuando llego a esa facultad. La universidad donde estudiaba reunía en un campus a todas las carreras relacionadas con las ciencias biológicas por lo que no solo convivía con estudiantes de medicina.

Ino estudiaba psicología. La primera vez que hablaron fue en la biblioteca. Pese a que las cosas fueron desastrosas en un principio (Sakura solía desprestigiar la carrera de Ino) pronto se convirtieron en muy buenas e inseparables amigas.

Ino era más bien… tranquila, todo lo contrario a Sakura. Ella no tenía el mínimo interés en destacar académicamente. Ino era de la idea de que si algo te gusta, las calificaciones eran lo de menos. Ella amaba su carrera, por lo que, sin mucho esfuerzo, al menos eso consideraba Sakura, Ino se posicionaba en los mejores promedios de su generación.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu examen?-preguntó sentándose a su lado-Para que preguntar ¿No? ¡Diez perfecto! Como de costumbre -Sakura no dijo nada, se limitó a morder su labio inferior. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. -¿Qué paso?-preguntó su amiga, preocupada.

-No conteste nada-Sakura bajo el rostro.

-¿Cómo que nada?-pregunto Ino, desconcertada.

-¡Como lo oyes! Vi el examen, no sabía nada y no conteste nada.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡¿Cómo quieres que este Ino?!-explotó, provocando que todo el mundo volteara a verlas.

-Cálmate, no queremos llamar la atención-susurro Ino, nerviosa, al ver como los rostros de los estudiantes que se encontraban en aquel lugar giraban hacía ellas.- Vamos a mi casa -Sakura asintió, tomando los pesados libros de la banca.

Ino vivía sola. Tuvo que mudarse a la ciudad para continuar sus estudios. Antes de eso solía vivir en un agradable y tranquilo pueblo alejado del bullicio citadino.

El departamento que rentaba era bastante pequeño. Contaba con una pequeña sala, donde solo cabía un sillón para dos personas, una mesa con una silla y una cómoda pequeña donde guardaba libros de la escuela y adornaba con fotos de su familia y amigos. Dentro de esa misma habitación, con solo divisiones, se encontraba su cocina y justo en frente, el baño, que era la única habitación con puerta. Tenía un segundo piso, sin embargo este estaba incompleto, ya que solo cabía el colchón de una cama individual pequeña y una mesita de noche que siempre estaba adornada con flores.

–Prepararé un poco de té. ¿Quieres? –preguntó Ino al llegar a su casa. Sakura asintió. Tomo asiento en el mullido sofá, abrazando una almohada que se encontraba en el. Sabía que era grosero de su parte no ofrecerse a ayudar con el té, sin embargo se sentía tan desanimada que prefirió tragarse su vergüenza y ver hacia la ventana que abarcaba una pared completa frente a ella. –Aquí tienes –le ofreció Ino una taza humeante que Sakura recibió con una triste sonrisa. Ino jalo la silla de la mesa y se sentó frente a ella. –Te ofrecería galletas pero no tengo– Ino saco la lengua, tratando de animarla. Sakura suspiro, dándole un sorbo al té. – ¡Vamos! ¿No me dirás ni una sola palabra?

–Ino, no quiero hablar sobre ello –Sakura trataba de zanjar el tema.

–Yo creo que debería hablar sobre ello, ignorar las cosas solo lo complicara más.

–No trates de psicoterapearme –dijo Sakura con tranquilidad, levantándose.

–No es eso lo que trato –Continuo Ino. Sakura hizo un mohín molesto. No le había contado a Ino acerca del yugo que sus padres imponían sobre ella.

–No es… tan fácil –dijo Sakura, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.

–Quizá, lo que tú necesitas es distraerte un poco. Salir más. –sugirió Ino. Sakura la miro un tanto confundida.

– ¿Tú crees? –preguntó. Ino se levantó, tomó, de sus manos, la taza vacía de Sakura y se digirió a la cocina.

–Me invitaron a una fiesta en la tarde–Ino abrió la llave del agua y comenzó a lavar los trastes. -¿Por qué no vienes?

–Mmm–Sakura estaba algo insegura. Quería ir pero el problema que representaba salir de su casa era enorme–No creo que mis padres me dejen.

–Pues no les digas

– ¿Qué insinúas?

– ¿Qué acaso nunca te has escapado de casa? –Ino la miró traviesa. Sakura negó con la cabeza apenada. Ino dejo los trastes recién lavados en la canastilla que se hallaba a su lado, usada exclusivamente para eso. Se secó las manos con una toalla que encontró encima de su alacena y camino hacia Sakura. –Pues, digamos que se mucho de ello –Le guiño un ojo. Sakura trago saliva, aquello le aterraba y emocionaba sobremanera.

…

–Ino –Chilló Sakura – ¿Realmente crees que esto funcionará?

–He analizado la situación a fondo. Confía en mí –Sakura observaba a Ino. Esta tecleaba tan rápido que antes de verla Sakura hubiese creído imposible adquirir esa velocidad– ¿Tus padres confían en ti?

–Si

–Tenemos todo eso a nuestro favor. Ahora solo falta imprimir… y ¡Listo! –El sonido de la impresora hizo que las chicas giraran el rostro hacia ella. Ino tomo la hoja que había salido y realizo una firma simple en ella –Bien, aquí la tienes –Le entrego una hoja membretada.

Sakura la tomo algo dudosa – ¿Cómo es que tienes esa hoja? –Preguntó, observándola detenidamente. Era una hoja con el logo y sello oficial de su facultad –No se… Creo que no es buena idea. –Dijo, regresándole la hoja a Ino.

–Te aseguro que funcionara. Mañana estaremos riéndonos de esto, tomándonos un cappuccino vainilla con una rebanada grande pastel de queso con zarzamora –Decía, metiendo la hoja entre los libros de Sakura. –Y lo invitaras tú –le golpeo débilmente la frente, ofreciéndole sus libros. Sakura la miro enojada.

–Bien, bien. Como sea. En cuanto la entregue te mando un mensaje –Sakura los tomo y se dirigió a la entrada –Nos vemos Ino –se despidió con la mano. Ino le correspondió el gesto.

El plan era sencillo. Sakura les entregaría la nota a sus padres donde decía que tenía que realizar una guardia de 24 horas en el hospital general de Konoha, que contaría como calificación y derecho a examen práctico.

Mientras caminaba veía la hoja. Trago saliva. Esperaba con todo su corazón que funcionara.

…

– ¿Ah? –dijo su madre al entregarle la nota. La tomo curiosa y mientras la leía Sakura no dejaba de apretar las manos. "Luce relajada" se decía "O si no descubrirán todo" –. ¿Una guardia? –le regresó la hoja a Sakura. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. En diversas ocasiones, desde que había entrado, Sakura iba a, por lo menos, una o dos guardias cada quince días –. Y yo que pensé que podrías retomar hoy las clases de violín. Pero la facultad es prioridad.

– ¿Enserio? –Sakura la miro sorprendida. No podía creerlo. A penas si se daba abasto para atender la facultad, las clases de natación y de ballet que su madre la obligaba a tomar. No dijo nada, bajo la cabeza y tomo sus libros con fuerza.

Su madre firmó la hoja entregándosela. Sakura la tomo y subió a su habitación. Al menos no le había preguntado cómo le había ido en su examen. Eso ya era algo bueno.

Mientras esperaba a que diera las 5:30, Sakura arreglo su equipaje. Empacó ropa de calle, dinero y su neceser. Se sentía muy nerviosa.

Miro a través de su ventana la avenida, en ella no había rastros del carro azul metálico de su padre, lo que significaba que no había llegado del trabajo así que tendría que irse en autobús. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Una perfección que casi le daba miedo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando. Sin ganas de hacer alguna cosa para matar el tiempo. Miro el reloj de su mesa de noche. Faltaban solo 15 minutos. Se levantó de la cama, camino alrededor de su habitación. Acomodaba cosas que estuviesen fuera de su lugar, se miraba en el espejo, una y otra vez para revisar su aspecto.

La verdad es que no había cambiado nada en 15 minutos que hacía que se había cepillado el pelo. Tomo su pelo entre sus manos, observo el largo. Se dio media vuelta para mirar su espalda. Estaba muy largo ya, sería mucho más útil cortarse, para sus clases, el cabello, ya que le estorbaba, pero su madre se lo impedía.

Miro nuevamente el reloj. Ya era hora.

Se despidió de su madre, quien, no le hizo mucho caso al irse ya que se encontraba absorta en varios libros sobre violines. Sakura no pudo evitar girar los ojos.

Se había quedado de ver en casa de Ino para dejar sus cosas y arreglarse. La distancia que las separaba era de veinte minutos. Minutos que se hicieron eternos.

–Demonios Sakura, tu mochila es enorme. Vas a una fiesta no a mudarte. ¿Por qué sigues vestida de blanco? –La interrogo Ino cuando llego a su casa. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, entrando sin saludar.

–Tenía que traer todo lo que generalmente llevo a una guardia. Ya sabes, traje quirúrgico, estetoscopio… además de la ropa para ir a ese lugar y cosas para bañarme. ¿Y por qué voy vestida de blanco? Voy a un hospital, no ha tu casa–Sakura se dejó caer en el sofá sin quitarse la mochila–. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

–Como a las ocho o nueve pasaran por nosotras.

– ¡¿Ocho o nueve?! –Sakura gritó – ¿Por qué tan tarde? –Se quitó la mochila y la bata poniéndolas a un lado.

–Porqué a esa hora se pone lo bueno –Ino se sentó a su lado, bostezando.

– ¿Quién vendrá?

–Un amigo de la infancia. Se llama Shikamaru. Es bastante agradable. La fiesta es del primo de su novia. Bueno, tengo que comenzar a arreglarme –Ino se levantó sorpresivamente contenta –Shikamaru dijo que iba a presentarme a alguien –Sonrió. Corrió hacia su alcoba, tarareando una canción.

…

Ino miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la mesa, impaciente. Ambas habían terminado de arreglarse.

–Ino –Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón, con su brazo derecho apoyado en los brazos de este –me pones mas nerviosa.

– ¡Shikamaru es un maldito vago! –gritó.

Sakura suspiro. Apoyo la mejilla en su mano y miro su teléfono. Ya eran las nueve y media de la noche. El mejor amigo de Ino no había llamado o enviado mensaje como le había prometido. Ino estaba realmente enojada.

–Con esa actitud no ayudas en nada – le reprocho Sakura. Ino torció la boca molesta. De repente el sonido de algo vibrando las distrajo. Era el celular de Ino que se encontraba sobre la mesa.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! –Le grito a su interlocutor –Te estamos esperando desde hace una hora –mintió. Quería hacerlo sentir lo más culpable que pudiera. Ino era una de esas personas a las que no les gustaba esperar, y Shikamaru era, para mala suerte de Ino, una de las personas más vagas que podría conocer.

–Hay mucho tráfico. No es culpa mía. –se excusó el chico. Sakura podía escuchar la conversación a un a pesar de que estuviese alejada del auricular.

–Pues más te vale que traigas tu flojo trasero hasta acá en menos de diez minutos o ¡te cortaré la cabeza! –le gritó colgando el teléfono con fuerza.

–Ino –Trato de clamarla Sakura, poniendo las manos enfrente, sonriendo –Creo que tal vez deberías de calmarte un poco. ¿No crees? No es tan malo que llegue tarde –Ino le dirigió una mirada asesina, sin decir ninguna palabra.

Se paró de la silla y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. Cuando regresó traía consigo una bolsa de cuero negro.

Suspiró.

–Bueno. –dijo sonriendo radiantemente. Sakura se sorprendió por la facilidad que poseía Ino para ir de un estado de humor a otro. –Si todo va bien… ¡Hoy toca! –exclamó riendo traviesamente.

– ¿De que estas hablando?

– ¡Por dios Sakura! Deja de ser tan inocente –dijo, lanzándole algo a su mejor amiga. Sakura, quien no esperaba tal acción, no pudo tomar aquel objeto que cayó a sus pies.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que era aquello.

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! –dijo, al recoger el preservativo. Lo sostenía con la punta de sus dedos como si fuese algo podrido –No voy con esa intención -declaro Sakura, aventándole el condón a Ino quien lo atrapo con un movimiento ágil.

–Bueno, allá tú, que conste que yo te lo ofrecía –dijo, guiñándole un ojo. El sonido de claxon anunciaba que la tan ansiada visita había llegado.

– ¡Es el Sakura! –brincoteo Ino –¡Tenemos que irnos! –Ino la tomó de la mano y salieron precipitadamente del departamento.

Sakura estaba realmente nerviosa. En ella había un sin fin de sentimientos. Se sentía muy divertida, jamás había visto a Ino actuar así. Se sentía aterrada, pensaba que en cualquier momento sus padres le llamarían para saber dónde estaba. Pero nada de ello se comparaba con la creciente emoción que embriagaba su ser. Aquella situación le provocaba una oleada de euforia que jamás había sentido. Era la sensación de estar haciendo algo "prohibido".

Llegaron hasta el auto. Una chica rubia dentro de este las miraba curiosa. Afuera, un chico alto, desgarbado y de apariencia seria con un extraño peinado se encontraba recargado en el cofre.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada, aquel le regresó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Por la forma en la que se dirigían, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que llevaban años de conocerse

– ¡Temari! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? –exclamó Ino corriendo hacia la aludida, quien le sonrió ampliamente. Sakura dirigió un leve "Hola" a aquellas dos personas. Temari era una muy atractiva rubia que llevaba su cabello en cuatro coletas. Lo poco que miraba Sakura de ella era un exquisito escote enmarcando una piel bronceada que hacía juego con el par de orbes esmeralda que coronaban su rostro. Para sorpresa de Sakura, ella era una mujer mayor. Pudo notarlo en la fiereza de su mirada que ya no poseía la ingenuidad que caracterizaban a sus contemporáneas. Sakura tuvo la sensación que ella era una mujer de esas pocas que sabían que era lo que querían y también como conseguirlo. – ¡Oh! - Exclamo Ino como quien recuerda algo de repente. –Les presento a Sakura. Es mi mejor amiga de la universidad. Estudia medicina.

–Encantada en conocerlos, Haruno Sakura – saludo, sonriendo amablemente, inclinándose un poco.

–Mucho gusto, soy Nara Shikamaru. –el chico le respondió el gesto. –Y ella es mi novia, Temari –añadió señalando a la joven, quien inclino levemente la cabeza –Bien, vámonos –anunció el chico dándole media vuelta al auto para posicionarse en el asiento del piloto. Sakura e Ino lo imitaron.

Durante todo el trayecto Ino y Temari se la pasaron hablando. Pese a que Sakura e Ino eran amigas desde hacía dos años, no se conocían muy bien del todo. La realidad era que Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada como para atender a Ino como se merecía, sintiéndose muy culpable por ello.

Enfrente del camino que el auto seguía, una casa estilo occidental con aire campestre surgió entre el montón de árboles que adornaban el terreno. El ruido de la música iba in crescendo indicando que ese era el sitio al que se dirigían.

–Wow –exclamó Ino –Tu primo sí que tiene estilo. Aunque un estilo un poco tétrico. La casa me da la impresión de ser una de esas que salen en las películas de terror. ¿De casualidad no hay un lago cerca? –Temari rió, negando aquello que Ino había dicho.

– ¿Es de tu familia? –preguntó Sakura. Temari asintió.

–Sí, la fiesta es de un primo mío. A decir verdad es mi tío pero como solo nos llevamos unos años nunca me acostumbré a llamarlo así. Lo han aceptado en una escuela de arte muy famosa en América –Temari mantenía la mirada hacía el frente.

– ¿Se irá solo? –A Sakura nunca le había llamado la atención la idea de irse al extranjero. Solía pensar que no podría adecuarse a una cultura diferente.

–No, un amigo suyo y su hermano irán también. Ellos estarán tres años como parte de un programa raro –Temari rió –La verdad no se bien.

Shikamaru estaciono el auto alejado de la entrada, cosa que a Ino no le hizo mucha gracia.

– ¿Es que piensas que es fácil caminar con esto? –le reprochó, enseñándole sus zapatillas con quince centímetros de tacón. Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco y fue a ayudarle a su novia a bajar. Sakura rió por lo bajo. Le había dicho a Ino que no era buena idea vestirse así: Llevaba puesto un short negro de cuero que resaltaba sus piernas a juego con sus molestos zapatos hechos de lentejuelas del mismo color y una blusa hecha con tela de gasa transparente que resaltaba su coqueto sostén de encaje negro haciéndola lucir realmente sexy.

Sakura se miró. Su atuendo era demasiado normal. Portaba un suéter verde con botones al frente y un pantalón entallado color beige a juego con unas sandalias rosas. Se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar.

Caminaba justo detrás de Ino, quien renegaba por el dolor que sus tacones le causaban debido al suelo, que era de terracería. Mientras caminaba, Sakura arreglaba su pelo. Se había comenzado a esponjar aun a pesar de que se lo hubiese planchado.

Ino se detuvo en frente de ella, dándose la vuelta, le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

–Entremos juntas ¿Si? –Sakura sonrió, asintiendo. Miro cohibida la casa y a las personas que estaban en ella. Respiro hondo y avanzó hacia ella.

Al entrar, una ráfaga de humo de cigarro envuelta en sonidos estridentes golpeo de lleno contra el rostro de Sakura. Era la primera vez que veía algo así. La música estaba tan alta que hacía que las ventanas vibraran, y, como si eso no fuese suficiente, el ruido de las charlas que mantenían los jóvenes agregaban unos decibeles más.

Chicos y chicas que jamás había visto en su vida bailaban y reían en un ambiente sofocante para ella. Se pegó un poco más a Ino, definitivamente no quería perderse.

– ¡Sasori! –se oyó la voz de Temari llamando a alguien. De pronto, un chico pelirrojo increíblemente atractivo apareció frente a ellos.

–Temari… ¡Que gusto verte por aquí! Al ver que Gaara y Kankuro llegaron solos no creí que vinieras –Temari se rasco la cabeza un tanto apenada.

– ¡Felicidades! –Temari lo abrazo con fuerza. Sasori era un poco más bajo que Shikamaru. Sus ojos eran de color café, muy parecido al chocolate, enmarcados por unos caídos parpados que lo hacían parecer adormilado volviéndolo aún más atractivo. Saludó a Shikamaru con una inclinación de la cabeza –, Por cierto, hemos traído a dos amigas, espero que no te moleste –Temari se hizo a un lado –Ella es Yamanaka Ino, es amiga de Shikamaru –Ino saludó coquetamente. Sakura giró los ojos –Y ella es Haruno Sakura, amiga de Ino –Sakura se sonrojó un poco cuando Sasori posó sus ojos sobre ella.

El chico sonrió –Por supuesto que no. Sean bienvenidas. Soy Sasori, mucho gusto – el chico giro la cabeza hacia atrás, alguien lo llamaba –Lo siento, tengo que ver que es lo que sucede. Están en su casa –dijo precipitadamente, guiñándole un ojo a Sakura.

Ino le dio un discreto codazo a su amiga –Has visto aquello, creo que le interesas. –decía burlona. Sakura se sonrojó.

Shikamaru y Temari se habían comenzado a alejar de ellas, sin decirles nada. Era claro que querían un poco de privacidad, gesto que Ino no había captado.

–Shikamaru se va –bisbisó Ino para si– ¡Hey! –gritó, haciendo señas con las manos en dirección de la pareja – ¡No te vayas! ¡Tenemos que hablar! –Ino corrió hacia ellos con tanta prisa que Sakura la perdió de vista de inmediato.

– ¡Espera! –alcanzo a decir la pelirrosa antes de que Ino se perdiera en la multitud, pero esta ya no la escuchó.

Sakura suspiro. Volteo hacia todos lados intentando localizar con la mirada a Ino. Se sentía un poco incomoda en aquel lugar. No conocía a nadie. Comenzó a seguir el camino por donde había visto desaparecer a Ino. Demasiado nerviosa a decir verdad, esquivaba a chicos que, bastantes ebrios, chocaban contra ella en un intento desesperado por salir de la casa.

– ¡Pero que chica tan linda! –Un tipo la había sujetado del hombro atrayéndola hacia él. El movimiento había sido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Sakura para defenderse. – ¿Te conozco de algún lado? –le preguntó, acercándose mucho a ella –Eres increíblemente linda –le dijo al oído. Sakura pudo notar en su aliento el olor inconfundible del alcohol.

–Lo siento, pero creo que me está confundiendo –Sakura intento zafarse del agarre pero solo logró que este se intensificara.

– ¿A dónde vas? Si te quedas un momento más, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

–No, déjeme –le ordeno Sakura, sin elevar la voz pero aun así, manteniendo la firmeza en ella.

–Anda –el tipo había comenzado a abrazarla, diciendo cosas ininteligibles debido a su estado. Trataba de besarla, acercándose a ella más y más.

– ¡Basta! –Gritó Sakura, desasiéndose del agarre del chico, mirándole furiosa –Tengo que irme.

– ¡Te he dicho que te quedes! –el chico grito, intentando poner una mano en el hombro de Sakura, para esta vez, llevarla consigo. Sakura estaba asustaba, sin embargo, el tipo había colmado su paciencia. Cuando estaba a punto de darle un buen golpe en la cara, una voz masculina entro en la riña.

– ¿Acaso no has escuchado que no quiere? – Un chico había tomado el brazo del otro antes de que este alcanzara a la joven.

– ¡Vete de aquí! – Gritó el joven alcoholizado, arrastrando las palabras –Este no es tu asunto.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta de la persona que la defendía –Na..ruto – murmuró.

–Pues resulta que lo es, porqué es mi acompañante, así que si no quieres que te pase algo muy malo, aléjate de aquí… ¡Ahora! –le ordenó, furioso. Su mirada había adquirido rasgos zorrunos. El chico lo miró con miedo, retrocedió unos pasos y se alejó murmurando cosas bastante enojado.

El chico dirigió su mirada a Sakura, una mirada más suave y tierna que la anterior. – ¿Estas bien? –preguntó. Sakura lo miraba muy sorprendida. Jamás imagino que se lo encontraría en aquel lugar. – ¿Sakura-chan? –Insistió el chico, tomándola de los hombros.

– ¿Naruto? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

– La pregunta correcta seria a la inversa –Sakura se sonrojó – ¿Te has escapado de casa? –Sakura se deshizo del agarre del rubio.

–Quizá… –Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo avergonzada, tomándose del brazo. –Me da mucho gusto verte –dijo, mirándolo tiernamente con una sonrisa en el rostro –Gracias.

Sakura y Naruto habían pasado la mayor parte de su niñez juntos. ¿La razón? Eran vecinos. Cuando Sakura no estaba en clases extracurriculares solía jugar, a hurtadillas de sus padres, con él. Sus padres creían que él era un pésimo ejemplo para el vecindario. Hubo un tiempo en que ella también lo pensó así. Hasta que conoció la historia que había detrás de aquel niño de rebeldes ojos azules: Era huérfano. Sus padres habían muerto en un deslave cuando él tenía solo cinco años. Desde ahí, su padrino, un hombre dedicado a la literatura y los viajes, se hizo cargo de él. Sin embargo, el hombre pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa debido a su trabajo, haciendo que Naruto pasara la mayor parte de su niñez solo, realizando travesuras para llamar la atención de los demás.

–Un amigo me invito, no tenía nada que hacer y… accedí –dijo con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca.

Sakura soltó una risita traviesa. – ¿No será más bien porqué tu adorable novia está de viaje? –dijo, entornando los ojos, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

–Na… ¡Nada de eso! –replico avergonzado, completamente rojo.

Solían ser muy unidos cuando niños. En primavera plantaban flores en casa de "La abuela Tsunade" una hermosa mujer mayor quien solía cuidar a Naruto cuando su padrino no estaba. Pasaban los veranos (cuando Sakura estaba libre) sentados en la acera disfrutando de un enorme helado. En otoño ella ayudaba a Naruto a barrer las aceras, librándolas de las hojas rojizas de los árboles. En invierno disfrutaban de una taza de chocolate caliente que les preparaba "El sabio pervertido" como Naruto solía llamarle a su padrino.

Pero luego crecieron, fueron a escuelas diferentes, y, debido a sus incontables responsabilidades, perdieron contacto por un largo tiempo.

–A mí no me engañas –dijo Sakura, mirándolo pícaramente. Naruto reía nervioso.

–Quizá si, solo un poco

–Solo un poco que…

– ¡La extraño! –admitió por fin. Sakura sonrió ampliamente, triunfante –La extraño demasiado –murmuro, triste.

Sakura le toco el hombro como gesto de apoyo. – ¿Quieres salir? Todo este humo me está mareando un poco –Sakura se abanicó con la mano. Naruto sonrió, asintiendo. Ambos caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la casa, el único sitio despejado de esta.

El acontecimiento que los unió nuevamente fue el conocer a Hyuga Hinata, una niña rica que se había mudado al vecindario justo después de iniciar la preparatoria. Ella asistía al mismo colegio que Sakura, quien, como delegada de clase, fue su deber incorporarla al grupo, pasando con ella todo el día durante el tiempo que ella se sintiese lista para socializar. Al finalizar el día, Sakura se sorprendió mucho que ambas viviesen en el mismo lugar, así que ambas caminaban juntas al colegio antes y después de clases.

Durante ese tiempo, Sakura pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que Hinata albergaba sobre Naruto, pero, siendo una persona muy tímida, no le había hablado más que en contadas ocasiones.

Pero, gracias a intervenciones de Sakura, a finales de la preparatoria, Hinata y Naruto ya habían consolidado una relación.

Los únicos amigos que Sakura tenía eran felices, y eso la hacía feliz a ella. Aunque eso significara que ahora tendría que pasar más tiempo sola.

– ¿Has hablado con ella? –le preguntó Naruto. Sakura aspiro una enorme bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

–Definitivamente, odio el olor del cigarro. Si, ella me escribió hace tres días. Dice que Paris es increíble. Hubieses ido con ella.

– ¡Que va! Con la tan buena estima en la que me tiene su padre… –Naruto hizo una mueca de miedo, fingiendo escalofríos. –Y… ¿Cómo está todo en casa?

Sakura suspiro. La única persona que sabía toda la historia detrás de sus "encantadores" padres, era Naruto.

–Igual

Naruto alzo la mirada hacia el cielo. Las estrellas se podían ver increíblemente bien desde donde estaban, caso contrario a la ciudad, donde tanta contaminación había opacado el firmamento. Le dolía mucho la situación de su amiga, él sabía de antemano que ella no era feliz, a pesar que siempre estaba llena de sonrisas.

–Sakura-chan yo…–Entonces lo vio. Había volteado hacia la puerta para intentar localizar a Ino, pero lo que encontró fue algo mucho más impresiónate. A lo lejos, en la puerta principal, se encontraba un joven de una belleza inigualable. Su cabello negro ébano caía singularmente sobre su ojo izquierdo, mientras que por atrás de levantaba singularmente. Su piel era blanca, como la porcelana, de apariencia suave que contrastaba con la intensidad de su mirada. Sakura se sonrojó. Sintiendo su corazón latir violentamente, pensaba en las posibilidades que habría de entablar una conversación con él. – ¡Hey! –grito Naruto, Sakura pego un brinco –. ¿Me estas poniendo atención? –dijo enojado. Sakura volteo a verlo. Demasiado ofuscada para prestarle atención –. ¿Sakura-chan? –llamo Naruto, de nuevo, esta vez preocupado.

– ¡Frentona! –llamo alguien más, sacando a Sakura de su ensimismamiento. Ino corría hacia ellos acompañada de un chico tan pálido, que Sakura pensó que no era normal esa tonalidad de blanco en la piel humana –.Pero ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó.

– ¿Dónde me he metido yo? ¡¿Dónde te has metido tú?! ¡Me dejaste sola! Un tipo comenzó a ponerse pesado conmigo, de no haber sido por Naruto, quien sabe que hubiera pasado –Sakura se cruzó de hombros ofendida.

Ino poso sus orbes azules sobre el chico rubio. Este le sonrió a modo de saludo.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso ahora te cuelas en las fiestas? –Ino lo miro de arriba abajo. Naruto hizo un mohín molesto, bastante gracioso.

– ¡Claro que no! –replicó –. ¡Me invitó un amigo!

– Ah sí –lo retó Ino – ¿Qué amigo?

–No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –respondió Naruto, cruzándose de brazos, desviando la mirada. La relación entre Ino y Naruto era tensa, pero de alguna manera, cómica. Se la pasaban peleando la mayor parte del tiempo que estaban juntos, sin embargo, era bastante divertido verlos. Ambos sabían que sus rencillas no eran en serio, no obstante, no dejaban pasar la más mínima oportunidad para molestarse.

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no ponían su atención al chico que estaba a lado de Ino, quien, mantenía una extraña sonrisa mirándolos a ambos.

Sakura carraspeo tan sonoramente que ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. Sakura señalo con los ojos al chico nuevo, Ino se sonrojo violentamente.

–Él es Sai –lo presento, olvidando inmediatamente su pelea con Naruto –. Va en la misma facultad que el hermano de Temari. Estudia artes.

– Mucho gusto. Encantado de conocerlos.

– Haruno Sakura – saludó –. Mucho gusto –se inclinó levemente.

– Yo te he visto en algún lado –dijo Naruto, entornado los ojos –. Tu…

–Eres el tipo de la pija pequeña –dijo Sai sonriente, como si fuese cualquier cosa. Naruto se sonrojo violentamente. Sakura e Ino abrieron la boca súbitamente ante tal comentario.

– ¡Yo lo mato! –grito Naruto, abalanzándose hacia él.

– ¡Espera Naruto! –Sakura trataba de detenerlo sujetándolo de la espalda. Mientras que Ino trataba de alejar a Sai de los manotazos que este lanzaba.

Al final, las cosas salieron un poco mejor de lo que se esperaba.

–Bien –decía Ino. Se habían sentado en una mesa a fuera de la casa. Sai no pudo salvarse de los golpes de Naruto, ya que uno había ido a caer en su mejilla, que se encontraba roja e hinchada debido al impacto. Naruto había recibido por parte de Sakura un golpe en la cabeza, dejándole como recuerdo un chichón enorme –. Ahora que ya estamos todos más relajados… ¿Le parecería pasar la noche juntos? –Naruto hizo un gesto incomodo, pero al mirar los ojos enojados de Sakura, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar.

Naruto suspiro derrotado –. Si no hay de otra…

Ino sonrió triunfante –. Sai y yo traeremos unas cervezas. Ustedes esperen aquí –Ino se levantó, junto con Sai en camino a la casa, dejando solos a Sakura y Naruto.

– ¿De dónde conoces al chico? – pregunto Sakura.

–Unos amigos y yo fuimos a unas aguas termales. Ese tipo estaba allí. El resto es historia–concluyó, avergonzado.

Al cabo de un rato Ino y Sai llegaron con las bebidas alcohólicas prometidas. Naruto y Sai comenzaron una charla hostil mientras que Ino y Sakura platicaban con normalidad.

Con el tiempo pasar, el número de cervezas consumidas iba en aumento. Sakura no había bebido alcohol en su vida por lo que tras tres latas de cerveza, se encontraba completamente ebria.

Ino y Sai se habían comenzado a besar sin siquiera pensar en aquellos que estaban cerca de ellos. Aunque en realidad solo Sakura se encontraba consciente, ya que Naruto, al ser débil con el alcohol también, había quedado completamente dormido sobre la mesa, ignorando la candente situación en la que Ino y Sai se encontraban sumergidos.

Se sentía muy mareada. Trato de recargarse sobre la mesa, de la misma forma en la que Naruto se había quedado dormido, sin embargo, una sensación a nivel de su hipogastrio la molestaba sobremanera. Sentía su vejiga a punto de reventar. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de despejarla lo más que pudiese para caminar en línea recta rumbo a los baños.

Se paró y con toda la coordinación que el alcohol no había mermado y comenzó a caminar. Sintiéndose más segura de sí misma debido al efecto refrescante que el aire frio tenía sobre ella. Llego al baño, empero, para su mala suerte, estaba ocupado.

Una punzada en el vientre le advirtió que no podía esperarse más. Sakura trato de pensar donde se encontraban más baños, pero, al sentir como su vejiga anunciaba que no estaba dispuesta a seguir fungiendo como bodega, no tuvo más remedio que adentrarse en el bosque que estaba detrás de la casa.

Avergonzada por aquello que iba a hacer, caminó lo suficiente como para considerar que nadie pudiese observarla. Se acomodó detrás de un enorme árbol, intentando por todo los medios no mojar su pantalón. Pensó en lo ridícula que se veía, lo que Ino le diría si la descubriera. Rio, era la primera vez que hacia algo así. Se subió el pantalón rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor para ver si no había alguien. Suspiro, estaba completamente sola.

Camino hacia la casa, un poco más tranquila, pero, sin lugar a dudas, todavía muy mareada.

De repente, pese a todo el cuidado que había puesto al caminar, su pie choco contra algo, haciéndola caer irremediablemente al suelo. El aroma a tierra mojada inundo sus fosas nasales. Sus manos dolían debido a que intentaron, en vano, amortiguar la caída. Confundida, Sakura miro a su alrededor. Todo se encontraba sumergido en una espesa oscuridad.

Intento localizar con la mano el objeto con el que había tropezado. Pudo sentir que era algo grueso, hecho de tela y bastante pesado ya que intento moverlo.

El aire soplo con fuerza moviendo el espeso follaje de los arboles provocando que la luz de la luna diera de lleno con el extraño bulto que resulto ser… una persona.

Sakura ahogo un grito. Lo único que veía del joven era su espalda y su negro cabello. Con torpeza, se movió hasta quedar de frente a él. Tenía que checar su pulso carotideo. Movió un poco su cabello, dejándolo libre su cuello. Dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia su cuello, solo hacían falta unos pocos centímetros para sentir su piel, cuando, de manera sorpresiva, el chico abrió los ojos.

A Sakura le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Abrió la boca, preparándose para gritar, sin embargo, esta se vio presa de una mano firme, impidiendo que de ella saliese algún sonido.

El joven se llevó un dedo a la boca en señal de silencio, sin soltarla, se incorporó, sentándose en el suelo.

–Te soltaré, si prometes no gritar –dijo con frialdad. Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Estas bien? –preguntó. El chico no le respondió, se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando en vano de despejar su mente.

Ignorándola completamente, el joven se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguir su camino, empero, este se cayó nuevamente. Sakura acudió en su ayuda, recargándolo contra el tronco de un enorme árbol.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna. Él se limitaba a mirarla, en una forma de agradecimiento por sus atenciones. Ella le acomodaba el cabello, al tiempo que lo abanicaba con sus manos. El joven, al igual que ella, había tomado demasiado. Sakura lo noto debido al respirar el peculiar aroma que emanaba.

– ¿Te sientes un poco mejor? –preguntó. Él la miro, sin ninguna expresión en sus ojos –. ¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?

El chico bufó –. No es de tu incumbencia –volteó su rostro de lado contrario. Sakura infló las mejillas.

–Bueno –suspiró – un placer en ayudarte. Sakura hizo ademan en levantarse. A lo lejos, unas figuras se movían. Personas que buscaban algo o a alguien. El chico lo noto y de inmediato se puso de pie, tomando a la joven por la espalda, tapándole la boca, escondiéndose en un tronco hueco.

– ¿Estas seguro que lo viste venir para acá? –se escuchó preguntar a una voz masculina.

– Sí –aseguró otra persona –. Lo vi venir para acá, aunque de eso ya van 30 minutos, seguro que regreso a la casa.

–Probablemente –coincidió –. Volvamos –pasos tranquilos se escucharon alejándose de ellos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que se encontraban lejos de aquel lugar, el chico soltó a Sakura.

– ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! –gritó, poniéndose frente a él. Él joven hizo un mohín de molestia. – ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

–Mi hermano y el idiota de mi primo.

– ¿Y por qué te escondías?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

–Parece que solo sabes esa frase. Pero… ¿A dónde vas? –el joven la aparto de forma brusca, intentando salir de aquel sitio, únicamente provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, el encima de ella –. ¡¿Qué clase de pervertido eres?! –se quejó Sakura, intentando en vano quitárselo de encima.

–Lo siento –dijo el chico, recostándose en el suelo a un lado de ella.

– ¿Ahora ya me dirás tu nombre? –insistió Sakura, mirando el cielo.

–Sasuke –respondió monótono.

–Yo me llamo Sakura –menciono Sakura, ignorando por completo el hecho de que a Sasuke no parecía importarle – Y dime, Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en esta condición?

Sasuke bufó –.Por culpa de mi hermano y el idiota de mi primo.

– ¿Ellos te obligaron a beber?

– Se les ocurrió la brillante idea de hacer un concurso de: "Quien podría consumir más alcohol en menor tiempo"… Gané –declaró, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Sakura se recostó sobre su brazo, mirando el perfecto perfil del chico. Podía ver a la perfección uno de sus ojos, de un negro tal que asemejaba la más absoluta oscuridad.

Sakura rio burlonamente –. Si a ganar le llamas estar en un bosque, a mitad de la noche por que no puedes pararte para regresar a la fiesta… Sí, definitivamente, eres un campeón–. Sasuke giro su rostro al lado contrario, evidentemente molesto.

–Pero mira quien lo dice –replicó –. Tu situación no es mejor que la mía. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estas igual que yo. Es tu primera vez tomando alcohol ¿Cierto?

Sakura se sonrojo violentamente. No podía decir una palabra en su defensa, no se le ocurría ninguna para darle pelea.

– ¡E-Eso n-no es verdad! –dijo al fin, muy apenada –. ¡Suelo tomar alcohol todos los fines de semana!

–Se nota –se burló Sasuke.

Silencio. Ambos, demasiado apenados para decir una palabra, prefirieron cerrar la boca durante un rato. Sakura no podía dejar de verlo. Su voz… Su voz era increíblemente atractiva, y, por lo poco que había visto de su rostro, no había duda que lo era también de la cara.

El tono que emanaba su voz no era amable, era más bien frío… arrogante. Como si cada vez que hablaba lo hiciera para que te dieses cuenta quien era el mejor, sin importar el tema de la conversación.

– ¿Qué estudias? –pregunto Sakura, como quien no quiere la cosa. Sasuke adopto la misma posición que ella, miradora de frente. Casi le da un infarto… ¡Él era el chico que había visto entrar a la fiesta cuando platicaba con Naruto!

–Derecho –respondió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sakura no podía, simplemente no quería aguantar su mirada. Miraba hacia todos lados menos a él. Su corazón latía desbocado.

–M-mi mejor amigo ta-tambien estudia derecho.

–Ah –murmuro Sasuke, como si no le importara.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–18

–Yo tengo 19 –Sakura sonrío.

Silencio nuevamente. Ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban. Sakura estaba hipnotizada, no podía dejar de ver aquellos penetrantes ojos negros que la escudriñaban tratando de sacar toda la información que pudiese darle a través de una mirada.

Sasuke levanto una mano hacia ella. Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Tenías una hoja en el pelo.

–Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura suavemente –. No me mires así. Porque sería capaz de hacer todo lo que tú quisieras –admitió, con los ojos cerrados. Se había acercado tanto a él que podía sentir su aliento golpeando sus labios.

–Quizá sea eso lo que quiero – ambos se habían acercado lo suficiente para fundirse en un beso.

Sakura no tenía ninguna experiencia en ese aspecto, y, por lo que se veía, Sasuke tampoco. Sakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke, mientras que él poso una de sus manos sobre la cintura de ella.

De repente el beso se volvió febril, desesperadamente ambos se acercaban uno contra el otro, intentando acortar la de por sí, minúscula distancia que los separaba.

Sakura atrajo hacia si a Sasuke con fuerza, dando a entender que lo quería encima de ella. Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

–Sakura… ¿segura que quieres esto?

Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿De verdad estaba segura de continuar?

–Sí –respondió, dirigiéndole una mirada anhelante. Sasuke le acaricio el rostro con ternura. Una ternura que Sakura no creía que el fuese capaz de brindar. Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pese lo que pudiese parecer, no eran más que lágrimas de felicidad.

Sasuke se posiciono sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Sakura tembló ligeramente al ver como se quitaba la camisa que traía puesta, dejando al descubierto su bien trabajado torso. Ella lo imito desabotonando su suéter, mostrando su coqueto sostén de encaje.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella para besarla nuevamente, esta vez con más agilidad y pasión que la vez anterior, poniendo sus manos en los costados de ella.

El bullicio de la fiesta resultaba lejano para ellos. Los rayos de la luz de luna se colaban de vez en cuando iluminando la escena.

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasuke, dirigiéndola a sus pechos. Quería sentir aquello que Ino le contaba: Como era ser acariciada por un hombre.

Sasuke comenzó a mover su mano con duda, presionando con suavidad por encima de la ropa interior, con los dedos temblorosos. Sin dejar de besarla, subió su brasier hasta el nivel de las clavículas, dejando al descubierto unos pequeños montículos coronados por un suave y rosado botón.

Se separó de ella, quería observar su rostro. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Él sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda. Algo en su entrepierna vibró. Trató de tranquilizarse. Enterró la cara en el hueco que había entre su hombro y cuello, aspiro con fuerza su aroma: Una mezcla de flores y tierra húmeda.

–Si tú quieres yo… –comenzó a decir Sakura, llevando una mano hacia los botones de su pantalón –.Puedo quitármelo.

Sasuke le besó el cuello, despacio, acariciando sus pechos, sintiendo la suave piel de ella… Haciendo caso omiso de lo que Sakura había comentado.

Aun sin respuesta, Sakura comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón, intentando bajarlo, no obstante, con Sasuke encima de ella, no podía.

El chico noto esa acción. Se levantó lo suficiente para poder deslizar su mano hacia las caderas de ella, bajando su pantalón lentamente hasta que la dejo desnuda de la cintura para abajo.

Sakura sintió un poco de frio y abrió los ojos en el momento exacto en el Sasuke bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón, tratando de sacar su erecto miembro, apenada, dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

– ¿Estas lista? –preguntó. Su mirada se había afilado, como si fuese una pantera a punto de atacar a su presa.

– Sí –respondió tímidamente, observándolo en silencio.

Sakura abrió la piernas un poco más, permitiendo que Sasuke se acomodara mejor. Respiro profundamente. Dio un respingo al sentir a su compañero en la entrada. La sensación era extraña. Lo sentía suave y caliente, y, aunque no lo quería aceptar, bastante grueso.

Trago saliva. Eso iba a doler.

El chico presionaba sobre ella, la lastimaba. Sakura ahogo un gemido, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía, dolía mucho. Un poco más se presión, su entrada era muy estrecha, el dolor iba en aumento hasta que…

–Está adentro –afirmo. Sakura sentía como si se fuese a partir en dos de un momento a otro. Su pequeña vagina está dándole cabida a algo que sobrepasada su capacidad. Se sentía muy llena, dolorosamente repleta.

–Sa-sasuke-kun –murmuró –.Por… por favor no te muevas. Duele, espera un poco.

Sasuke se recostó sobre ella y la abrazo. Le dolía también. Ella apretaba demasiado, pero, se sentía bien. Un dolor placentero. Necesitaba moverse. Lo intento suavemente, Sakura lo abrazaba con fuerza.

–Lo hare despacio ¿Esta bien? – sintió como Sakura asentía con la cabeza a su lado.

Dio una primera estocada. Sakura gimió. "Mierda" pensaba, "Se siente tan bien". Despacio, el vaivén de sus caderas tenía un ritmo lento. Su respiración se agitaba. Sakura enrollo sus piernas en su cintura.

El ritmo aumentaba, entraba y salía de ella, tan caliente, húmeda… sensaciones que no había sentido antes.

Sakura gemía, se retorcía. Lo sentía dentro, rozando sus paredes. Una sensación que subía hasta su abdomen.

Más rápido, más fuerte…

Sasuke lo sentía, se sentía a punto de llegar. Pero no debía hacerlo. No DEBÍA. Recargo sus antebrazos en el suelo, sentía pequeñas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente.

Sakura no quería hacer ruido. Alguien podría descubrirlos. Se mordía los labios, lo mordía a él. "Más rápido… más…"

Una última penetración, más fuerte, más profunda…

"Mierda" pensó, tenía que haberse salido pero no lo hizo, ahora toda su semilla estaba dentro de ella. "No…" pensaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse más, se había sumido en la inconciencia junto a ella.

Es demasiado tarde para preocuparse hoy, quizá mañana, con más calma…

Sakura lo sintió, las contracciones de el al expulsar sus fluidos dentro ella. Suaves, reconfortantes… placenteras. Debió haberle aceptado el condón a Ino.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Muchas preguntas, tantas agotadoras preguntas…

El sueño fue un buen consuelo. No más preocupaciones, sola la inconciencia del sopor y el calor que sus cuerpos les brindaban.

Mañana sería un nuevo día.

"Mañana podré preocuparme, sí, mañana… con más calma…"

…

– ¿Hola? –contesto una adormilada Sakura.

– ¡¿Pero en donde te habías metido?! –le grito Ino desde el otro lado de la línea, haciendo que Sakura se alejara el auricular.

Ino estaba muy preocupada. ¡No sabía dónde se había metido su mejor amiga! La había perdido de vista tan solo unos segundos para atender a Sai, y al siguiente instante, ya no estaba. Como Naruto tampoco se encontraba en la mesa, ella pensó que Sakura se había ido con él.

Pero al cabo de unas horas, cuando se lo topo nuevamente dentro de la casa, platicando cómodamente con el hermano menor de Temari, Sakura no estaba allí… y Naruto no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba.

Así que pasaron casi tres horas buscándola, intentando llamarle (Ya que su teléfono no lo contestaba).

–Estoy bien Ino, no te preocupes.

– ¿Por qué hablas así? –Sakura mantenía un tono de voz muy bajo, casi en susurros.

– Yo…

– ¿Te has dado cuenta que horas son? ¡Son las 8 de la mañana! ¡Tus padres irán por ti al hospital a las 10!

–Mmmm… ¿Dónde estás?

–En la entrada de la casa. Tienes que venir aquí inmediatamente. Sai nos dará un aventón hasta mi casa. ¿Te das cuenta que tenemos que cruzar media ciudad para llegar al hospital?

–Dame cinco minutos. Ahí te veo.

– ¡Y más vale que…!–Sakura había colgado. Ino sabía que algo había hecho, de no ser así, no hablaría a base de murmullos. "¿Sería posible que ella…?" Se preguntó Ino. "No, no puede ser así" rio de sí misma y la posibilidad de tales acciones.

Si tan solo ella supiera…

Sakura puso su celular en vibrador, a su lado. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado y sus ojos ardían. Le dio gracias a la madre naturaleza por haber hecho crecer aquellos arboles tan juntos que sus hojas impedían que entraran los rayos del sol.

Por un momento, le costó recordar donde estaba.

"–Sasuke-kun, no me mires así. Porque sería capaz de hacer todo lo que tu quisieras." Recordó haber dicho.

"¿Estas lista?" una voz masculina resonó en su cabeza. Al identificar al dueño, su rostro se coloreo de carmín. Al sentirlo a su lado su cabeza punzo confundida.

Sakura se tallo los ojos. Todas las imágenes de anoche llegaron de golpe a su cabeza con agresividad tal, que sintió nauseas.

O quizá solo era el alcohol.

Suspiro. Lo mejor sería darse prisa.

No supo cuando el chico se acostó a su lado, tampoco sintió cuando él (O quizás ella) la tapo con su camisa, cubriéndole hasta las rodillas. Con cuidado brinco a Sasuke, para alcanzar su pantalón que se hallaba a un lado de él. Quería avisarle que ya se iba, pero estaba tan tiernamente dormido que no tuvo corazón para despertarlo.

Su teléfono no dejaba de vibrar en el piso. Sakura volteo los ojos al ver las 60 llamadas perdidas de Ino.

Una hoja, necesitaba una hoja. Quería dejarle su número de teléfono, a lo mejor se podían ver de nuevo, ir al cine o quizá tomar un helado. Sakura sonrió ante la idea.

Recordó haber guardado una servilleta en el bolsillo de su pantalón, afortunadamente ahí seguía. No tenía una pluma, pero se las ingenió para escribir una hoja su número de teléfono y nombre completo. Con mucho cuidado lo dejo debajo de su brazo, esperando que cuando se despertara, lo viera.

–Gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun–murmuro, cerca de su oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para después correr en busca de Ino.

Todas las personas, al menos la gran mayoría, considera que el desarrollo normal de una relación tiene que ir así: Primero se conocen, después salen juntos y al final tienen sexo. No obstante, en varias ocasiones, las cosas suceden de forma totalmente diferente. En algunos casos, el orden de los factores no altera el producto, pero, en otros, sí. Trayendo consigo consecuencias desastrosas para cada uno de los involucrados.

Sasuke nunca llamo, pese a que Sakura estuvo esperando con ansias algún mensaje o noticia de su parte.

Intentaba no pensar en ello. No quería sentirse usada, no quería imaginar que aquello no significo nada para él. Y aunque así fuera, ella no se arrepentía de nada. Aunque para él no significara nada para ella lo fue todo… y con eso se quedaba.

Sakura intentaba, de alguna manera, de ser positiva ante todo. Ante la ausente llamada de Sasuke. Ante las crecientes exigencias de sus padres (que seguían sin saber de su extra), pero, sobre todo, ante la prueba de embarazo que ahora sostenía en sus manos, cuyo resultado la había dejado en shock.

– ¡Sakura-chan! –Gritaba un desesperado Naruto del otro lado de la puerta –. No sé qué es lo que estés haciendo, pero en vista de que este es el único baño funcional de la casa… ¿Podrías darte prisa?

Pero Sakura no se movía. No podía.

– ¡Sakura-chaaaan! –Insistía Naruto –Lo siento –dijo, bastante decidido –Pero tengo que entrar –se escuchan ruidos metálicos forzando la entrada para momentos después, escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Sakura doy un respingo, escondiendo la prueba detrás de ella.

Su menstruación no había llegado desde hacía más de 15 días. Sakura nunca fue una mujer regular, pero no era común en ella un retraso de tantos días. Había querido negarlo en un principio, pero, al ver que no había ningún indicio de su llegada, decidió, con la cara roja de vergüenza (y en la farmacia más alejada de su casa o escuela) ir a comprar una prueba de embarazo.

No había tenido fuerzas para realizarla en su casa, así que visitó a su mejor amigo quien se había mudado de vecindario desde hacía tres meses.

–Sakura-chan… ¿Qué escondes detrás?... Si no quieres decirme está bien pero… ¿Por qué lloras? –Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar esa pregunta. Llevo una mano a sus mejillas, sintiendo la calidez húmeda de copiosas lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

–Yo… No sé qué voy a hacer… yo –su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar debido a los incontrolables sollozos que se apoderaron de ella. Naruto se asustó, ignorando por completo sus ganas de orinar, se acercó a ella y el abrazo con fuerza.

–No entiendo nada… ¿Qué te pasa?

–Naruto ¿Podrías, por favor, llamarle a Ino?

…

Por la forma en la que la habían llamado, la voz de Sakura, la de Naruto… Definitivamente, no auguraba nada bueno.

Tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a la casa de aquel, donde se refugiaba su amiga ahora.

–Qué bueno que llegas Ino –dijo Naruto, al abrir la puerta –. Sakura, ella… No me ha querido decir nada – se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar. Sakura estaba en la pequeña sala de Naruto, sentada en un mullido sillón. Una sala igual de pequeña que la de Ino.

–Sakura –se acercó Ino con cuidado.

–Ino –dijo Sakura con voz trémula. –Estoy embarazada – Ino y Naruto se miraron entre sí con la boca abierta.

–Vamos Sakura –dijo Naruto, riendo nerviosamente –esto no es gracioso. Vamos Ino, dile que deje de bromear –pero Ino no reía, es más, en su cara no había ni un asomo de ella. Miraba a Sakura con dureza, intentando comprender la simplicidad de la frase. Sakura no se atrevía a mirarlos a la cara –. ¡¿Pero qué?! –gritó Naruto, al entender que todo aquello, era verdad.

– ¿De quién es Sakura? ¿Él lo sabe?–pregunto Ino.

– No se…

– ¿¡Cómo que no sabes?! –Ino se exasperó.

– ¡No sé! Bueno… ¡Sólo se su nombre!

–Sakura… ¡En que diablos estabas pensando! –Ino caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación –. ¿Sabes en lo que te has metido? Cuando tus padres se enteren…

– ¡Tus padres! –grito de pronto Naruto, demasiado asustado.

Ino suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se acercó a Sakura, arrodillándose junto a ella, para quedar a la altura de su cara –. ¿Él lo sabe? –Sakura negó con la cabeza –. ¿Por qué no le has dicho nada?

Sakura alzo el rostro –Verán… –Les conto todo. Como es que se habían conocido y como habían terminado las cosas el día de aquella fiesta. Ino se dejo caer a lado de Sakura, lazando un profundo suspiro. Recargo su cabeza hacia atrás masajeándose las sienes.

–Así que sólo tienes su nombre… Cielo santo. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

–Pero ¿Cómo? –pregunto Sakura.

–Somos tres. Yo trataré de investigar con los invitados de la fiesta, tú también deberías hacer eso Naruto, con tu amigo, Gaara. Mientras tanto tú –miro a Sakura –investigaras si hay algún Sasuke estudiando derecho en las universidades de la región.

Sakura los miro a ambos. Sus dos amigos mostraban decisión en su mirada. Ella también daría su mejor esfuerzo…

Pero pese a todo, no hallaron ninguna pista de él.

Ino investigo con Temari acerca de la existencia de alguien llamado "Sasuke", sin embargo, ella no le supo dar razón. También consiguió el número del organizador de la fiesta, Sasori, quien la dejo en las mismas.

Naruto llego a las mismas conclusiones. Y Sakura… ella encontró más de 100 Sasukes distintos en la región, sin embargo, ninguno era el indicado.

– Sakura… ¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunto Ino, cuando los tres se reunieron para compartir la información recopilada.

–No lo se

–Aún hay una opción. Sakura, por cómo están las cosas, deberías considerarlo.

–Ino… No, no quiero pensar en eso. No quiero –Sakura la miró, con el anhelante deseo de quien espera. Ino se mordió un labio. Eso no era buena señal.

Naruto miró con reprobación a Ino.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Seamos realistas! ¿En verdad crees que tus padres te recibirán con los brazos abiertos? No lo creo, siendo como son de estrictos contigo.

–Y ni siquiera sabes la mitad –sonrió con tristeza Sakura. Naruto puso una mano en su hombro –. Pero un aborto no es la solución Ino. Yo lo quiero –puso su mano sobre su vientre, sonriendo débilmente.

– ¿Qué harás?

–Hablar con mis padres. Aunque esconda el embarazo, un día llegaré a casa con un bebé y no sabré como explicar eso.

– ¿Estas totalmente segura de lo que deseas? –preguntó Naruto, mirándola a los ojos.

–Si –respondió con firmeza.

Naruto e Ino la miraron, lanzándole un sinfín de sentimientos difíciles de explicar.

Las cosas definitivamente se complicarían aún más.

…

Si pudiéramos escoger una palabra para describir como es que los padres de Sakura tomaron la noticia de su embarazo sería: Desastrosa.

Decidió contarles una noche. Cuando los tres se reunían para cenar. No era una ocasión especial, era más bien un día común y corriente.

Se encontraba en su habitación intentado conciliar el sueño cuando su madre la llamo para comer, no había podido dormir bien las noches anteriores. Respiro profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse a sí misma.

Sus padres se encontraban en la mesa. Cuando ella se sentó, los dos comenzaron a comer. Sakura no podía tocar su plato.

Decidió decirlo así, directamente, sin avisar… sin preámbulos.

"Estoy embaraza"

Después todo fue en cámara lenta.

Su madre rio nerviosa, tal como había hecho Naruto cuando se los dijo a él y a Ino. Su padre no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro. Se había quedado boquiabierto.

Su madre le pidió que dejara de bromear, bastante nerviosa, Sakura solo atinó a decir que no lo hacía. El rostro de su padre había adquirido tal palidez, que Sakura pensó que no era humanamente posible llegar tal color.

Su madre fue la primera en gritarle. Le pregunto, no, le ordeno que le dijera quien era el padre y si este ya lo sabía.

Sakura contestó que era de un chico de su facultad, con quien había empezado a salir hacía un mes y que la había abandonado cuando se enteró del bebé.

Definitivamente no había querido decir la verdad. Porqué en nada podía ayudarle decir que el padre era una persona que no conocía ya que sucedió cuando estaba ebria en una fiesta a la que había ido sin su autorización.

La reacción de su padre fue más violenta.

Le grito. Le grito tantas cosas que Sakura no quería recordar. Tiro los platos que estaban en la mesa.

Le dijo "Zorra". Aseguró que se arrepentía de haber criado una "puta". Sakura no lloraba. Dejaba que sus padres desquitarán con ella todo su coraje. Tampoco decía nada, ni mucho menos contestaba sus preguntas ya que eran, más bien, afirmaciones.

Su padre la tomo del cuello de su blusa. Su madre no hizo nada por detenerlo.

Y así, arrastrándola, la saco de la casa, aventándola a la acera. Gritándole que para él, ella había muerto.

Diciéndole que no quería saber nada más de ella.

Deseándole lo peor al niño no nato que llevaba en su vientre.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse con estruendo la despertó. Se acarició el cuello, adolorido por las manos de su padre. Su cuerpo dolía debido a la caída.

Camino despacio rumbo a casa de Ino, limpiándose las lágrimas que, caprichosas, querían salir.

No. No quería llorar porqué esa era había sido su decisión. Porqué esa había sido su culpa y tenia que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué podía hacer para que las palaras de sus padres no dolieran?

–Sakura… –Ino le abrió la puerta. La abrazó con todo el amor que ella pudiese brindarle –. Ahora más que nunca… creo que sabes cuál es la opción más viable…

Sakura asintió.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

* * *

 _Nota del autor: ¡Hola! No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda. El semestre acabó y ahora puedo dedicarle tiempo a uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos: El fanfic._

 _Sí, sé que aún tengo tres historias inconclusas, pero este fic me había estado tentando a escribirlo y no me pude resistir._

 _Ahora sí, prometo no escribir más nuevas historias hasta que termine este (Que cuando lo haga terminaré los otros dos fanfics naruhina…¡He dicho!)_

 _Espero que no haya quedado muy Ooc, es que me fue muy difícil imagina a Sasuke en esta situación, me enredé un poco pero al fin salió como quería (Aunque sean 27 páginas, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito)._

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _ **Otra oportunidad 02 de enero del 2016**_


	2. Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

Hacía calor. Ni el aire acondicionado en su máxima potencia lograba reducir la temperatura en el interior del auto.

Tamborileaba con los dedos el volante, a la espera del cambio de luces en el semáforo. Se masajeó la frente: el ruido del claxon de los automóviles la irritaban; "Como si eso fuese a cambiar el maldito color" pensaba. Sentía cómo el sudor resbalaba de sus mejillas para caer en sus hombros. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y la volvió a poner sobre el volante, chasqueando la lengua.

Definitivamente odiaba el verano.

— ¡Al fin! — dijo Sakura emocionada: el semáforo anunciaba el siga.

Mientras esperaba a que los autos que se encontraban en frente de ella avanzaran, cambió de velocidad. Unos metros más y entroncaría a la autopista olvidándose del tráfico y del odioso sonido del claxon.

Apagó el aire acondicionado y abrió las ventanillas en un vano intento por aligerar el ambiente, aunque le molestaba a sobremanera el ruido que éste hacía al colarse por las ventanas cuando la velocidad del auto iba más allá de los 60 km/hr.

Encendió la radio con un volumen bajo, miró el espejo retrovisor con la esperanza de ver a la niña que iba en el asiento trasero pero no visualizó nada. Seguramente se habría acurrucado en la parte inferior del asiento. A Sakura le molestaba mucho que hiciera eso. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de lidiar con su malhumor, mucho menos cuando la temperatura amenazaba con alcanzar los 40°C. Cuando a la niña se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil desprendérselo. Aquello que había llamado su atención, para terror de Sakura, era nada más y nada menos que la inexistente presencia de su progenitor.

Todo comenzó debido al festival "Padres e hijos" que organizó la escuela de su hija. Había llamado la atención de sus compañeros el hecho de que su madre, y no su padre, se presentara con ella, sembrando en Sarada la semilla de aquella pregunta por demás infernal: "¿Por qué no tengo papá?"

De no haber sido por eso, ellas seguirían como siempre: solas. Sin preguntas con respecto a una paternidad que no sabía muy bien cómo explicar debido a la forma en la que sucedieron las cosas.

Solas. Como desde aquel momento en el que se enteró que ella estaba por llegar al mundo y su vida dio un giro radical.

 _Cuando sus padres la echaron de casa, Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que acudir a Ino. No llevaba nada con ella, solo lo que traía puesto. Había tenido que aceptar ropa prestada de Ino; así como también, dinero, muy a su pesar._

 _Tenía la idea de conseguir un empleo; pero para eso, necesitaba entregar documentación especial. Misma que se encontraba guardada en un folder exclusivo, en su habitación. En casa._

 _— Tienes que volver.— le había dicho Ino._

 _— Claro, porque mis padres me dejarán entrar como si nada hubiese pasado, tomar mis cosas y después, darme la bendición.— dijo Sakura con sarcasmo. Ino volteó los ojos._

 _— Sí, eso lo sé; pero…_

 _— Ya sé.— interrumpió Sakura. —Pero… ¿Cómo?_

 _Pensó un momento, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de entrar a casa sin ser descubierta. Entre las dos reinó el silencio mientras observaban la ventana._

 _— ¡Ya sé! — dijo Sakura de pronto, sobresaltando a Ino. — Mi madre suele ir todos los miércoles a tomar un café con sus amigas en el centro de la ciudad. Quizá podamos inmiscuirnos ese día._

 _— Pero ¿crees que con todo lo que ha pasado tu madre se atreva a ir? Digo, su única hija le ha dicho que será abuela… no es algo muy… — Ino hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar una palabra adecuada — Grato.— soltó al fin._

 _— Lo sé, pero mi madre puede llegar a niveles de negación realmente increíbles. —aseguró Sakura. Ino se mordió el labio._

 _— Esperemos que sí._

 _— Esperemos._

 _— Pero… Tendría que ser mañana._

 _— Si no hay otra opción, tendrá que ser mañana — A Sakura se le revolvió el estómago; empero, nada tenía que ver con su embarazo._

 _Muy temprano por la mañana, Naruto pasó por ellas. Le habían pedido como favor alojarlas en la casa de su tío, ya que ésta estaba a lado de la casa de Sakura y, para su fortuna, se encontraba sola._

 _Con paciencia esperaron ver movimiento en la casa de Sakura, escudriñando la ventana de vez en cuando._

 _Desde que llegaron, Sakura pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el baño. Las nauseas matutinas la habían atacado con tanto ímpetu, que no estaba segura si eso era normal. Ino se encontraba en la sala, caminando de un lado a otro. Naruto estaba sentado en el sillón, abrazando una almohada a punto de quedarse dormido._

 _— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Ino. Sakura había entrado en la sala._

 _— Sí, supongo. — contestó, masajeándose el estómago. Ino suspiró. — ¿Hay rastros de vida? — cuestionó. Ino miró la ventana._

 _— Nada. — respondió negando con la cabeza.— Ni una luz prendida. ¿Seguro que aún viven ahí? — le preguntó a Naruto. Éste se encontraba cabeceando. — ¡Oye! — gritó Ino. Naruto se sobresaltó, dando un respingo tan violento que casi se cae._

 _— ¿Eh? ¿Eh? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Ino le dio un golpe en la corinilla._

 _— ¡Las cosas ya son de por si difíciles como para que lo compliques más! —Naruto la miró con miedo. Sakura se acercó a ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, con la esperanzade que se tranquilizara. Ino suspiró nuevamente; esta vez, con más profundidad. — ¿Los padres de Sakura aún viven ahí? —formuló la pregunta nuevamente, con voz meliflua._

 _Naruto carraspeó antes de contestar, arrellanándose en el mullido sillón._

 _— A ver… la última vez que estuve aquí fue hace dos días, cuando visité a mi tío antes de marcharse. — Hizo una pausa —Sí, los vi salir de ahí cuando me iba._

 _Sakura miró hacia la ventana. Le parecía imposible que hacía tan solo unos días ésa fuese "su" casa._

 _— ¿Generalmente es así? —le preguntó Ino — ¿Sakura? —insistió Ino al ver que ésta no le contestaba. Sakura se encontraba perdida en sus recuerdos, con la mirada al frente, mirando a nada en particular. Ino se colocó a su lado, picándole cariñosamente una mejilla con su dedo._

 _— ¿Eh? — inquirió, mirando hacia donde Ino se encontraba._

 _— Cuéntame lo que generalmente hacen tus padres en días comunes. ¿Qué harían hoy?, por ejemplo._

 _Sakura miró hacia el techo, tratando de recordar._

 _— Papá sale a trabajar muy temprano,mamá sólo se levanta a hacerle de desayunar y después vuelve a la cama. Cuando yo me levanto, mi desayuno está listo. Eso suele suceder después de las siete de la mañana. — Sakura sonrió con tristeza. — Solía. —corrigió._

 _Ino se dirigió a la ventana y recorrió la cortina._

 _— Son las seis en punto. — Ino miró su reloj. La casa de Sakura lucía desolada. No había ningún indicio de que alguien estuviese viviendo ahí. — Si nos arriesgamos a entrar de una vez, ¿creen que encontremos a alguien dentro? —Sakura se encogió de hombros, Naruto cerró los ojos. Ino se retiró de la ventana y se sentó en el sillón a lado de Naruto._

 _— Hay que esperar unas horas más. — resolvió Sakura, sentándose al otro lado de Naruto. — Esto es cuestión de paciencia. — Se acurrucó en el hombro de su mejor amigo;éste, recargó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Ambos, se quedaron dormidos._

 _Unos minutos más tarde, el sonido del motor de un carro los despertó. Sakura y Naruto abrieron los ojos rápidamente, mirando hacia los lados buscando a Ino, quien se encontraba en frente de la ventana, dándoles la espalda. Sakura y Naruto se acercaron con sigilo._

 _— Alguien ha salido de tu casa. —dijo Ino al advertir su presencia — Ha sido tu madre, estoy segura. —Miró a Sakura con la decisión reflejada en sus pupilas. —Tenemos que hacerlo ya. —Sakura asintió._

 _Tal como habían acordado, Naruto se quedó en casa para hacerles guardia, con el fin de llamar al celular de Ino por si algo acontecía._

 _El vecindario se caracterizaba por tener en su estructura inspiración occidental. Las casas se encontraban separadas gracias a una pequeña cerca de madera que no rebasaba el metro con cincuenta centímetros; algunas de ellas envueltas en enredaderas, que les daba un toque medieval._

 _Ino y Sakura salieron por la parte trasera de la casa del tío de Naruto con sigilo. Agudizaron los sentidos y permanecieron en alerta permanente por si oían o veían algo sospechoso. Caminaron con premura hasta la casa de Sakura; se dirigían hacia la parte de atrás. Sakura sabía que ahí guardaban una llave de refuerzo. Llave que ocupó en un par de ocasiones. Ésta se encontraba en un ladrillo falso, empotrado en la pared, confundiéndose con los cientos que la formaban. Pero había un detalle que lo diferenciaba de los demás: el ladrillo estaba hueco. Sakura pegó su oreja a la pared mientras golpeaba con firmeza cada uno de ellos esperando escuchar el característico sonido del vacío. Sonrío. Lo había encontrado. Con cuidado sacó el falso ladrillo. Tal como lo recordaba, la llave seguía ahí._

 _Ino tomó su teléfono, un mensaje ocupaba la pantalla: "Todo tranquilo, he visto pasar a una señora con su perro, pero no ha sospechado nada". Ino tragó saliva y guardo el móvil. Tenían que ser muy rápidas._

 _Sakura introdujo la llave en la cerradura; con unos cuantos giros,ésta cedió sin esfuerzo. Las chicas entraron con cautela._

 _Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas; pero no hacía falta prenderlas, ya que, debido a la estación de año, el sol solía salir más temprano. Sin reparar en detalles anodinos, comprobando que la casa se encontraba vacía, se dirigieron con rapidez hacia las escaleras._

 _El cuarto de Sakura se encontraba en la plata alta. Era el primero que se veía al subir. La puerta, blanca completamente, poseíaun hermoso letrero que ponía en katana "Sakura"; indicaba a quien pertenecía._

 _Sakura se detuvo frente a ella. El corazón le latía desbocado. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar dentro. Puso una mano en el pomo, tragó saliva y la giró._

 _Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el panorama._

 _Su cuarto se encontraba intacto. Su teléfono seguía sobre la cama, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado hacía ya cuatro días. Ya no tenía pila, por lo que estaba apagado._

 _— Vamos, Sakura. — la apuró Ino._

 _La chica se dirigió con prisa hacia el armario, saco de él una maleta rosa enorme. Ino tomaba prendas de ropa, aquéllas que consideraba eran estrictamente necesarias. Sakura buscaba en los cajones de su escritorio su carpeta de papeles donde guardaba su acta de nacimiento, su identificación y certificados de la escuela. Al encontrarlo, lo colocó debajo de la ropa que Ino guardaba en la maleta._

 _Sonrió irónicamente, le parecía increíble que veinte años cupieran en una maleta._

 _Tomó de su alhajero las joyas que representaban mayor valor monetario. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que esperar para encontrar un empleo, tampoco sabía si ése duraría toda una vida. Había aprendido de su madre a cuidar las finanzas de manera exhaustiva, preparándose para cambios inesperados. Como éste._

 _Ino cerró la maleta con fuerza, sentándose sobre ella para ayudar a encontrar los extremos del cierre. Sakura tomó su celular y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón deportivo que Ino le había prestado._

 _Antes de salir, Sakura le echó una última ojeada a su cuarto. Miró su cama; sobre él, estaba un conejo de peluche blanco bastante desgastado. Lo tomó con cuidado, recordando el momento en el que su padre se lo había regalado: el día de su séptimo cumpleaños. Lo metió debajo de su sudadera. No era algo estrictamente necesario, pero tenerlo consigo le traería buenos recuerdos. Algo que necesitaba a sobremanera._

 _Ino carraspeó, para indicarle rapidez._

 _Sakura dejó todos los buenos y malos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia en aquel cuarto de paredes rosadas._

 _Abandonó a la Sakura que, hacía unos meses, soñaba con encontrar a su hombre ideal, casarse vestida de blanco y trabajar en un enorme hospital._

 _Cuando cerró la puerta de aquella habitación, todos sus sueños se rompieron. Su inocencia se esfumó._

 _Dejó de ser únicamente "Ella"._

— La temperatura está a punto de alcanzar los 35°C en la sombra ¿Demasiado calor para el amor? ¡Por supuesto que no! En estos momentos se está llevando a cabo una enorme boda: ¡más de mil personas están dando el "Sí" en las bonitas playas de Suna! Vallamos con Natsumi-chan, quien nos tiene mas detalles…—decía un emocionado conductor. Sakura hizo una mueca desagradable, cambiando la estación de un manotazo.

El amor le causaba agruras.

De vuelta al presente, Sakura viajaba rumbo al aeropuerto por la autopista "Kizame" para recoger a su mejor amigo de la infancia. Se lo había prometido a Hinata, ya que ésta no podía ir debido a una reunión de emergencia en la empresa familiar.

Sakura no pudo negarse, ella les debía tanto a ellos, que simplemente no podía decir "no" a nada que ellos le pidieran.

Como cuando Naruto le enseño a manejar. Sakura sabía que no podría comprarse un automóvil en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero vio a Naruto tan ilusionado con la idea que no se pudo negar.

Naruto fue el que se arrepintió poco después, cuando su auto se vio dañado debido a sus peripecias al volante. Sakura estaba demasiado apenada que, pese a que Naruto insistía que no lo hiciera, ella pagó hasta el último centavo de la reparación.

Ino, Naruto y Hinata se habían convertido en su familia. Las únicas personas con las que ella y su hija contaban.

— Cariño, tienes que sentarte en el asiento de manera correcta o podrían multar a mami. — dijo Sakura suavemente, esperando respuesta, pero ésta nunca llegó. Suspiró, su niña era realmente obstinada.

 _Poco después de aquella aventura infraganti en la que alguna vez fueI a su casa, Sakura se mudó de casa de Ino. Ella no quería ser una carga, no quería ocupar un espacio que no le correspondía, por lo que buscó un pequeño departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, donde hallaría trabajo._

 _Había vendido tres partes de las joyas que llevo consigo, por lo que tendría suficiente dinero como para quince días, en caso de que las cosas no salieran como pensaba._

 _Afortunadamente no fue así._

 _Sakura consiguió un empleo de tiempo completo en una farmacia. La paga no era muy buena pero tenía lo suficiente para comer y pagar el alquiler. Y de vez en cuando comprar ropita para el bebé._

 _Las molestias matutinas habían cesado. Estaba en un punto en el que se sentía totalmente plena, físicamente hablando. Su bebé no le causaba molestias, apenas se acordaba que estaba embarazada cuando de cargar cosas pesadas se trataba._

El calor había reducido en el interior, gracias a las ventanillas abajo, pero ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable debido al sonido que ocasionaba el aire. Optó por cerrarlas y recurrir al aire acondicionado.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó, al mirar la pantalla del automóvil. — Ya veo porqué el auto no se enfrió: no sirve el aire acondicionado. — Chasqueó la lengua. — Naruto debería comprarse otro auto. — dijo, mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

Ella no tenía auto, por lo que había tenido que ir por el de su mejor amigo antes de ir por su hija a la escuela. Hinata le había prestado las llaves de su casa.

"Pero con todo lo de la boda" pensó, "seguramente no tiene para uno nuevo". Naruto y Hinata se habían comprometido en matrimonio hacía unos meses atrás. Cuando se lo comentaron, Sakura no pudo más que sonreír de la alegría que esto les causaba. Pero antes de eso, Naruto tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos en la capital, para poder tener sus bien merecidas vacaciones, en las que podría disfrutar de su luna de miel.

Escuchó el ruido de alguien estirándose en la parte de atrás. Miró el espejo retrovisor. Una niña pequeña se había acostando en los asientos, ocupándolos a modo de cama. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Tienes que sentarte bien. — le había dicho de nuevo — Ponte el cinturón, Sarada.

 _Cuando le dijo a Ino cuál era el nombre que había escogido para su futura hija (si es que era niña) ésta no dudo en soltar una carcajada._

 _— ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! —Sakura entornó los ojos, mirándola con molestia._

 _— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —dijo, bastante insultada._

 _— Ok, ok. —intento calmarse Ino. — ¿Estás consiente del terrible daño psicológico que le causarías? No es buena idea llamarle a tu niña con el nombre de tu platillo favorito. —Sakura e Ino se encontraban comiendo en un restaurante, en el centro de la ciudad._

 _Sakura la estaba pasando bastante mal._

 _Estaba por cumplir cinco meses de embarazo. Pese a que se había esforzado por ocultarlo, su abdomen se había hinchado tanto, que mucha ropa suya no le quedaba, ni mucho menos la ocultaba._

 _Resulto despedida cuando su jefe lo descubrió._

 _Nadie quería contratar a una chica embarazada. Menos si esta estaba a pocos meses de parir. Tuvo que vender la mitad de las joyas que le quedaban para poder subsistir._

 _Para hacer que se le olvidara todo aquello, al menos por un momento, Ino la invitó a comer._

 _— Aún está en pie mi oferta. —dijo Ino._

 _— No, no pienso aceptarla. Gracias. —respondió Sakura amablemente, con una sonrisa meliflua._

 _Ino suspiró ._

 _— ¡Qué terca eres! No te digo que te vayas a vivir conmigo gratis, sólo quiero que me pagues una pequeña parte de la renta, es todo._

 _— No, Ino. No es tan fácil. No quiero molestar, ¡en serio!_

 _— No eres ninguna molestia._

 _— Además, pronto no solo seré yo, si no, también el bebé. Los bebés pueden ser muy ruidosos._

 _Ino giró sus azules ojos. Pidió la cuenta y ambas salieron del restaurante para dar un paseo por el parque._

 _— Y… ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? —Ino trato de retomar la conversación. Una vez que dejaron el local, no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Ino sabía que a Sakura le molestaba que ella le invitara todo._

 _— ¿Eh?_

 _— El de Sarada._

 _— ¡Ah! ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajaba en esa tienda Hindú? —Ino asintió. — Pues, hojeé un libro sobre mitología y di con el nombre de Saraswati, quien es la diosa del conocimiento. Me ha gustado muchísimo el nombre pero pensé ¿No es un tanto raro? Así que, de alguna forma, lo modifique un poco._

 _— Ajá. Entonces, de ser una diosa ¿pasó a ser una ensalada? —Sakura la miró enojada._

 _— Pienso que Sarada es un nombre lindo._

 _— ¿Y si es niño? —preguntó Ino._

 _— No he pensado en eso. —mintió Sakura. Claro que había pensado en un nombre. No podía llamarse de otra forma más que…_

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sarutobi Sasuke! — dijo una alegre persona de la audiencia de un programa radiofónico.

— ¡Así es! — gritó el conductor. — ¡Te has ganado 5000 yenes! — En ese momento, se escucharon vítores (probablemente pregrabados) y música de triunfo. — Tal como nuestro amigo, Keichi, de la soleada prefectura de Konoha ha dicho, Sarutobi Sasuke es un personaje del manga de Sampei Shirato, cuya base tiene bastantes fundamentos históricos. Recordemos que…— Sakura dejó de escuchar la radio. Sarada había obedecido a su madre por primera vez en el día. Se encontraba sentada del lado contrario al de su mamá, con el cinturón puesto, mirando hacia la ventana.

Ella era el vivo retrato de "él".

 _Un mes después de haber perdido su empleo en la farmacia, Sakura encontró uno en una biblioteca. Tuvo que mudarse de nuevo, ya que la casa donde habitaba con anterioridad se encontraba muy lejos de su nuevo empleo._

 _A la encargada de la biblioteca le importaba poco que ella se encontrase en su sexto mes de embarazo. Su pancita resaltaba en todos los lugares donde iba._

 _No ganaba tanto como en la farmacia, pero era un trabajo muy tranquilo. Se dedicaba a acomodar los libros en su respectivo estante además de llevar el inventario de cada uno de ellos. Como la biblioteca se encontraba cerca de una escuela secundaria, había que actualizarlo con bastante regularidad._

 _Sakura solía leerle al bebé diariamente. Gracias a que su trabajo se lo permitía, llevaba a casa una gran cantidad de libros infantiles para leerlos antes de dormir, cada noche._

 _El lugar donde vivía era bastante pequeño. Todo lo que representaba una casa acomodado en un pequeño cuarto. Aunque a veces solía sentirse demasiado apretada, ella no podía pagar algo más grande; así que se resignaba pensando que algún día podría conseguir un departamento con las dimensiones perfectas para más de una persona._

 _Los meses transcurrieron con tranquilidad. Cada día que pasaba era uno menos para el nacimiento de su bebé, algo que la emocionaba y aterraba excesivamente. Quería conocerlo, tenerlo en sus brazos. Saber si era niño o niña. Ella no había querido saber el sexo, tampoco tenía ninguna preferencia. Solo quería que todo saliera bien. Sentir que todo lo que había pasado realmente había valido la pena. Quería ver si, de alguna manera, él o ella tenían una conexión con "él"._

 _No se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre ni en sus pensamientos._

 _Había posibilidades de que su niño tuviese ojos verdes, aunque si recordaba sus clases de genética básica, las posibilidades de tener los ojos oscuros eran más, ya que éste era un rasgo autosómico dominante._

 _Podía ser que fuese su más exacta copia, pero también podía ser que fuese la de su padre. Una copia tan fiel, al menos en apariencia, que haría que su recuerdo estuviese más vivo que nunca._

 _Ésa era una de las partes que le aterraba._

 _Pero no podía negar que al mismo tiempo lo deseaba. No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado aquella noche. Las cosas estaban algo confusas dentro de su cabeza. Lo único que tenía claro eran esos ojos oscuros como la más profunda tempestad. Esa voz con un toque de arrogancia y su cabello, negro como la inconciencia en la que cayó al amanecer._

 _Tenía miedo. Miedo que nada tenía que ver con el parto._

 _Tenía miedo de no ser una buena madre, de abandonar a la miseria a su bebé. Porque, habría que ser honestos, ¿qué futuro le esperaba a un niño que había nacido de una madre joven, quien no terminó la carrera? Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería ser como sus padres. Darle todo, materialmente hablando, pero ignorar otras necesidades básicas. Ella estaba agradecida por todo lo que sus padres le habían brindado pero… ¿A qué precio?_

 _La mayor parte de su infancia Sakura se sintió sola. En la adolescencia ese sentimiento de vacío creció a tal manera que pensó que logros académicos podían llenarlo. Estaba equivocada. Ella necesitaba un poco de apoyo paternal, no más diplomas y trofeos._

 _Ella no se sentía lista para ser madre, aunque las circunstancias exigían eso de su parte._

 _No pensaba fallar._

 _El día del nacimiento de Sarada fue muy caótico. Sakura se despertó con la urgencia de ir al baño; sin embargo, cuando intento levantarse del futon, algo escurrió entre sus piernas. Supo en un instante que no se trataba de orina._

 _Se le había roto la fuente._

 _Cuando llegó al hospital, pasó inmediatamente a quirófano. Inducirían el parto. Había que sacarlo lo más rápido posible; de no ser así, el niño podría aspirar meconio y llevar a una complicación más grave._

 _Sakura solo tenía 30 semanas de gestación._

 _Le administraron oxitocina para aumentar las contracciones uterinas. Sakura estaba dilatada, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que al fin pudiera conocer a su hijo. Intentaba permanecer calmada mientras caminaba; como una forma de disminuir el tiempo de parto, pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba tener una mano amiga a quien apretar. Estaba asustada, no quería perder a su bebé. No tuvo tiempo de avisarle a nadie que estaría en el hospital, le habían pedido un número de teléfono, pero no sabía si Ino contestaría tan entrada la noche._

 _Las contracciones iban en aumento, así como el dolor que éstas conllevan. La habían pasado a la sala de expulsión. Todo pasó a ser muy confuso en este punto._

 _Sentía la necesidad de pujar. Las enfermeras y médicos presentes se lo recordaban a cada rato. Realmente lo intentaba, pero se sentía muy cansada._

 _"La cabeza está afuera" escuchó a alguien decir, seguido de un "Vas muy bien" proveniente de una enfermera a su derecha. Un último esfuerzo más… entonces lo escuchó._

 _El llanto de un bebé inundó la sala. "Es una niña" le dijo la enfermera, Sakura sonrió. Había estirado sus brazos hacia ella, se sentía muy cansada. Sus ojos se nublaban. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. "No, no puedes tenerla contigo ahora, se la llevaran a terapia intensiva" escuchó de otra enfermera, quien había bajado sus brazos. Lo poco que atisbó de ella fue su pelo azabache cubierto de una sustancia pastosa; la llevaban en brazos, cubierta de una manta blanca._

 _Luego perdió la conciencia._

 _Cuando despertó, una joven de pelo oscuro se acercó a ella. Llevaba una credencial que ponía "Shizune" en ella. Le preguntó un par de cosas y luego le habló del estado de su hija. Tenían que intubarla para administrarle una sustancia que no había tenido tiempo de sintetizar llamada: factor surfactante. Era importante también evitar que se enfriara, por lo que permanecería en cuna térmica. Además de instalar un catéter venoso umbilical para administrar líquidos y así evitar que se deshidratara: sería una complicación que mermaría aún más su salud._

 _— ¡Sakura! —Ino se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Su rostro lucía aterrado. La doctora se retiró de la habitación para dejarlas solas._

 _Sakura no podía creer lo que le habían dicho. Ino estaba hablando, por lo menos a Sakura así le parecía ya que no escuchaba nada. Todo eso le parecía una cruel broma de la vida. Podría pasarle a ella lo que fuera, pero no a su hija… a ella no._

 _Le preocupaba la salud de su hija. Todas las cosas que le tenían que hacer sonaban muy crueles._

 _Le preocupaba el dinero. Ella no tenía seguro médico por lo que el precio de la atención médica recibida caería directamente sobre sus bolsillos._

 _Simplemente no podía quedarse sin hacer nada._

 _— Pero ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó Ino. Sakura se había levantado de la cama. Se dirigió hacia el sillón donde Ino había dejado una maleta con su ropa._

 _— A buscar un empleo.— contestó Sakura, poniéndose la ropa rápidamente._

 _— Pero… acabas de parir. No es como si sólo te hubiera dado un resfriado._

 _— No tengo otra opción,Ino. —dijo con firmeza._

 _— ¡Pero tienes que descansar! — gritó Ino. Estaba preocupada: nunca había visto actuar a su amiga así. Sakura hacia caso omiso a las palabras de su amiga. Tenía que conseguir un trabajo, dos, tres… los que fuesen necesarios para que su hija se curara._

 _Ino se acercó a ella._

 _— Sakura, tienes que tranquilizarte. Piensa un poco las cosas. Sé que lo único que importa ahora es Sarada pero, no ganarás nada si tú te enfermas también. — Ino puso la mano en el hombro de Sakura. Éstareaccionó violentamente al contacto, retirándola con brusquedad._

 _— ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Ino?! Es mi niña, ¡Lo único que tengo puede morir! Yo no tengo dinero para pagarlo… Yo no quiero que se vaya… —Los sollozos interrumpieron la oración. Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara: no quería que Ino la viera llorando._

 _Ino se removía las manos sin cesar. No sabía qué hacer o decir. No entendía del todo el sentimiento que embragaba a Sakura, pero de algo estaba segura: no quería ver a Sakura sufrir. Ino se acercó con lentitud a Sakura, tomándola en brazos, sin decir una palabra. Poniendo en aquel contacto todo el apoyo que estaba dispuesta a darle._

 _Todo el que ella necesitara._

 _Sakura tuvo que dejar su pequeño departamento y volver a casa de Ino. No podía pagar renta. Tuvo que dejar su anterior empleo debido a que le pagan muy poco y el horario no le permitía trabajar en otros lados. Había aceptado que Ino le ayudara con los gastos de la casa. Consiguió tres empleos. Trabajaba en un enorme almacén durante el día. Durante la noche, cuatro veces a la semana, trabajaba como vigilante en una bodega de colchones. Y los fines de semana, como ayudante de enfermería en un asilo. Todo el dinero que ganaba lo empleaba para cubrir los gastos del hospital._

 _Durante dos meses ésa fue su rutina._

 _Ino se sentía tan impotente al respecto. La apariencia de Sakura había cambiado mucho. Debido a sus constantes desvelos, debajo de sus ojos aparecieron dos manchas negruzcas. Su cara, que había poseído con anterioridad la redondez saludable de una joven de 20 años, ahora lucia demacrada con los pómulos sobresalientes. Ya casi no hablaban. Lo único que Sakura hacía era dormir, al llegar a casa, y comer. Ella notaba como las preocupaciones estaban consumiendo a su amiga._

 _Quería darle un regalo. Una forma de premiar todo el esfuerzo que Sakura estaba haciendo. Premiar esa gran muestra de responsabilidad que estaba mostrando._

 _Pero… ¿Qué?_

 _— Sakura, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Ino. Para buscar a una profesora, había acudido al hospital donde Sarada se encontraba internada._

 _— Vine a verla. —dijo Sakura sonrojada._

 _— Pero ¿no es tu hora de comida? —Sakura asintió. — Tienes que comersi quieres conservar tus empleos. —Sakura se acarició un brazo, bajando la mirada._

 _— Si no lo hago, nadie más lo hará. Ella sólo me tiene a mí. —dijo con una sonrisa cansada. — La darán de alta mañana. — Sonrió tan ampliamente que por un momento el cansancio se fue de sus ojos._

 _— ¡¿En serio?! —chilló Ino, saltando hacia su amiga para abrazarla._

 _—Sí. Justo ahora he venido a liquidar la cuenta. Con lo que obtuve de los trabajos no alcanzaba, así que tuve que vender lo que restaban de las alhajas._

 _Ino le dio una palmaditas en la espalda, como signo de apoyo. Al decir aquella notica, Sakura parecía una mujer renovada._

 _Aquella mañana, Sakura se despertó muy temprano. Se vistió con sus mejores ropas y desayunó como no lo había hecho en meses. Con una sonrisa en el rostro (más optimista de lo que en verdad se sentía) metió todas sus pertenencias en la maleta, para luego despedirse de Ino. Le había prometido, el día en el que se mudó con ella, que cuando diesen de alta a Sarada, ella abandonaría su departamento. Tenía que hacerle frente a sus responsabilidades, por lo que no podía permitirse compartir casa con ella._

 _El día le parecía particularmente hermoso. Ese día por fin tendría a su niña en brazos. Ya la había tocado con anterioridad, pero estaba llena de cables que tenía miedo de lastimarla, además que no podía acurrucarla en sus brazos como se debía._

 _Tuvo que dejar su maleta con los guardias. Entró al hospital y, como de costumbre, acudió sin demoras al área de pediatría, lugar que había frecuentado con tanta devoción por los últimos dos meses. Las enfermeras la saludaron con una sonrisa. Ellas sabían a qué venia y estaban felices de que ésta fuese su última visita._

 _Sakura tomó asiento en la sala de espera. Miró a su alrededor: era un área grande, con dibujos de animalitos por doquier. Había, además de ella, más personas esperando noticias de sus hijos. Sakura estaba feliz de saber que no los vería jamás._

 _— Señora Haruno. — llamó una enfermera._

 _Sakura se levantó y la siguió. Sarada había dejado el área de aislados desde hace poco más de un mes, ahora se encontraba en terapia intermedia. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la enfermera no la llevaba a ese lugar, sino, al área de cuneros, donde su pequeñita dormía con placidez._

 _Sarada estaba más grande que cuando era recién nacida. Había ganado peso y longitud. No tanta como los niños de término, pero lo suficiente como para tener la certeza que se aferraría a la vida._

 _Tenía el cabello negro, muy negro. Un punto menos para ella, ya que ese rasgo lo había heredado de su padre. Su piel era blanca sonrosada. Podría decirse que era de ella pero estaba tan oscuro aquel lugar que no pudo observar con detenimiento la piel de Sasuke, así que en ese aspecto, había un empate. Sarada era demasiado joven como para distinguir en ella rasgos de sus progenitores. A Sakura le pareció que todos los bebes era iguales al momento de nacer y hasta los tres meses y, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, su hija no era la excepción._

 _Sin embargo, faltaba una cosa por determinar. Una que podría observarse en el momento en el que ella abriera los ojos: El color de su iris. Si era de un vivaz color verde, Sakura podía posicionarse como la vencedora, pero, si sus ojos eran negros, tenía que aceptar su derrota y ver materializados sus más profundos deseos y temores._

 _Sakura suspiró, encogiendo los hombros. "Al menos no es niño" pensó._

 _La enfermera le indicó que debía esperar en ese lugar, ya que debía hablar con el médico. Sakura asintió, mirando a su bebé. Se sentía tan afortunada. Hacía mucho que no poseía esa sensación._

 _El sonido de los tacones sobre la loza le indicaron que el médico de su hija estaba próxima a llegar. Durante los meses en los que Sarada había estado internada, habló con tantos médicos diferentes que le parecía gracioso que al final tuviera que hablar únicamente con "uno"._

 _— Buenos días, señora Haruno —saludó, con una inclinación leve. Sakura hizo lo mismo. La doctora era una mujer joven de exuberante belleza. Su cabello era rubio brillante, mientras que sus ojos era color avellana, dulces pero al mismo tiempo fieros. — Me da gusto comunicarle que la salud de su hija va mejorando considerablemente. Como podrá observar, ha ganado peso, también ha crecido. Eso es una buena señal; debe de saber que los bebés con la condición de su hija, no suelen responder al tratamiento de la manera excepcional como lo hizo ella. Lo que resta ahora son los controles pediátricos que deberá llevar como cualquier niña sana. Ya puede llevar a casa a su bebé. —dijo la mujer, sonriéndole._

 _Sakura observócómo una enfermera tomaba a la niña para salir de los cuneros. Para Sakura todo pasó en cámara lenta. La enfermera pasóal lado de la doctora, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, casi imperceptible. Le sudaban las manos, su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido. La enfermera le ofreció a la bebé; Sakura la tomó con cuidado. Se sentía tan suave y cálida. Tan frágil._

 _Sakura inclinó la cabeza, dándoles las gracias y despidiéndose de ellas. Caminó con cuidado, muy despacio. No podía creer que ya tuviese en sus brazos aquello por lo que tanto sufrió en el pasado._

 _Recogió su maleta con los policías; sacó de ella una cobija más gruesa para cubrirla, debido a que corría una brisa fresca._

 _Y ahí, con su bebé en brazos, no supo qué hacer. No tenía casa, tampoco dinero (más que unos cuantos yenes que le servirían para pasar una noche en algún hotel barato). Se sentó en una banca, a la salida del hospital._

 _Mirócómo su niña succionaba su mano. Tenía que darle de comer. Hasta ahora, solo había extraído su leche con una maquina especial. En ocasiones le permitían pegársela al pecho, pero no era lo mismo que hacerlo todos los días._

 _Suspiró. Abrazó a su bebé con fuerza. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele, algo que la ayudase a salir adelante, como lo había hecho hasta ahora._

 _— ¡Hey! ¡Frentona! —le gritó alguien. Sakura sabía que esa voz sólo podía permanecer a…_

 _— ¿Ino? — murmuró. Ella se encontraba con medio cuerpo fuera de un automóvil naranja chillón. Un color que reconocía por ser el auto de su mejor amigo. Éste la saludó efusivamente desde dentro. Ino salió del auto con rapidez, diciéndole algo a Naruto que Sakura no escuchó._

 _— Debiste decirnos la hora en la que ibas a venir. Pensé que regresarías a casa._

 _— Ino, sabes cuál fue el trato que teníamos…_

 _— ¡Nada de eso! — gritóIno. —Levántate, Naruto ha ido a estacionar el auto. Tienes que ver lo que hemos preparado para ti. — Con delicadeza, Ino levantó a Sakura del banco, tomando su maleta para jalarla hacia donde había ido a aparcar su amigo._

 _— Ino, no… No puedo. Sabes que no quiero ser una carga y… —Sakura se resistía, pero con su bebé en brazos no podía poner mucha fuerza._

 _— Guarda silencio por un rato. Sólo mira. —Habían llegado al auto. Naruto estaba afuera; sostenía un enorme oso de felpa. Sakura estaba segura que superaba el metro de altura._

 _—Gra…Gracias. —dijo avergonzada. Naruto se acercó a ella._

 _— ¡Quiero ver a la niña! —dijo con energía, aventándole el oso en la cara a Ino. Ésta apenas si pudo agarrarlo antes de que se cayera al piso._

 _— ¡Eres un idiota! — le gritó Ino. Sarada se removió, molesta._

 _— ¡Ino! —la riñó Sakura. Ésta hizo un mohín de indignación. Sakura la descubrió, la pequeñita movió los labios intentando succionar la cobija._

 _— Vaya, es tan… pequeña. —dijo Naruto al verla. Ino se acercó._

 _— Su cabello es negro. —dijo riendo. Ino miró a Sakura. — Cielos, Sakura, debo decir que, con temor a recibir un buen golpe de tu parte pero… la niña es…_

 _— ¿Muy parecida a "él"? — preguntó Sakura. Ino la miró con pena._

 _— Un poco, ciertamente._

 _— ¡Qué va! — dijo Naruto —Esta niña no tiene ningún parecido con Sakura-chan, a menos que… — En ese instante, la pequeña hizo ademán de despertarse, moviendo sus párpados al intentar abrirlos._

 _Los tres chicos la miraron fijamente. Atentos a cualquier movimiento._

 _— Va a abrir los ojos. — susurró Ino con emoción. Temblando, lentamente, Sarada abrió los ojos._

 _Casi les da un infarto a los tres. Ino y Naruto abrieron la boca de la impresión._

 _— Bueno, es niña. —reía nerviosamente Naruto. — Al menos eso lo sacó de ti. —Ino le dio un codazo. Alguien no había puesto atención a sus clases de biología básica, olvidando que el hombre es aquél que otorga el sexo._

 _— Sí, bueno, je, quizá sea buena idea que subamos al auto… ¿Sakura? —preguntó al ver que ésta no reaccionaba._

 _— Sus ojos son muy lindos. —dijo Sakura embelesada. Había perdido, los ojos de su hija eran negros. Pero inexplicablemente brillantes, con una chispa que le hacía recordar a los de ella. Ino carraspeó._

 _— Podrás seguir admirando su negrura en la casa, ahora sube al auto. —Ino la empujó hacia dentro. Sakura ponía menos resistencia que antes. —Bien. —dijo Ino, una vez dentro. —Hora de irnos. El cinturón, nueva mami, que si no, nos multarán. —Sakura obedeció._

 _— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó._

 _— A casa. —respondió Ino._

 _— ¿A casa?_

 _— Sí. —dijo con alegría. Sakura pudo ver, gracias a los espejos, cómo Ino sonreía._

 _— Pero yo no tengo casa._

 _— Sí tienes. —dijo Naruto. — ¡Sorpresa! —Sakura abrió los ojos con emoción. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado de un rosa suave. Naruto se había estacionado en frente de un edificio con departamentos. Tan alto que había que inclinar la cabeza para verlo en todo su esplendor. —Vamos, afuera._

 _Sakura no se había dado cuenta del momento en el que su amigo había salido del auto, ya que éste se encontraba en frente de ella, abriéndole la puerta. Sakura salió de él, aún demasiado convencida para replicar. Siguió a sus amigos, sin entender nada._

 _— ¡Bienvenida, Sakura-san! —exclamó una voz al abrir la puerta del departamento._

 _— Hinata. —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. — Te he dicho mil veces que te ahorres el "san". Llevamos años de conocernos._

 _Lo primero que vio Sakura fue a su amiga de la infancia, Hinata. Sonrojada y tierna como la recordaba. Dueña de una voz cantarina y de unos ojos color perla, tan bondadosos como aquellaúltima vez que la vio._

 _Naruto e Ino habían conducido a Sakura a un departamento lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas vivieran en él. En la que parecía ser la sala, Sakura reconoció varios muebles que pertenecían a Ino. Había también muchas cajas de mudanza._

 _— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó._

 _— Pues… he decidido mudarme. —contestó Ino, entrando. Luego colocó el enorme oso en una de las cajas. — Y también he decidido que tú vienes conmigo._

 _— Pero…—intentó replicar Sakura._

 _—Yo sé que pretendes hacerte responsable tú sola. —dijo Naruto, cerrando la puerta, para después colocarse a un lado de Ino. —Y lo has estado haciendo muy bien, ¡de veras!_

 _— No está mal que de vez en cuando aceptes ayuda de tus seres queridos —continuó Ino. —Nosotros te queremos, Sakura, y queremos ayudarte. Tómalo como un premio a tu esfuerzo hasta ahora._

 _Sakura estaba atónita. No sabía que decir. Era cierto que desde que se enteró de su embarazo, había querido responder a éste cargando todo el peso que representaba. No había permitido que nadie le ayudara._

 _Lagrimas habían caído sin querer sobre el rostro de su niña, provocando que comenzara a llorar. Sakura la arrullaba, intentando contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta._

 _— Gracias. — Fue lo único que pudo articular. Aferrándose a su bebé. Sintiéndose tan afortunada de contar en su vida con gente tan especial._

 _Y así pasaron los días._

 _Sakura vivió con Ino hasta que Sarada cumplió cuatro años de edad. Posteriormentese mudó a un departamento no tan lejos de la que ahora era la casa de su amiga. La verdadera razón por la que Sakura tomó la decisión de separarse de Ino fue porque ella se enteró que había estado declinando las propuestas de Sai, su novio, de vivir juntos, durante dos meses. La casa era espaciosa, perfecta para dos personas. Un sueño hecho realidad._

 _También había encontrado un trabajo estable como vendedora de una prestigiosa tienda de ropa para caballero. La paga no era tan buena como para vivir rodeada de lujos, pero tenía para comer, pagar el alquiler y de vez en cuando, salir de vacaciones con su hija. Sin mencionar que el horario le caía de maravilla (de 8 a 17 horas con su respectiva hora de comida; sólo días hábiles)._

 _Sin duda, las cosas por las que había pasado eran bastante duras. Cosas que jamás se imaginó vivir cuando estudiaba a la luz de la lámpara para pasar un difícil examen._

 _Y todas ellas habían valido la pena._

— ¡Sarada! Es la última vez que te lo voy a decir: ¡sal del auto ahora! — gritó Sakura. Habían llegado al aeropuerto. Sarada se había encerrado en el auto con las llaves dentro, negándose a salir.

— ¡No quiero! — gritaba. Su voz se amortiguaba gracias a los cristales. — ¡Tú no eres mi mamá!

— Sarada — Sakura sonreía apenada. Había llamado la atención de la gente que pasaba. — por favor, tienes que salir. Tío Naruto nos está esperando. Sal ¡ahora! — le lanzó una severa mirada a su hija. Ésta se cohibió un poco, pero trataba de mantener firme su postura.

— ¡No!

Sakura infló las mejillas.

— Bien. — dijo más calmada. — Me iré. — dio media vuelta, caminando hacia el frente, sin mirar atrás. Sarada suspiró: no quería quedarse sola en el auto, pero tampoco quería hablar con su mamá. Hacía tanto calor dentro que decidido bajar la ventanilla.

Su mamá llevaba una considerable distancia recorrida. Miró hacia abajo, recordó que había guardado una botella de agua que le había sobrado de la hora del almuerzo. Se inclinó para alcanzar su mochila cuando sintió un jalón hacia arriba.

Alguien la había tomado del brazo que sostenía las llaves. Gritó, asustada.

— Te tengo. — exclamó triunfante Sakura, arrebatándole las llaves. Enseguida le quitó el seguro del auto para ir por ella.

Sarada había perdido. Punto para Sakura.

— ¿Porque tengo que ir contigo? — reclamó la niña. Ambas caminaban en dirección a la sala de espera. Naruto seguramente debía de estar ahí.

— Porque hace calor, no puedo dejarte sola en el auto y porque alguien puede substraerte de él. — Sarada, enojada, infló las mejillas, en un gesto tan similar al que había hecho Sakura con anterioridad.

— Entonces ¿me dirás? — preguntó Sarada, haciendo suave y tierna su voz.

— No. — dijo con rotundidad Sakura.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — gritó Sarada, pataleando.

— ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación para otro lugar? — dijo Sakura con firmeza. Sarada gruñó. Sabía que cuando su madre utilizaba ese tono no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

— ¡Naruto-jisan! — gritó Sarada, corriendo hacia un hombre quien se encontraba sentado en frente de ella. Éste se levantó y extendió sus brazos, para recibir a la niña en un abrazo.

— Lamento la tardanza. — dijo Sakura cuando llegó al lugar donde se encontraban. — Sarada se ha puesto de un humor… —Sakura le pellizcó la mejilla a su hija.

— No te preocupes. — dijo sonriendo el hombre. Había cargado a la niña en sus hombros. La pequeña le abrazó el cuello para no caerse. Sakura tomó la maleta de su amigo.

— Me he estado preguntando, aunque generalmente no cuestione la razón de los favores que me piden, ¿por qué tenía que venir por ti, si tú podrías haber tomado un taxi?

— Hinata piensa que tengo una terrible diarrea. — Sonrió triunfante. Sakura rió.

— ¿Por qué habrías de decirle eso?

— Bueno, verás…

Sakura suspiró.

— ¿Olvidaste su aniversario? — Naruto hizo una mueca de dolor la escuchar la última palabra. Sakura había dado en el blanco. — Tranquilo, te ayudaré.

— Pero primero, ¿qué tal una hamburguesa? — le preguntó a Sarada. La niña respondió con un enérgico "Sí". Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Ella no puede comer de esas cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos a casa y les preparo algo rico?

— ¡No! — dijeron los dos al unísono. Naruto bajó a Sarada al piso.

— ¿Unas carreras hasta el restaurante? — retó Naruto a la niña.

— ¡Voy a llegar primero! — respondió ésta alegremente, empezando a correr primero.

— ¡Eso es trampa! — gritó, intentando alcanzarla.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al verlos.

— ¿Sakura? — la nombró una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura se paralizó.

Inmediatamente supo de quién se trataba.

Tantos recuerdos inundaron su cabeza al identificar aquella voz, fría y con un toque de arrogancia. Se sintió mareada debido al bombardeo de imágenes que acudieron a su mente. Temía voltearse.

 _"No…"_

— Sasuke-kun… — pronunció con lentitud. En frente de ella, un hombre vestido de traje, la miraba confundido. Aquél no era el chico que recordaba en aquel bosque. No, ya no. Era un hombre ahora.

La forma de su cabello había cambiado, lo llevaba un poco más largo ahora. Ya no se levantaba por detrás. Solía poseer dos mechones a ambos lados de su cara, enmarcándola. Ahora habían pasado a formar un flequillo que ocultaba levemente su lado izquierdo. _"Tan parecido a ella…"_

Su mirada seguía siendo gélida, resaltando el color oscuro de sus orbes. _"Como los de ella…"_

No hablaban, sólo se miraban. Le parecía un sueño. ¡Había tantas cosas que preguntarle! Quería saber por qué no la buscó. Por qué nunca le llamó. Por qué la dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

Quería saber que había estado haciendo todos esos años, ¡¿por qué desapareció de la tierra después de haberse acostado con ella?!

¿Qué significaba ella ahora para él? ¿Había sido solo una noche? ¿Pensó en ella con regularidad los últimos años?

Tantas preguntas, tan poco valor para pronunciarlas.

— ¡Mamá! — la llamó su hija. Los orbes oscuros de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia ella. Sakura no sabía cómo interpretar su semblante. Había sorpresa, pero, había oculto algo más… ¿Decepción?

— ¿Te casaste? — preguntó. Con un tono de voz casi agresivo. Duro.

Sakura sonrió de medio lado. Explicarle toda la situación resultaría muy complicado. Empezando, principalmente, por qué no quería decirle nada.

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó Sarada, escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas. Sus ojitos curiosos lo examinaban de arriba a abajo. Sakura volteó los ojos. Aquella situación le provocaba unas terribles ganas de salir huyendo.

"Ahí en frente está la respuesta de tus agobiantes preguntas, Sarada". Pensó, mirando a su hija. "Él es tu papá, un tipo a quién conocí una noche y que me abandonó sin enterarse de tu existencia"

"Y, tú, ¿recuerdas aquella noche, hace cinco años, cuando los dos estábamos demasiado ebrios como para detenernos a pensar en lo que hacíamos? Bueno, ella es el resultado de eso. Es tu hija." Pensó, mirando a Sasuke.

No.

Definitivamente no podía decirles eso.

* * *

Notas del autor:

¡Hola! Estoy de regreso. Lamento mucho no haber subido la continuación en el lapso prometido. Pasaron muchas cosas en esos días y desafortunadamente no tenía tiempo de ponerme a escribir.

Ya voy a regresar a la facultad. Por lo que trataré de todas las formas posibles actualizar cada semana. Deséenme suerte.

Quisiera aclarar unas cosas: Puede que haya utilizado mucho lenguaje técnico en la descripción de la condición de Sarada. Esto lo hice para dar a entender lo grave que estaba.

Antes de que vayan a google a buscar la traducción de todo lo que dije, se las dejo aquí: El factor surfactante es una sustancia que impide que nuestros alveolos colapsen. Se comienza a sintetizar a partir de las 26 semanas en poca cantidad, siendo esta insuficiente. Un bebé prematuro es aquel que nace teniendo menos de 36.6 semanas de gestación. Para su adecuado tratamiento hay que intubarlos, es decir, meterles un tubo por la boca hasta la tráquea para poder administrar el factor surfactante. El catéter es una especie de tubo que se conecta a una vena o arteria, por ella se administran líquidos, en el caso de los prematuros, se coloca en el cordón umbilical. Posteriormente se utilizará para alimentarlos ya que no pueden comer vía oral. La condición de estos bebes es muy delicada, por lo que el tiempo de recuperación son aproximadamente dos meses. Muchos no sobreviven debido a que son muy pequeños (algunos no llegan al kilo de peso). Como su piel es muy delgada pierden calor con facilidad, por lo que se debe de poner en cuna térmica. El frio en ellos es un factor muy peligroso, los mata en cuestión de horas.

Un bebé de termino es aquel, cuya edad gestacional va de las 37 a las 41 semanas de gestación.

Cualquier duda con gusto se las contestaré.

Agradecimientos especiales a Adreea Maca por la edición de este capítulo

Y a mi mamá, quien me explicó de manera concisa como se manejan a estos pequeñines.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior. ¡Rompí mi record!

¿Merece un comentario?

Lily N.


	3. ¡Otra vez tú!

**¡Otra vez tú!**

El sonido de sus tacones, aunado al bullicio citadino, resonaba a lo largo de la calle. Iba muy tarde para su trabajo. Últimamente había tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño durante la noche; debido a esto, el cansancio acumulado de noches y noches en vela se veía reflejado en una incapacidad para escuchar el sonido de su reloj, despertándose más allá de la hora en la que debía estar preparando el almuerzo para su hija.

Corría con mucho cuidado de no romper los delicados tacones que calzaba. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando trastabilló con una irregularidad del asfalto. En su trabajo, era obligatorio el uso de uniforme además de unos elegantes zapatos de diez centímetros de alto que le dejaban los pies adoloridos e hinchados al final del día. No importaban las lesiones que éstos le ocasionaran a su cadera, ella tenía que verse a la altura de las personas que acudían como clientes a la tienda.

Sakura guió sus nerviosos ojos esmeralda a su reloj de muñeca. Éstos se abrieron con sorpresa al percatarse que sólo tenía diez minutos para llegar. Rechazó por completo la idea de seguir corriendo hasta llegar al local y se detuvo al tiempo que llegaba a una parada de autobús. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho mientras tamborileaba con su pie el suelo, nerviosa. No debía llegar tarde.

Colocó una mano sobre un anuncio que se encontraba a su lado como una manera de relajarse. Suspiró tan profundamente que las personas que se encontraban a su lado, la miraron con curiosidad. Sakura pasó de ellos rotundamente. Algunos años atrás, aquello le hubiera provocado un sonrojo súbito y violento.

Hace mucho tiempo que le dejó de importar lo que la gente pensara de ella.

Sakura había cambiado mucho. Sin embargo, había pequeñas islas en su personalidad que aún conservaban la esencia que poseía cinco años atrás. Uno de aquellos rasgos era el orgullo, quien se había pegado a sus huesos sin posibilidad de extraerse. No le gustaba mostrar debilidad frente a nadie, ni siquiera frente a sus amigos. El día cuando sostuvo a su hija en sus brazos por primera vez, grabó con fuego en su mente: " Tienes que ser fuerte".

Sakura, desde pequeña, se encontraba rodeada de una muralla donde escondía su verdadero ser; sus anhelos y penas. Un lugar al cual no había accedido nadie; aunque, de vez en cuando dejaba que alguno de sus amigos echara un leve vistazo, tan rápido y fugaz que no alcanzaban a comprender muchas cosas que rodeaban al ser llamado Sakura Haruno. Cuando Sarada nació, aquella muralla se fortaleció, dejando de lado todo aquello que podría causarle dolor. Todo por el bien de su amada hija. A Sakura dejaron de importarle sus problemas personales, situándose en el papel de madre a tiempo completo. Sakura, la mujer, la que de antaño tenía metas y sueños profesionales y amorosos, dejó de existir.

Sakura Haruno era madre de Sarada Haruno y eso era lo único que le importaba… Hasta ese día.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío violento recorrer su cuerpo. Se abrazó a si misma tratando de controlar los espasmos musculares que la dominaban. El sólo hecho de pensar en su nombre la hacía temblar.

Él. ¡Él era la causa de todos sus recientes problemas físicos! ¡De su insomnio, sus dolores de cabeza vespertinos y su malhumor en las mañanas! Sakura bufó.

Ese día lo recordaba con demasiada exactitud. Más que el suceso en específico, lo que tenía en su mente día y noche era a "él". La forma de su rostro (que se había vuelto cuadrado) su cabello (largo, cubriendo parcialmente el lado izquierdo de su rostro), su piel (ligeramente bronceada) y sobre todo, su voz. Su magnífica voz grave llena de pedantería y frialdad tal como la recordaba. Todo esto fue un golpe directo en los recuerdos que la invadieron de nostalgia. Un golpe vehemente que rompió de una sola vez su coraza, dejando al descubierto cosas que creía había olvidado años atrás. Su deseo de ser amada por un hombre perfecto… Cosas que parecían habían salido de la película más melosa de Disney.

Negó con la cabeza furiosamente. Tenía que concentrarse: ella era madre ahora. No tenía tiempo de buscar hombres que la rechazaran al enterarse que tenía una hija, o, en el peor de los casos, que la buscaran porque era una mujer sola con una niña de la que se podrían aprovechar. Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza para deshacerse de la imagen terrorífica que en ella se formó.

Sakura jamás aceptaría todo el amor que sintió cuando él la llamó, por vez primera después de esos tan largos cinco años. Jamás aceptaría el temblor que invadió sus rodillas, los latidos furiosos que su corazón lanzaba por aquella persona que se había obligado a borrar de su memoria para seguir con viviendo con la mayor estabilidad emocional posible.

Además, ¿qué posibilidades habría de que se lo volviera a encontrar? Muy pocas, casi nulas. Se trataba de convencerse a sí misma que jamás lo vería de nuevo.

El sonido pesado de unas llantas girando pertenecientes a una gran estructura mecánica la sacó se sus pensamientos. El autobús se acercaba a mediana velocidad. Sakura levantó un brazo indicando la parada. El autobús frenó despacio, Sakura lo abordó y dejó en la bandeja el dinero exacto de su pasaje. Tomó asiento en uno de los últimos lugares de la fila de la derecha. Observó cómo el autobús retomaba la marcha despacio para después acelerar. Miró su reloj de muñeca de manera automática: Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. Si no había mucho tráfico, estaba segura que podría llegar a tiempo para checar su tarjeta. Su jefa era muy estricta cuando de puntualidad se trataba. Ella solía decir constantemente que la empresa tenía un fuerte compromiso con la calidad de la ropa que confeccionaban y vendían. Compromiso que esperaba de sus empleados también. Compromiso que tenían que cumplir voluntariamente a fuerza, si no, medio día de salario sería descontado de su pago semanal.

Sakura trató de relajarse, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento. Los recuerdos de aquel día fluyeron en su memoria como si fuesen el agua de un río en pleno verano. Se encontraba muy cansada física y mentalmente para detenerlos. Cerró los ojos, con la esperanza de que se esfumaran, pero no. Éstos cobraban más y más fuerza con el avanzar del reloj.

En un momento se encontraba sentada en el autobús, esperando llegar temprano al trabajo, y en el otro estaba en el aeropuerto, con una niña abrazando sus piernas mirando fijamente a un hombre que a su vez la miraba de manera sorpresiva. Sus ojos negros se posaban sobre la redonda cara de la niña, analizándola, intentando comprender lo que veía. Por un leve momento, uno que duro un segundo, Sakura pudo observar en su rostro la incredulidad. ¿Sería acaso que él…?

— Sakura-chan — se escuchó pronunciar a una voz masculina. — ¿Quién es él? — Su mejor amigo, Naruto, había hecho acto de presencia. Sasuke lo miró, pronunció unas palabras inteligibles y dio media vuelta. Sakura lo observó hasta que desapareció su ancha espalda entre la multitud.

Sakura abrió rápidamente los ojos al mismo tiempo que el camión pasaba en frente de su parada. Se levantó rápidamente y se bajó del camión. Al llegar al local, éste ya estaba abierto. Miró con miedo su reloj: faltaba sólo un minuto. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando a su compañera de trabajo, quien la saludo con una radiante sonrisa. Llegó hasta el área de empelados, donde se encontraba su checador. Tomó su tarjeta con habilidad y lo posicionó dentro de la ranura de aquella máquina. Sakura suspiró, limpiando con el dorso de su mano el sudor de su frente. Había checado justo a tiempo. Notablemente más aliviada, colocó su tarjeta en el estante que se hallaba atornillado en la pared, arriba de la maquina checadora.

Se dirigió a la izquierda de la habitación: en aquel sitio, se hallaban dos estructuras metálicas rectangulares con dos divisiones cada una, cuya respectiva puerta estaba protegida por un candado. Sakura tomó su bolso, introduciendo una mano dentro, sacó una llave que metió en uno de los candados de las puertas superiores. Este cedió con un leve clic. Abrió la puerta y metió en el interior su bolso, no sin antes sacar de él una polvera con espejo incluido. Quería verificar si aquella carrera había estropeado su peinado y maquillaje.

— Buenos días — volvió a saludar su compañera, entrando en la habitación.

— Buenos días, Tenten . — respondió Sakura mientras dejaba de lado el espejo, inclinándose levemente ante la chica. — Lamento no haber saludado antes, mil disculpas.

Tenten hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

— No tienes de que preocuparte. Entiendo. — Le sonrió, Sakura le devolvió el gesto. — Iré por agua para iniciar la limpieza. — anunció. Sakura asintió.

Tenten y Sakura eran las únicas empleadas de la tienda, sin contar a la geren te. El local era pequeño, pero bien surtido y ordenado. Era la sucursal más asediada de las que la marca poseía en la región. Pese a que tenían más trabajo del que podía manejar, la gerente se negaba a contratar más personal con el pretexto de: "El local es muy pequeño para alojar más gente". Debido a esto, ambas solían salir constantemente tarde.

— Sakura — la llamo Tenten haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sakura acudió a su llamado con premura. Tenten se encontraba con una cubeta llena de agua en una mano y en la otra una cubeta llena de artículos de limpieza. Sakura tomó la cubeta llena de agua y ambas avanzaron hacia la parte delantera de la tienda.

Ellas no sólo se encargaban de la limpieza, atender al cliente y organizar el inventario; sino también, en múltiples ocasiones, de llevar actualizados y en orden los registros de ingresos mensuales que eran entregados a la gerencia general.

Pero no podían decir nada, cualquier reclamo de su parte se resolvía con un: "Deberían estar agradecidas por tener un empleo como éste. En cualquier otro lugar ni siquiera las habrían considerado", decía su jefa, haciendo alusión al estado de madre soltera y estudiante de Sakura y Tenten respectivamente.

Sakura siempre contenía las ganas de estampar su puño contra la prepotente cara de su jefa cada vez que la escuchaba decir aquello.

Sin decir mucho, se apresuraron a lavar el piso y a limpiar los mostradores. Tenten acomodaba la ropa que sus clientes tomaban al querer echarle un vistazo y Sakura sacaba la basura. Terminaron la limpieza unos minutos antes de que dieran las nueve. Como de costumbre, su jefa iba a llegar tarde. Una suerte para ellas, ya que de haber llegado antes de terminar la limpieza, se habrían ganado una gran reprimenda y probablemente un castigo.

Unos minutos después de que Tenten regresara de dejar las cubetas y todos los utensilios de limpieza, su jefa llegó. Las saludó con aire de superioridad cuando pasó a su lado. Sakura, que se encontraba dándole la espalda ya que estaba acomodando el estante de corbatas que había detrás del mostrador, no pudo evitar voltear los ojos. No le parecía justo que abusara de su poder llegando tarde, dejándoles el trabajo pesado y, por si fuera poco, también el trabajo administrativo.

Sin decir nada más, se encerró en su oficina.

La mañana transcurría tranquila. No había mucha gente en la tienda, era uno de esos pocos días en los que Tenten y Sakura no iban de un lado a otro del local atendiendo clientes a diestra y siniestra. Pero a pesar de eso, aún había muchas cosas por hacer en la tienda. El día anterior había llegado la colección completa primavera-verano y se tenía que revisar que estuviera completa y acomodarse para su exhibición. Sakura sacó de las pesadas cajas que se hallaban en la bodega, tres conjuntos para vestir a los maniquís del aparador que daba a la calle mientras que Tenten colocaba, en el mismo lugar, la publicidad.

— ¿Te parece que esta camisa va con el color de la corbata? — le preguntó Sakura a Tenten cuando ésta había entrado a la bodega a dejar unos afiches que le habían sobrado.

— Me da igual — contestó, pasando de Sakura por completo.

— Vamos, no seas así. Necesito tu opinión — intentó convencerla Sakura, pero Tenten no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar. — ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó preocupada, al verla con el ceño fruncido.

— Hoy es mi examen de Programación y no he estudiado nada, nada. —admitió por fin, lanzando un profundo suspiro al terminar de hablar.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿Hoy te toca caja, cierto? —peguntó Sakura, Tenten asintió. — Ve, corre, corre. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Prometo que te cubriré el día que quieras! — aseguró, corriendo hacia la puerta. — ¡Y se vería mejor la camisa azul! — dijo, antes de salir. Sakura tomó la camisa que le recomendó su compañera y la colocó a lado de la corbata. Tenten tenía razón.

Sakura recorrió la cortina que separaba el aparador del mueble donde se encontraba la caja registradora. Mientras vestía a los maniquís, podía observar con todo detalle a Tenten, que mordisqueaba un lápiz mientras leía absorta un grueso libro del cual Sakura no podía ver el título. Ella era una chica que había ido a la ciudad con la meta de estudiar una ingeniería en la universidad de Konoha (misma en la que Sakura había estudiado años atrás) pero, pese a conseguir múltiples becas, éstas no le alcanzaban para vivir medianamente bien, por lo que se vio obligada a conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo que le permitiera asistir, por lo menos, a cinco horas de clase diarias. Terminaría la carrera mucho después que sus compañeros pero para ella eso no importaba.

Sakura solía ayudarla en lo que pudiera. No quería que ella se quedara atrapada en un horrible trabajo con ése cuando había posibilidades de algo mejor. A veces, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, la envidiaba. Ella se quedaría por siempre ahí, acomodando ropa, siendo la esclava de una persona sumamente irritante.

— ¡Termine! ¬— anunció Sakura, triunfante, observando a los bien vestidos maniquís.

Recorrió las cortinas y tiró las envolturas de la ropa a la basura. Camino hacia la bodega, dispuesta a revisar si el pedido había llegado completo cuando un mechón de pelo cayó sobre su frente, lastimando su ojo derecho. Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de empleados para poder arreglar ese desperfecto. Abrió su casillero y saco de su bolsa un peine y goma para el pelo además de unos cuantos broches. Acomodo la polvera de tal manera que pudiera verse la cara completa.

Habia sido un gran error cortarse el pelo.

Poco después de que Sarada nació decidió cortarse su largo y sedoso cabello, con todo el dolor de su corazón, debido a que le molestaba mucho para cuidar a su hija. Había optado de todo: amarrarlo en una coleta, trenzarlo, hacer un chongo con él, pero su hija y las circunstancias siempre encontraban la forma de que éste cayera en una situación incómoda.

A partir de ese momento y hasta ahora, su cabello llegaba a sus hombros e intentaba mantenerlo por todos los medios en una coleta ya que a su jefa le molestaba a sobremanera que ella llevara el pelo suelto.

Con cuatro broches y bastante goma sujetando aquel mechón, Sakura salió del cuarto de empleados y se dirigió a la bodega. En ese momento su jefa había salido de su oficina.

— ¡Sakura! — la llamó. — Necesito que hagas… — pero no pudo terminar la orden ya que en ese momento, el sonido de la pequeña campanilla que se hallaba en la puerta como una forma de anunciar la llegaba de nuevos clientes, tintineó.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — escuchó decir a Tenten.

Su jefa caminó lo suficientemente rápido (algo bastante difícil para ella, ya que, además de sobrepeso, tenía las piernas cortas) para posicionarse enfrente de aquel o aquellas personas que habían entrado. Sakura supuso de inmediato que eran gente importante, ya que su jefa nunca era tan servicial con la mayoría de los clientes regulares. — Adelante, por favor. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles?

Sakura corrió de manera directa hacia la bodega, no quería atender gente ahora. Tenía que terminar de revisar la mercancía nueva antes de que dieran la una de la tarde o no podría salir temprano. Se arrodilló a un lado de las cajas y abrió la de las camisas. Con la nota de pedido en la mano, iba tachando aquellas cuyo número coincidía con las pedidas. Estaba por llegar a su segundo tanto de camisas, cuando unos pasos apresurados (que sospechó, eran los de su jefa) la desconcentraron. Dejó la nota a un lado, concentrándose en escuchar con detenimiento para saber a dónde se dirigían. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le respondió aquella duda.

— Sakura, allá afuera hay unos clientes muy importantes. Asegúrate de mostrarles las cosas nuevas que han llegado. Ve.

— ¿Y no puede hacerlo Tenten? Estoy algo ocupada con esto y…— Sakura miró cómo aquellos ojos saltones se convertían en dos brutales armas. Cuando su jefa lanzaba ese tipo de mirada era signo de que no aceptaría ningún pero. —Está bien, está bien. — aceptó , resignada. Se puso en pie sacudiéndose la falda.

Caminó hacia la parte superior, siguiendo muy de cerca a su jefa, quien la presentaría a aquellas personas.

— Los dejó en manos de nuestra mejor empleada — Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. La boca le supo amarga—. Sakura, ellos son los señores Uchiha— "Así que ése era su apellido".

No podía creer lo irónica de su situación. Definitivamente el destino la odiaba.

"Sasuke-kun"… articularon sus labios, despacio. En un gesto que sólo el susodicho vio.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó uno de los hombres. A diferencia de Sasuke, éste poseía unos ascos más amables. Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta. Tenía debajo de sus ojos dos marcas largas que no hacían más que aumentar su ya de por si exagerado atractivo. — ¿No se llamaba así aquella chica…? — Sasuke le dio un codazo evitando que terminará la frase.

— ¡Sean bienvenidos! —dijo Sakura, gritando, haciendo una enorme reverencia. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer en ese momento? ¡¿Qué carajos haría?! Aquél era su sitio de trabajo, no podía, simplemente no debía salir corriendo de aquel sitio, aunque, de cualquier forma, no podría hacerlo, ya que sus piernas se habían quedado congeladas en su lugar. Escuchó la risita burlona del hombre que acompañaba a Sasuke. Se enderezó enseguida, con el rostro totalmente rojo debido al exagerado saludo.

Su jefa carraspeó.

— Bien, los dejo. Espero que encuentren algo de su agrado. — dio media vuelta y se acercó a Sakura sutilmente —No lo arruines. — le dijo al oído. ¿Tan notorio había sido su sobresalto? ¡Carajo!

Cerró los puños con fuerza y pegó los brazos a sus costados, intentando tranquilizarse. Se repetía mentalmente: "Todo va a salir bien. Todo saldrá bien. Es solo un cliente más. Actúa natural, como siempre lo has hecho".

Gesticulo su mejor sonrisa y, con toda la naturalidad que puso ofrecer dijo:

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

— Buscamos un traje para una boda. —contestó Sasuke. A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón — Mi tonto hermano se casara en una semana — se apresuró a aclarar al ver el rostro compungido de Sakura.

Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiro de alivio.

— Bien, ¿qué color busca?

El hermano de Sasuke se llevó una mano a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

— Me gustaría un traje negro, pero no el típico traje de bodas occidental. Quiero algo… diferente. Algo un poco más japonés.

— ¿Te estás dando cuenta de las tonterías que dices, Itachi? — refunfuñó Sasuke.

El aludido gesticuló una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

— Me disculpo por el carácter de mi hermano, el cual empeorara a lo largo de esta visita. Lo he obligado a acompañarme de compras durante todo el día. No está muy feliz debido a ello. — le dijo a Sakura, ésta rió nerviosamente. Sasuke giró la cabeza al lado contrario, visiblemente molesto. Con los brazos cruzados, se recargó en la pared.

— Esto… Creo que sé que es lo que busca. Por este lado, por favor. — dijo sonriendo.

Sakura los guió hacia el ala izquierda de la tienda, donde se encontraban los conjuntos. Itachi fue el único que la siguió, Sasuke se quedó en su lugar, observándolos. A Sakura le costaba concentrarse con la pesada mirada de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Trastabillaba, su lengua se enredaba con las palabras y, pese a que Itachi era una persona muy amable, no se sentía segura del todo.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! — le llamó Itachi. — Ven a ver esto. — Itachi sostenía un elegante traje negro con rayas de un tono gris tan sutil que apenas si distinguían.

Sasuke suspiró resignado, abandonando su lugar para dirigirse donde estaba su hermano. Sakura se alejó un poco. Mientras más lejos de él, mejor.

— No está mal. — dijo, tomando el saco para examinarlo por todos lados —. Pruébatelo. — sugirió, en un tono de voz que parecía más bien una orden. Itachi le hizo caso omiso mirando los trajes que se hallaban en el estante del frente.

— Así que, ya no estudias medicina, ¿eh? — Sakura pegó un salto y tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar. Sasuke se había colocado a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tragó saliva.

—N-No es algo de su incumbencia, Uchiha san. —respondió — ¿Qué le parece este de acá, Uchiha-san? — dijo rápidamente. Se dirigió hasta Itachi para mostrarle un traje que había tomado al azar en un intento de alejarse de Sasuke.

— Con Itachi basta. Haces que me sienta más viejo de lo que soy. — decía, mientras se colocaba el saco del traje que Sakura le había mostrado. Ésta se sonrojó; Itachi era un verdadero galán, al parecer, por pura simple inercia.

— Toma éste y pruébatelo ya. —dijo Sasuke, lazándole otro traje a la cara. Sakura se apresuró a quitárselo de encima.

— Parece ser que ya tengo muchas opciones. —dijo felizmente Itachi. — ¿Podrías indicarme el lugar donde se encuentran los vestidores?

— ¡Por supuesto! — dijo con alegría Sakura, llevándolo del lado contrario de la tienda, seguidos muy de cerca por su hermano.

Itachi se metió al vestidor con los trajes que habían escogido para él. Sasuke y Sakura esperaban afuera en silencio. Un incómodo y sepulcral silencio interrumpido sólo por el discreto tarareo de Tenten.

Sakura se mecía sobre sus talones adelante y hacia atrás mirando a todos los lados posibles mientras no fuera donde Sasuke se hallaba. Éste mantenía las manos en los bolsillos mirando al frente sin ningún interés.

— Sal conmigo. — dijo, de forma abrupta, sin ninguna palabra que antecediera esa propuesta. Sakura casi se ahoga debido a la sorpresa.

— ¡¿Qué?! — replicó entre tos y tos — ¿Pero qué pasa por su cabeza? —preguntó, susurrando, girándose para verlo.

— Tenemos que hablar. — contestó sin mostrar sentimiento alguno mirando al frente.

— ¡¿Hablar de qué?!

— Tú sabes de qué. — La forma en la que lo dijo hizo que Sakura se sintiera intimidada.

Bastante confundida como para replicar y echa un mar de niervos, miró al suelo intentando conjugar una respuesta sagaz que la librara de la situación.

— Sakura — susurró Sasuke, tomándola de los hombros para que lo mirara a la cara. — tú sabes muy bien de que tenemos que hablar o ¿acaso el matrimonio arruino tu memoria?

— ¡No sé de qué está hablando! — dijo Sakura, liberándose bruscamente del agarre — Y le pido por favor que deje de tomar estas libertades conmigo, Uchiha san. — hizo énfasis en la última frase. — De no ser así no podré darles el servicio que se merecen. —se arregló la blusa y el saco evitando así las arrugas que se pudiesen haber formado tras el agarre.

Sasuke gruñó y se cruzó de hombros. No hubo tiempo de decir nada más debido a que en ese momento, Itachi salía del probador con el traje que había seleccionado, puesto.

— ¿Qué te parece éste? — preguntó, girándose para que su hermano lo viera mejor.

— Toma el que sea y larguémonos de aquí, estás acabando con la poca paciencia que tengo.

— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó a Sakura. Ésta asintió sonriente, tratando de olvidar lo acontecido.

— Creo que esta camisa le quedaría bien. — sugirió, ofreciendo una de las camisas que se encontraban a sus espaldas.

— Me agrada. — dijo, tomándola.

¬— Si me permite un segundo, podría encontrarle una corbata que le quede muy bien con el traje. — aseguró Sakura. — Espere aquí. — dijo antes de darse media vuelta sin darles a los hombres oportunidad para contestar.

Se dirigió a la bodega con la intención de sacar a la venta una de las corbatas de la nueva colección, cuando alguien la jaló del hombro, para girarla hacia atrás.

— La camisa, la has olvidado. — La monótona voz de Sasuke comenzaba a hartarle .

— Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san. — tomó la camisa rápidamente, dispuesta a abandonar alguna oportunidad de reanudar la conversación anterior; pero Sasuke la sujetó de la muñeca. Sakura quedó de espaldas a él.

— Te invito a comer

— No, salgo tarde. No puedo.

— Te esperaré.

— No. Además, mi hija me espera. Tengo que ir por ella. Suéltate. — Sasuke la liberó. Sakura siguió su camino sin mirar atrás.

Cerró el trato como cualquier otro. Se habían llevado el traje que Sasuke le había aventado, para haberlo tomado al azar hizo una muy buena elección. Dejó todo en manos de Tenten; ella era la encargada de la caja después de todo. Se retiró hacia la bodega para terminar sus deberes, dejándolos atrás, convenciéndose de que todo sería un mal recuerdo; aunque algo dentro de su corazón le decía que no sería tan fácil librarse de Sasuke Uchiha.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

— ¡Al fin! — dijo Tenten eufórica. — ¡Se ha acabado el día laboral!

— Pero tienes examen. — le recordó Sakura.

— No era necesario ser tan cruel. — resopló haciendo un puchero, lo que provocó que cayera cómicamente sobre el mostrador.

Sakura rió. Ambas se encontraban reunidas en la caja revisando que los ingresos obtenidos en el día coincidieran con la mercancía vendida. Estaban a punto de salir. Cada vez que podía, se reunían media hora más temprano de su hora de salida para realizar todo aquello que tenían pendiente y salir temprano.

— Qué bueno que la vieja bruja se fue. — admitió Tenten, marcando con un lapicero los productos vendidos.

— No digas eso. —la riño Sakura. — Hacer esto tampoco es algo bueno.

— Pero no llegamos tarde y nos vamos súper temprano. Lo merecemos de vez en cuando.

Sakura se mordió el labio. No estaba de acuerdo con cerrar la tienda media hora más temprano, pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que su jefa las dejara hacer su trabajo mientras ella se iba temprano. Menudos dilemas morales.

Estaba exhausta. Se había sometido a tan intensa carga emocional durante el día que éste se había reflejado en un intenso dolor de espalda. Menos mal, hoy podría salir temprano.

Tras terminar el papeleo, ambas mujeres se dirigieron al cuarto de empleados para empacar sus cosas y checar sus tarjetas.

Sakura abría su casillero para sacar su bolso cuando Tenten le puso enfrente un objeto que a primera vista a le pareció un rectángulo blanco.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Sakura divertida, alejándose un poco para visualizar mejor.

— Lo han dejado para ti —lo puso en su mano. Sakura lo tomó, curiosa. Algo en aquella nota no le daba buena espina.

— ¿Quién ha sido? — preguntó. Sabía quién, por supuesto, pero quería darse el lujo de equivocarse.

— Ha sido el chico guapo que venía por el traje para la boda. No, no él. Su hermano por lo que tengo entendido. — Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Se masajeo la frente, mirando la el trozo de papel. Tenía miedo de abrir la nota, pero al mismo tiempo, quería saber qué es lo que había escrito en ella. — Se acercó a mí justo después de tomarle las medidas a su hermano. El traje necesita arreglos, recuérdame decirle a la modista mañana temprano. Me dijo: "Podrías darle esto a tu compañera" cuando me dio su tarjeta de crédito. ¡Maldita sea Sakura que suerte tienes! Es todo un bombón. — Tenten le guiñó el ojo, coqueta. — Al parecer le has encontrado un nuevo padre a tu niña.

Sakura soltó una irónica carcajada. "Si supieras…" pensó. Tenten la miró extrañada, no entendía que es lo que le pudo haber causado tanta gracia. Agradecida por ese singular momento de humor, Sakura seco las lágrimas que había derramado y se guardó la nota en el bolsillo del saco.

— Tengo que irme. Ha sido muy divertido todo esto, ¡en serio! — dijo, dándole unas pequeñas palmadas a Tenten en el hombro.

— Espera, ¿no lo leerás? — preguntó, visiblemente decepcionada.

— No me interesa. — respondió. Sakura se dirigió hacia el checador.

— Pero… ¡Vamos! ¡Es muy atractivo! — Tenten intentaba convencerla. — Además, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con alguien? — Sakura no respondió. Dejó su tarjeta en el lugar de siempre y salió a la parte superior de la tienda. Esperó con paciencia en frente de la entrada a que su compañera terminara para salir juntas.

Tentó el bolsillo donde de la nota se encontraba. Metió la mano y la sostuvo con el puño cerrado por un momento, sopesando la posibilidad de ver su contenido o no.

Extendió la mano frente a ella. Nota lucia arrugada y un poco mojada por su sudor. Maldijo por lo bajo aquella debilidad suya y la abrió.

"Te espero en el Restaurante Saint. Michael.

No me importa a qué hora salgas. Te estaré esperando.

U.S."

"¡¿Acaso ese tipo nunca se da por vencido?!" pensó Sakura, bastante cansada de su actitud.

— Y, entonces, ¿irás? — Sakura ahogó un grito. Tenten se encontraba detrás de ella y, al parecer, había leído todo.

— ¡Lo leíste!

— Sí. — aceptó cínica. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

— ¡Es privado!

— Mira, Sakura, la verdadera cuestión aquí es ¿irás o no irás? Y mientras lo piensas, vamos cerrando que tengo un importante examen y no quiero llegar tarde — Sin más, Tenten zanjó el tema y salió del local. Sakura la siguió estupefacta. Bajaron la cortina y pusieron los candados correspondientes para luego seguir cada una su camino. Tenten se despidió de Sakura, pero ésta la ignoró.

Mantenía en la mano aquella nota, apretándola con fuerza mientras caminaba sin rumbo. Resonaba en su cabeza la pregunta que le había hecho Tenten antes de irse: ¿Iría o no iría?

Tenía que dividir aquella decisión conforme las cosas negativas y positivas que aquello acarrearía.

Una de las cosas que Sakura consideraba formaba parte de los "contra" era el hecho de que tenía que llegar temprano para recoger a su hija. Aquella cita sin duda la demoraría. La maestra la había citado para hablar de asuntos referentes a Sarada y no la quería hacer esperar.

Pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que ésa podía ser una ocasión perfecta para arreglar las cosas que hace cinco años quedaron pendientes. ¿Sería un buen momento para decirle que tenía una hija? Sakura lo descubriría en el transcurso de la charla, claro, si accedía a ir. Ésa formaba parte de los "pros".

Contra: no quería verlo. Sakura se había convencido que Sasuke era algo con lo que no tendría que lidiar de nuevo en la vida. Cuando se lo encontró en el aeropuerto, después de algunos días, recurrió al mismo pensamiento una y otra vez con el objetivo de mantener una vida tranquila. Aquel encuentro en su trabajo no fue más que un enorme castigo divino por tener sexo antes del matrimonio, quería pensar; por lo que, habiendo pagado sus culpas, no se lo encontraría de nuevo. ¿Qué razones tenia para ayudarle al destino a ponerlo de nuevo en su camino?

Pro: quería verlo. Aceptar que aún lo amaba era algo que jamás haría, más que nada porque, a sus ojos, no encontraba motivos para amarlo. Pero el hecho ilógico que ella odiaba con todo su ser era el hecho de que lo amaba tanto que su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en él.

"Estúpida e ingenua Sakura", se decía.

Y mientras seguía pensando más cosas negativas para no presentarse, sus pies la guiaban hacia aquel restaurante. Se encontraba una cuadra al norte del local. A diez minutos a pie. Era un lugar bastante elegante (otra cosa por la cual no ir: no llevaba ropa de gala) y caro. La mayoría de las personas que comía ahí tenían mucho dinero, o al menos más que Sakura. Y eso ya era decir bastante.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando se encontró del otro lado de la calle, mirando las puertas de la entrada del restaurante. Debía de estar camino a la escuela de hija, como buena madre que era. Pero no, había cedido a sus instintos como mujer, cegada por un amor cuya existencia era demasiado patética en sí misma, que Sakura no podía evitar maldecirse cada vez que lo sentía vibrar en su interior.

Se sacudió la falda. Quitó de su saco la insignia con su nombre y el gafete de la empresa donde trabajaba. Pasó una mano por su cabello intentando verse lo más digna de aquel lugar aunque sabía que iba a discordar de cualquier forma.

Lanzó un hondo suspiro y cruzó la calle, dispuesta a encarar al enemigo.

— Bue… — carrascas. — Buenas tardes. —vsaludó.

— Bienvenido. — dijo la señorita que se encontraba en la recepción. Al verla su rostro sonriente se convirtió en una mueca desagradable. La miró de arriba a abajo criticando su vestimenta. — ¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó, mordaz.

Sakura se sentía muy incómoda. Se debatía entre el salir corriendo o decirle unas cuantas cosas a la señorita recepcionista.

— Estoy buscando al señor Uchiha. — respondió con firmeza.

— ¿U-Uchiha? — preguntó, impactada.

— Sí, eso dije. — Sakura rodó los ojos. — ¿Me podría decir si aún está aquí?

La señorita se retiró del mostrador y con un menú en la mano, le indicó que la siguiera.

Tal como se lo había imaginado, el restaurante era muy elegante. No había mucha gente; sin embargo, el sonido de la música clásica alegraba el lugar. El piso estaba alfombrado de color rojo, mientras que en el techo relucían varios candelabros dorados con finos cristales. Las mesas y sillas eran de madera oscura, casi negra, que Sakura identificó como ébano. En el centro de las mesas había floreros con rebosantes rosas rojas, las favoritas de su mejor amiga. Las cortinas que cubrían los ventanales parecían hechas de una seda muy fina, cuyo color dorado resplandecía a la luz de las farolas. En la esquina superior derecha había un pequeño escenario con un hermoso piano. Supuso que solían dar conciertos en vivo cada tanto. La señorita giró hacia la izquierda, dirigiéndola hacia una zona un poco más privada que la anterior, la cual, en lugar de sillas tenía un sólo banco largo forrado de terciopelo rojo, con respaldo de ébano, que formaban pequeños cubículos de diferente tamaño. En uno de ésos, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha sosteniendo un vaso lleno con un líquido cobrizo.

Sakura tragó saliva. Lucía muy atractivo en aquella posición. La luz de aquella zona se encontraba ligeramente atenuada ocasionando que el rojo de la alfombra y los cojines se reflejaran en sus ojos negros convirtiéndolos en dos hipnóticos rubíes. Lucía más agresivo, más dominante. En ese momento, Sakura sintió que podría hacer todo lo que él le pidiese. De nuevo.

— Lamento la interrupción, Uchiha-san, pero su invitado ha llegado. — dijo la joven. Sakura sintió como un cosquilleo subía por su esófago y se posicionaba en su garganta formando un nudo. Tragó saliva tratando de disolverlo.

— Con permiso. — susurró, sentándose en frente de Sasuke. Trato de limpiarse las manos en su falda: sudaban a cantaros.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo más? — preguntó la señorita.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? — ¬preguntó Sasuke a Sakura, ésta negó con la cabeza. — No, puedes retirarte. — La señorita asintió sin despegar la mirada de Sasuke, mas no se movió. Sasuke y Sakura esperaron con paciencia a que la señorita se retirará, pero esta parecía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Sakura carraspeó, la joven se disculpó y se fue, acentuando el movimiento de sus caderas.

Sakura rió para sus adentros. Al menos no era la única que caía en las redes de Sasuke. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos; intentaba de controlar el temblor de sus manos alisando su falda. Sasuke vació de un trago el contenido del vaso que sostenía y lo volvió a llenar con la botella que tenía en frente.

— Te has cortado el pelo. —dijo.

— Sí. — contestó Sakura, tocándolo por inercia.

Silencio.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Sakura al fin. — ¿De qué quiere hablar? — le preguntó, con un tono de voz suave, intentando no irritarlo.

— Definitivamente el matrimonio arruinó tu cabeza. — dijo con sorna, aventando el vaso a la mesa. Sakura se sobresaltó.

— Yo… ¡Yo no estoy casada! — aclaró, elevando la voz lo suficiente para que únicamente Sasuke escuchara la determinación de la oración.

— ¡¿Y quién era aquel rubio con cara de idiota que estaba contigo en el aeropuerto?! No seas cínica, Sakura. — Sasuke estaba muy enojado, Sakura no pudo evitar hundirse en su asiento.

— N-no es mi marido y tampoco tiene cara de idiota. Es mi mejor amigo.

— Tienes una hija, eso significa que tienes a alguien a tu lado. ¿Quién es?

— ¡Eso es algo que no le incumbe, señor Uchiha! No sé qué pretende con tantas preguntas sobre mi vida. Puede que usted y yo hayamos tenido algo que ver en el pasado, pero eso no le da ningún derecho de venir aquí cinco años más tarde y exigir respuestas como si las mereciera. — Sakura dejo la cortesía de lado y sacó coraje de algún sitio dentro de sí. Pese a que se sentía muy intimidada por él, le parecía muy molesto la confianza que parecía tener con ella.

— Bieny. — dijo Sasuke, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Parecía una pantera dispuesta a atacar. — Entonces quiero saber ¿por qué demonios me dejaste desnudo, en medio del bosque y sin decir absolutamente nada? — dijo apretando los dientes, lentamente.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿De manera que, para él, ella siempre fue la mala? Sakura giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando asimilar lo dicho.

— A ver — dijo, poniendo las manos al frente — espere un poco. ¿Dice que yo me fui sin decir nada? — Sakura rio nerviosa. — No puedo creerlo. — susurró para sí.

— Eres una mentirosa. — respondió Sasuke. Su voz estaba llena de rencor — ¡Dime que más es una farsa! No estudias medicina y además tienes una hija. Vaya manera de pasar tus noches: seduciendo chicos sin importarte nada…

— ¡Basta! — Sakura se puso en pie, golpeó la mesa con las manos extendidas. Estaba segura que las personas que se encontraban próximos a ellos habían oído el estruendo. — No voy a dejar que siga hablando de mí como si me conociera. ¡Nunca le dije mentiras! No soy una… prostituta que va de cama en cama como usted insinúa, y aunque así lo fuera, ¡no es su maldito problema! — gritó. Tomó su bolso, dispuesta a irse; pero Sasuke fue más rápido: la tomó del brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

— Esto no termina aquí. —dijo, en un susurro. Era consciente de las miradas que se dirigían hacia ellos. La voz de Sakura había retumbado en todo el restaurante.

— ¡Sí, claro que sí! No pienso pasar otro minuto más con usted. —Sakura se puso de pie. Tenía a Sasuke muy cerca de ella. Había crecido mucho.

—Entonces, si todo lo que dices es cierto. ¿Dónde quedo la estudiante de medicina, soltera y libre de hijos que dijiste ser?

Sakura suspiró. Mirándolo con avidez replicó:

— "Era" una estudiante de medicina. La razón por la cual lo deje ¡no le importa! "Era" soltera y lo sigo siendo. Tengo una hija, pero es ¡mía! y usted no tiene nada que ver en eso. — La convicción con la que dijo la última frase le sorprendió demasiado. Sentía cómo el peso de la mentira aplastaba su pecho. La posibilidad de confesarle su paternidad se había esfumado con el viento.

El sonido de unas campanas inundó el restaurante. Un reloj, en algún lugar cercano, anunciaba el inicio de una nueva hora. Sakura miró su reloj de muñeca. Se sobresaltó al ver la hora.

— ¡Las seis de la tarde! — Sakura tragó saliva. ¡Era muy tarde! — Lo-Lo siento, tengo que irme: mi hija me espera. — Lo hizo a un lado bruscamente. —Y, por cierto, le dejé una nota con mi número antes de irme de aquel lugar hace cinco años. Esperé a que me llamara durante mucho tiempo pero… Nunca lo hizo — Sakura le daba la espalda y no pensaba voltear para ver su reacción. Esperó un poco para que Sasuke dijera algo más pero, como no lo hizo, salió precipitadamente del restaurante.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando los tacones con los cuales tropezaba cada diez metros. Decidió dejar todo lo que había hablado con Sasuke en aquel caro restaurante. No pensaba gastar más su tiempo pensando en todas las cosas humillantes que aquel tipo le había dicho. Enterró el tema dentro de su memoria y se enfocó en su hija, quien estaría muy molesta con ella por llegar tarde a recogerla.

— Buenas noches. — saludó con la voz entrecortada. Dentro del salón de clases solo había tres niños, contando a su hija. — Lamento la tardanza. — se disculpó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Su hija la miró y, tal como había vaticinado, le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria. La maestra se acercó a ella. Su rostro lucía serio.

— Pase, señora Haruno. Podemos hablar en lo que Sarada-chan arregla sus cosas — le invitó. Sakura entró al aula nerviosa. La maestra se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde tenían apiladas las sillas de los niños, tomando una. — Lamentó no tener sillas más grandes para ofrecerle

La pasó a su lado indicándole que se sentará, Sakura agradeció y tomó asiento. La silla era tan pequeña que tenía que doblar las piernas para acomodarse.

— Sarada me ha dicho que usted quería hablar conmigo. — La maestra asintió. —¿Sarada ha hecho algo malo?

— No, en absoluto. Sarada es una niña muy aplicada. Aprende con mucha facilidad y es muy participativa, pero desde hace unas semanas he notado que le cuesta trabajo ver de lejos. Cuando se sienta en los lugares de atrás tiene que pararse en múltiples ocasiones para poder observar los dibujos que suelo ponerles al frente. También he notado que se aleja mucho de los libros que lee. Creo que lo adecuado sería llevarla al médico.

Sarada había llegado con sus cosas, poniéndose a lado se su mamá. Sakura le prometió a la profesora llevarla al médico lo antes posible y le dio las gracias por el aviso. Tomó la mano de su hija, disculpándose nuevamente por haber llegado tarde y salió del salón.

El cielo vespertino estaba tenido de naranja cuando ambas salieron de la escuela. Caminaban tomadas de la mano con tranquilidad hacia la estación de trenes. Sarada estaba enojada. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron del salón.

— Sarada, perdóname por haber llegado tarde. He tenido mucho trabajo, por más que me apuraba, ¡no terminaba! —se disculpó Sakura, acariciando la cabeza de su hija con cariño.

— ¿Podemos comer pizza? — preguntó Sarada, un poco más animada.

— Está bien, pero también comerás vegetales. —Sarada hizo un puchero. Sakura rió. Tomó a su hija en brazos y acurrucó su cabeza en su cuello. Tener a su hija así de cerca la hacía sentir en paz.

Estaban tan absortas disfrutando la compañía de la otra, que no se dieron cuenta que una persona las observaba muy de cerca.

Con los brazos en los bolsillos, Sasuke miraba cómo ambas se perdían en el túnel que las conduciría a casa.

Había algo en aquella niña que lo sobresaltaba. Algo que no podía decir con certeza que era, pero, sin lugar a dudas, le interesaba.

Y estaba dispuesto a descubrir qué era.

* * *

¡Hoooola queridos lectores!

No me queda más que ofrecerles una enorme disculpa. Me he tardado mucho, este fue un capítulo que me costó mucho trabajo ¡Demasiado! Había momentos en los que no sabía cómo enlazar las ideas en mi cabeza y, para mi mala fortuna, iba muy atrasada en mis materias y los exámenes estaban próximos. Como era de esperarse, tuve que poner una pausa en el fic y enfocarme en mis exámenes. Afortunadamente me fue muy bien (Tuve 9.4 en nefrología cosa que jamás llegue a imaginar)

En fin.

Sobre el fic... Solo puedo agregar que la escena de Sasuke reclamándole cosas a Sakura era una de la que más quería escribir. El siguiente capítulo será más corto pero muy, muy interesante.

Agradecimientos súper mega especiales a Andreea Maca por la edición de este capítulo.

Agradecimientos a , no me dí cuenta que el formato había cambiado al publicarlo. Esta corregido el capítulo dos ¡Muchas gracias por la sugerencia! y a una personita que permanece en el anonimato, tampoco me di cuenta que se había borrado esa parte del capítulo uno, se ha corregido ¡Gracias!

De ahora en adelante revisaré mejor a la hora de publicar.

¡Tengo mucho sueño! (Odio el horario de verano con todo mi kokoro)

¿Merece un comentario?

Lily N.


	4. Nuevas oportunidades

_Agradecimientos especiales a Andreea Maca por la edición de este capítulo._

* * *

 **4.- Nuevas Oportunidades**

Sakura miraba a la calle a través del grueso cristal con el que estaba hecho la puerta. Los sentimientos que transmitía su mirada iban del asombro casi puro hasta el hastío. Miraba sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos, verdes brillante, captaban. A fuera de la tienda en la que trabajaba, estacionado justo en enfrente de la entrada, Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba recargado en la puerta de su automóvil. La miraba con el rostro frío que habitualmente mostraba al mundo; sin embargo, había en el algo que a Sakura le molestaba: tan sutil que a primera vista no se notaba, Sasuke sonreía. Era una sonrisa tan burlona que a ojos de Sakura decía: no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

Sakura suspiró, recargó su frente en el mostrador (hoy le tocaba caja) intentando despejar su mente. ¿Tenía que acostumbrarse a encontrarse con él, a verlo todos los días? Él parecía no querer dejarla en paz.

¿Qué es lo que esperaba de ella?

—Tenten —llamó. Su compañera levantó el rostro. Se encontraba acomodando calcetines en los estantes inferiores en un área cercana a ella—, tomaré mi media hora de comida ahora. Cúbreme —ordenó, sin darle a su compañera la oportunidad de declinar.

Sakura salió de la tienda con paso firme y con cuidado cruzó la calle. Sasuke se estremeció levemente al verla salir pero como era muy propio de él, el estremecimiento sólo duró una fracción de segundo.

—Si buscas el traje de tu hermano, aún no está listo. Nuestra modista ha tenido problemas con su máquina. Lamentamos las molestias. —Lo encaró, rudamente.

—No vengo por eso —contestó cortante—. Acompáñame a comer. —El tono con el que lo dijo, a Sakura le molestó. Parecía más una orden que una invitación.

—No —Resolvió Sakura —, tengo que trabajar. A diferencia de ti, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer en lugar de atosigar gente. —Sasuke volteó los ojos, acercándose a ella— ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —preguntó con miedo, al ver cómo él abría la puerta del auto y se acercaba a ella amenazadoramente.

— ¿Desde cuándo cambiaste el "usted" por el "tú"? —Sasuke la acorraló de tal manera que la única forma de librarse de su contacto era entrando al auto— Esto la deja muy mal, "señorita" Haruno. —Se burló.

Sakura forcejeó, intentando en vano alejarse de él. Le molestaba tenerlo cerca pero le molestaba aún más que su estúpido corazón aumentara la velocidad de contracción al sentir su contacto.

— ¡Déjame! Gritaré que intentas secuestrarme. No... ¡Gritaré que intentas violarme! —gritaba, pero Sasuke parecía inmune a todas sus amenazas.

Harto, Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la empujo dentro, cerrando de un portazo y poniéndole seguro, por si intentaba escapar. Rodeó el auto hasta el asiento del conductor. Tan pronto entró en él, recibió una patada que bloqueó por poco. Sakura estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando por su libertad.

— ¡Déjame salir! —exigía. La molestia de Sasuke aumentaba más y más haciendo que una vena de su frente comenzará a hincharse— ¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Ayuda! —Sasuke tomó las muñecas de Sakura con una mano y con la otra le tapó la boca.

—Estás acabando con la poca paciencia que tengo. Deja de gritar y patalear como una niña, Sakura. —Le dijo, muy molesto. Sakura volvió a atisbar el color rojizo en sus ojos como lo había hecho un día atrás. Sasuke la soltó. Resignada, Sakura se sentó adecuadamente y Sasuke aprovechó para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿A otro restaurante donde puedas llamarme puta? —preguntó airada, mirando al frente. La última palabra caló en lo más profundo de la conciencia de Sasuke; pero, como era propio de él, se puso su cinturón y encendió el auto, ignorándola.

Nadie dijo nada. Sasuke se limitaba a conducir y Sakura a mirar por la ventana del automóvil. Ni siquiera encendieron la radio para tratar de aliviar el tenso ambiente que había entre ellos.

Avanzaron unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a un restaurante familiar no muy lejos de su sitio de empleo. Sakura había oído hablar de él por Tenten. Solía decirle, en tono molesto, que sus compañeros gustaban mucho de acudir a aquel sitio debido a las lindas chicas en trajes sugerentes que atendían. Ignoraba si la calidad de la comida era buena.

— ¿Comeremos aquí? —preguntó, un poco insegura. No le gustaba sentir aquello, ya que, aunque estuviera muy enojada con él, le preocupaba que la atención de Sasuke se alejara de ella.

—Sí —respondió. Sasuke se bajó del auto y caminó hacia la entrada. Sakura suspiró profundamente, bajó del auto y caminó con rapidez para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Espera! —alzó la voz, justo al mismo tiempo en el que Sasuke giraba la perilla de la puerta para entrar — Ya que acabas de secuestrarme, al menos ten la decencia de esperarme — Lo riñó. Sasuke hizo caso omiso y continuó la acción anteriormente detenida.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —dijeron una docena de señoritas con una amabilidad exquisita al momento en el que ambos pusieron un pie dentro del establecimiento.

Sakura ahogó un grito: eran realmente hermosas. Ninguna de ella pasaba de los 20 años; la juventud rebosaba en su piel. Sus trajes eran demasiado escandalosos, al menos para Sakura: era una especie de traje de cuero negro ajustado al cuerpo. Cubría estrictamente lo necesario: en la parte de los senos, cuyo escote prominente realzaba la exquisitez de aquella zona, una fina cintilla roja adornaba las orillas. A la altura de la cadera portaban una falta negra rígida que terminaba en picos formando un zigzag con cinta blanca en la orilla y, debajo de ella, una falda blanca de tela muy fina cubría los lugares que la otra dejaba. Ambas tenían una peculiaridad: estaban incompletas. El ruedo no cubría la parte de anterior de la zona pélvica, sin embargo, esta se continuaba con el resto del traje, tomando la forma de un singular bañador. Justo arriba de la sínfisis del pubis se encontraba un grueso encaje blanco que intentaba suplir la ausencia de ruedo en aquel lugar. Los miembros superiores e inferiores estaban cubiertos con calentadores hechos de la misma tela y color que el resto del traje. Los primeros llegaban a mitad del brazo, terminando en zigzag adornados con citilla roja en las orillas; los segundos llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Los zapatos eran rojos de tacón pequeño con listones que rodeaban sus piernas seductoramente terminando en un lindo moño.

Sakura se mordió el labio. Ellas eran tan lindas. ¿Cómo podría competir contra ellas? Tenía miedo de mirar a Sasuke. Estaba segura que, como cualquier hombre, estaría encantado.

Una de las chicas se acercó a ellos. Con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, hizo una breve inclinación y las demás chicas se dispersaron.

— ¿Mesa para dos? —preguntó. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. La joven pidió que la siguieran— ¿Esta bien este lugar? —Los había llevado había a una mesa con vista a la calle. Estaba muy iluminado y tibio, ya que el sol le daba de lleno. Al ser todavía temprano, el calor era agradable. Sasuke no dijo nada. Sakura asintió y ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, éste se encontraba bastante ocupado en su teléfono. Movía los dedos sobre él, escribiendo algo. Ella intentaba relajarse por todos los medios. Tomó un menú, que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, y lo abrió. Le sorprendió la cantidad de platillos dulces que había. Parecía más una confitería que un restaurante.

—Y dígame, señor Uchiha, ¿a qué se debe tan radiante invitación a almorzar? Pensé que, con todo lo dicho ayer, usted no querría verme ni en pintura.

El tono sarcástico de su voz hizo reír a Sasuke. Sakura comenzaba a sentir cómo la ira subía por su garganta: Sasuke en ningún momento había despegado la mirada de su móvil. No sabía si se reía de ella o con ella.

— ¿No me responderá nada? Ya que usted me ha traído en contra de mi voluntad, considero que lo que menos merezco son unas palabras de su parte; de preferencia, aquéllas que respondan algunas de mis preguntas. —Sakura dejó la amabilidad de lado— ¡¿Te pasarás la mañana entera en el teléfono?! —gritó, al ver que esté no le prestaba atención. Todavía no podía perdonarle todo aquello que le dijo ayer. Había olvidado su antigua promesa de "No pensar en Sasuke y actuar como si no existiera" para encararlo y exigir una explicación de sus acciones. Simplemente no podía llamarla suripanta y posteriormente hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sasuke suspiró. Parecía que todo aquello le costaría más trabajo del que pensó.

—Sakura —contestó fríamente—, no estoy de humor. Trata de comportarte como lo que eres: una adulta, y respeta el lugar.

Sakura soltó una risita irónica.

—Déjame ver si entendí: el señor que fue a mi trabajo y prácticamente me secuestró y que ayer no se cansó de llamarme de todo y reclamarme cosas personales en un lugar público, ¿me está pidiendo respeto? ¿Es una broma? —A Sasuke le había saltado una vena en la sien del coraje.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga para que te comportes? —inquirió en un susurro, muy molesto.

—Pídeme perdón. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y volteó al lado contrario.

—No —contestó rotundamente Sasuke. Sakura abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—Si no estamos aquí para que me reclames cosas y, evidentemente, tampoco para que me pidas disculpas, ¿qué quieres de mí? —lo cuestionó.

A Sakura todo aquello no le cuadraba. No entendía nada del comportamiento de Sasuke. ¿Acaso era masoquista? Él creía que ella era la mala, así se lo dejó claro la noche anterior. ¿Qué ganaba él con verla de nuevo? Sakura era totalmente consiente que no era la clase de mujer que él pensaba, pero sabía que no iba a cambiar con tanta facilidad el precepto que él tenía de ella.

Estaba muy confundida. Sasuke no era nada coherente entre lo que decía y hacía.

La mesera que los estaba atendiendo regresó con una libreta en la mano y un lapicero en la otra. Les sonreía.

— ¿Listos para ordenar? —preguntó. Sakura esperó a Sasuke a que dijera algo.

Sakura, nerviosa de que ella hubiese escuchado la discusión, tomó el menú y lo hojeo rápidamente.

—Un capuccino moka y un short cake, por favor —pidió. Eligió el pastel más caro que vio. No le costaría tan barata la osadía de privarla de su libertad.

—Un café americano sin azúcar —ordenó Sasuke. Sakura esperó a que agregara algo más, al igual que la mesera pero, pasados unos segundos, la mesera se inclinó levemente y se retiró.

— ¿No comerás nada más? —le preguntó a Sasuke, consideraba que una taza de café americano no era un buen desayuno.

— No me gustan las cosas dulces —contestó.

Sasuke terminó de escribir en su móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su saco. Giró el rostro hacia la ventana, dispuesto a ignorarla. Peséque a Sakura ese gesto hizo que se le revolviera el estómago, decidió concederle una pequeña tregua.

"¿Qué quería de ella?" era una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza y que al parecer, él no respondería jamás. Estaba muy enojada sí, pero también muy triste. Todo lo que le había dicho ayer, pese a su convicción de olvidar, seguía dando vueltas en sus recuerdos.

Ése no era ni de cerca el reencuentro que había soñado. Aunque se había decidido a olvidarlo, algunas veces se descubría fantaseando con él: que lo encontrara de nuevo, que corriera hacia ella y la abrazara confesándole un amor que nunca existió.

La única historia de amor que había vivido no sabía si categorizarla como tal, puesto que ni siquiera había empezado. Sólo tuvo un final, aunque suene ilógico. Una noche de pasión iniciada por el valor que el alcohol les otorgó.

Recuerdos que pesaban y que ella atesoraba.

Recuerdos que no valían nada y que ella tenía como un todo.

Se sentía tan estúpida en aquella situación pero… ¿Y si era un nuevo inicio?

La mesera llegó con su orden. Les entregó a cada uno sus platillos y, deseándoles una buena comida, se retiró.

Sasuke no había despegado los ojos de la ventana en ningún momento. Ignoraba por completo la humeante taza de café que había enfrente. Sakura miraba dudosa su comida. No sabía si comer primero o esperar hasta que Sasuke lo hiciera.

Sasuke se llevó la taza a los labios, sin dejar de ver la ventana y, antes de que diera un sorbo, posó sus ojos en Sakura. Notó la indecisión de su mirada.

— ¿No vas a comer? —La cuestionó y sorbió con cuidado el contenido de la taza. Sakura levantó la mirada hacia él.

— Eso no será algo bueno para tú estómago —comentó, señalando la taza de café— Deberías de comer algo más.

— ¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? —preguntó Sasuke en tono mordaz.

— Yo sólo decía —contestó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa. Tomó la cuchara y la sumergió, con pena, en el pastel. El postre era exquisitamente hermoso. Aún no lo probaba pero la imagen en sí era un manjar para los ojos. Era simplemente bello.

Introdujo la cuchara en la boca. Un sabor suave y dulce invadió sus papilas gustativas. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado debido al sabor.

— Sasuke —pronunció lentamente— ¡Sabe delicioso! —anunció. Sasuke la miraba con un dejo discreto de diversión en su seria mirada. Tomó otro sorbo de su café. Sakura seguía muy entusiasmada con el postre. Era increíble lo voluble que podía llegar a ser.

¿Aún era tiempo de crear nuevos recuerdos? ¿Podría darse esa oportunidad? ¿Le otorgaría él ese privilegio?

Sakura lo miró, Sasuke intentó descifrar los sentimientos que esa mirada intentaba trasmitirle. La joven miraba al pastel y a su interlocutor alternativamente.

Sasuke supo de inmediato que quería.

—No —exclamó rotundamente—. No me gustan las cosas dulces. Es tuyo, cómetelo tú.

Sakura infló las mejillas. Lucía realmente tierna.

— Pero es demasiado delicioso como para comérmelo yo sola; además, esto puede ir a parar directamente a mi abdomen. Ayúdame con él. —Le suplicó. Sasuke se negó nuevamente. Tomó un poco más de café. Le echó un leve vistazo a la taza. El líquido negro llenaba menos de la mitad. Alzó la vista nuevamente hacia su compañera, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa al hacerlo.

Sakura extendía su brazo hacia él con una cucharada repleta de empalagoso pastel, lista para penetrar en su boca.

Sasuke retrocedió de manera innata, Sakura se acercó a él. Su rostro estaba arrebolado y sus labios apretados. Era evidente que todo aquello le costaba demasiado. Sus ojos verdes brillaban anhelantes.

¿Cómo es que había pasado de ser una sarcástica y muy iracunda chica, a intentar hacer un gesto demasiado tierno?

Sasuke suspiró, estaba seguro que no podría librarse de ella. Sería como una pequeña compensación por secuestrarla en horas de trabajo. Sería como una disculpa por todo, quizá.

Se acercó a la cuchara y justo cuando abrió la boca para recibir el bocado, el teléfono en su mano comenzaba a vibrar insistentemente.

Sasuke lo tomó y miró en la pantalla aquel número que había estado ignorando toda la mañana. Sakura se dio por vencida y, resignada, se tragó el pastel, molesta.

Sasuke se disculpó y salió del restaurante con el teléfono al oído. Sakura podía verlo a través del cristal. Se detuvo enfrente de la ventana donde ella se encontraba sentada.

Sakura podía ver que discutía. Los rasgos en su rostro delataban la molestia que aquella llamada le causaba. Aún no podía creer que se había atrevido a ofrecerle comida ¡En la boca! La joven Haruno se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Él era el enemigo, ¿qué parte de aquello aún no le quedaba clara?

Sasuke colgó el teléfono, con evidente furia, y caminó hacia el restaurante dando grandes zancadas. Sakura lo observó durante todo el trayecto.

—Tenemos que irnos —anunció.

—Pero ¿por qué? —inquirió Sakura, confundida.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Date prisa —ordenó. Sakura hizo una mueca de molestia.

Sasuke le ordenó a la mesera que envolvieran el pastel, prácticamente íntegro, para llevar.

El corazón de Sakura no había parado de hacer "doki, doki" desde que se subió al auto. ¡Incluso había aumentado la velocidad cuando le ofreció el bocado! Sakura estaba muy apenada, tanto, que no podía siquiera mirarlo a la cara sin sentir que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Quería mostrarse como una mujer decidida a buscar explicaciones y terminó convirtiéndose en una estúpida colegiala intentando alimentar a su amor de verano.

¡Sakura, idiota!

La mesera llegó hasta ellos y les entregó el pastel en una bonita caja de regalo y Sasuke pagó la cuenta fingiendo tranquilidad al ver el monto total. Jamás había pagado tanto por una comida. Sakura rió por lo bajo.

Ambos subieron al auto en silencio. Como al principio, el camino de regreso a su trabajo fue relativamente tranquilo; sin embargo, no por ello resulto menos incómodo. Ninguno decía nada y sólo se concentraban en sus pensamientos.

Sakura se sentía débil. No podía, no debía seguir manteniendo sentimientos positivos hacia aquel hombre. Durante muchos años estuvo cultivando una especie de odio hacia él por haberla abandonado con un bebé en el vientre.

Aunque intentara sentirse la víctima en todo aquello y acuchillar con el puñal de su desprecio el recuerdo de Sasuke, su conciencia se lo impedía. Ella había tenido mucho que ver en la creación de Sarada y sería demasiado infantil pretender que fue una víctima de aquel atractivo hombre cuando todo lo que pasó fue totalmente deseado y aceptado. Ésa era una de las razones por las que no podía odiarlo.

La otra tenía mucho que ver con sus sentimientos.

Sasuke se estacionó en el mismo lugar donde Sakura lo había encontrado. Ninguno sabía qué decir. No había sido particularmente grato, pero tampoco había sido horrible.

—Gra…—Había empezado a decir Sakura, cuando Sasuke la interrumpió abruptamente.

—Mañana, a la misma hora, paso por ti. —dijo, sin agregar nada más. Sakura tragó saliva.

Todo esto no estaba siendo una buena idea.

— Sasuke yo… No creo que sea lo más adecuado. Hubo algo entre nosotros, sí; pero aún no me respondes las preguntas que te he hecho. Sé que nuestra situación es complicada y las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron las mejores. Tenemos una enorme falta de comunicación y sinceramente no te veo con ganas de resolverla. Ni siquiera yo sé si quiero intentarlo —dijo. Sasuke no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró—. No podemos seguir así. —Sakura, quien todo el tiempo había mirado su regazo, alzó la cara hacia él: intentaba descifrar su monótono semblante; pero en él no había nada— No es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Gracias por todo —concluyó. Abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

Dejó que la preocupación de su trabajó la invadiera. Sabía que no se había tardado media hora por lo que probablemente su jefa le daría un buen regaño. Sólo esperaba que no se reflejara en la quincena.

Sakura entró a la tienda y encontró a Tenten en el mostrador, aburrida. Al verla, la miró bastante nerviosa y le hizo señas para que se acercara rápidamente.

—Se ha dado cuenta de tu ausencia; está muy molesta. Me ha dicho que cuando te vea te mande inmediatamente para su oficina. —Le dijo en un susurro. —Le dije que probablemente algo te había pasado.

—Gracias —Sakura le sonrió amablemente. No le importaba el regaño que seguro le darían. Lo que se encontraba en su mente ahora era las palabras que le dijo a Sasuke y la aparente importancia que éste les dio.

Sakura caminó lentamente hacia la oficina de su jefa. Le diría que le dio una intoxicación o algo por el estilo para salir bien librada y, si la suerte estaba con ella, le darían un día de incapacidad. Sin goce de sueldo, claro estaba.

— ¿Ha solicitado mi presencia? —preguntó al abrir la puerta. Ya estaba hundida hasta la barbilla en problemas así que no vio necesidad de llamar a la puerta.

—Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar. —Le contestó muy molesta su jefa— ¡Te has tardado más de una hora en comer! ¿Pero qué pensabas? ¡La pobre de Tenten ha tenido que hacerse cargo ella sola! Con el montón de gente que hubo. —Sakura sabía que mentía. Ella solía exagerar las cosas para hacer sentir mal a los demás. Pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente, ella ya era inmune a ese tipo de sentimientos.

—Lo sé, pero he tenido un severo problema estomacal. Pensé que solo sería algo pasajero, pero no. He entrado al baño y no he salido de ahí hasta que termine de sacar todo lo que me ha hecho daño. —Se excusó. Mientras contaba toda aquella mentira, su jefa hacía muecas de asco. Le habrían parecido graciosas en otro momento.

— ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?

— ¿Hay necesidad que le muestre un poco de lo que saqué? —mencionó, en un arrebato de valentía. Ya no le quedaba ni un ápice de dignidad ¿Qué más daba si perdía un poquito más? Los números negativos no eran tan malos.

— ¡Oh, cielo santo, no! Dejémoslo así, pero que sea la última vez ¿entendido? —Sakura asintió y regresó a su puesto.

No sabía muy bien qué pensar. Una parte de su mente contemplaba cercana la idea de empezar de nuevo y hacer como si nada de lo anteriormente vivido hubiera pasado mas existía un enorme y singular recuerdo viviente que la llamaba "mamá" y que dormía con ella cada noche lluviosa.

La decisión de empezar de nuevo incluía la obligación de mencionarle que él era padre y que su hija era ni más ni menos que la pequeña que conoció en el aeropuerto.

Ella no estaba segura de si eso sería buena idea.

Sasuke era una persona demasiado misteriosa. Ella no sabía cómo iba a actuar en cada situación en la que se veía envuelto. No era como Naruto. Aquél chico era una persona amable y de buenos sentimientos que hubiera preferido aclarar las cosas de una maldita vez en lugar de meterse en situaciones confusas e incómodas.

Sasuke era impredecible. Era como una tormenta tropical que de buenas a primeras se convertía en un huracán, destruyendo todo a su paso, dejando únicamente ruinas. Como lo había hecho hoy con su cabeza.

Sakura intentó dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y se enfocó en su trabajo. Dejó que la rutina la envolviera y se llevara, al menos por unas horas, a Sasuke y sus implicaciones.

El día terminó como cualquier otro. Se despidió de Tenten y corrió a ver a su niña. Caminaron a casa y, como siempre, le preparó de cenar para después hacer un poco de labores domésticas. La ropa se estaba acumulando, al igual que los trastes y la basura comenzaba a apestar.

Intentaba no pensar en nada. Intentaba concentrarse en su labor de ama de casa pero no podía. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" y "¿sería una buena idea dejarlo entrar en mi vida?" giraban y giraban en su mente por donde quiera que fuera.

Pero sabía que cualquier sentimiento positivo sería un gran error. Tenía que dejarle bien claro que ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, de nuevo. Que no estaba dispuesta a seguir repitiendo lo mismo cada mañana. La situación, ya de por sí complicada, estaba empeorando aún más con cada día que se veían. Lo mejor para ellos ería olvidar y meterse en sus asuntos como antes. Olvidar que se conocieron y dejar todo como un bello recuerdo, nada más… Claro, si es que regresaba. Cruzó los dedos para que no lo hiciera.

Con esa idea en la mente, se fue a la cama.

Esperaba que el día siguiente fuese mejor… Pero no fue así realmente.

Sakura acudió a trabajar normalmente. Ese día, le tocaba revisar unas cajas en la bodega con la misión de buscar prendas con algún defecto para realizar la próxima venta de fin de temporada. Se encontraba peleando con unas cuantas arañas y la nube de polvo que al mover las cajas había provocado, que no notó que la cantarina voz de Tenten la llamaba.

— ¡Sakura! —Le gritaba su amiga, con un tono burlón en la voz. Sonreía traviesamente.

Sakura levantó el rostro, bastante ansiosa. Sabía que, por la forma en la que le hablaba, no era algo bueno para ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Tal parecía que éste era un tambor gigantesco anunciando el inicio de una batalla.

Tenía una sospecha ligera de qué era aquello que le provocaba a Tenten usar ese timbre.

"No él, por favor"

Dejo las cajas aun lado y se sacudió la falda. Respiró profundamente una y otra vez intentando recuperar la compostura. Diciéndose a sí misma que estaba exagerando y que no había nada por lo cual temer. Ayer dejó bien claras las cosas con Sasuke. No había razón para creer que el tipo intentara buscarla nuevamente, sabiendo que ni él ni ella querían arreglar su, de por sí, complicada relación.

Sí, eso era. Había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa.

Sakura infló el pecho, satisfecha de su actuación, y soltó un largo suspiro. Su estómago se encogió repentinamente. Si había actuado de manera correcta ¡¿por qué seguía sintiendo un enorme vacío en el estómago?! Sakura apretó los dientes e hizo las manos puños. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de ser tan voluble.

Tenten había llegado hasta la bodega. Al ver que Sakura no respondía, decidió ir a buscarla por ella misma. Definitivamente quería ver su cara al comunicarle la noticia.

—Sakura, Sakura —coreó en un gesto casi infantil— ¿A que no adivinas que acabo de ver? — Sakura tragó saliva. Intentando seguir con sus reconfortantes pensamientos positivos, fingió desinterés y le dio la espalda, concentrándose en las cajas de ropa.

—No lo sé, tampoco es como si me interesara saber. — contestó bruscamente.

—Yo sé que sí —canturreó. Tenten se acercó a Sakura—. Tiene que ver con cierto chico guapo. — Le susurró al oído. La cercanía de su amiga le provocó un escalofrío. ¿O quizá habría sido la noticia?

— ¡No me interesa nada de él! —Sakura hizo a un lado a Tenten con agresividad, se fue al otro extremo de la habitación en busca de más cajas— Y te sugeriría que no descuidaras tu puesto recomendó con vehemencia. Sakura estaba molesta. Tenten sonreía de oreja a oreja. Molestarla era su pasatiempo favorito.

—Lleva horas esperando afuera. Debo de admitir que me sentí un poco apenada al ver su cara de decepción al darse cuenta que no estabas tú en la caja —Tenten la seguía muy de cerca. Sakura intentaba tranquilizarse—. ¿Por qué no vas a ver que quiere? No sé qué clase de cosas sería capaz de hacer. ¿Qué tal si entra en la tienda y arma un revuelo gritando tu nombre? Ya me lo imagino —Tenten suspiró— Cómo las telenovelas de las nueve.

Sakura se imaginó toda aquella escena, saturada de malas actuaciones, música acústica melosa y drama por doquier. Sintió nauseas.

—Ugh, no. ¡Qué cosas dices! —Sakura la tomó de la espalda y la empujó hasta la salida de la bodega— Ve a trabajar y deja de andar armando jaleo o llegará la vieja bruja y ambas estaremos en problemas. — Le mencionó en la entrada; pero, justo cuando estaba dispuesta a cerrar la puerta para evitar más interrupciones, Tenten la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hasta la entrada. Sakura estaba tan sorprendida de aquel acto que no protestó.

—Mira, pobrecillo ¿acaso no es tierno? — Tenten la tomó de los hombros y la colocó enfrente de donde el susodicho se encontraba. Tal como su amiga lo había dicho. Tal como ella lo temía. En contra de todo pronóstico, Sasuke Uchiha cumplió su palabra: la estaba esperando justo en el mismo lugar de ayer.

— ¡Deja de intervenir por el diablo! —gritó Sakura— No tienes ni idea de lo que me ha hecho pasar y encima le ayudas con todo esto ¿Y así te dices ser mi amiga? —Sakura estaba muy indignada. Tenten la miraba entre divertida y traviesa.

Entrecerró los ojos dulcemente y empujo a Sakura hacia afuera de la tienda. Sakura estaba muy airada, pataleando y manoteando intentaba en vano que Tenten la dejara entrar; pero ésta, en un movimiento atrevido, cerró la puerta con el pestillo.

—Después me lo agradecerás —decía a su amiga del otro lado de la tienda— Vete sin cuidado, yo te cubro. —Tenten le dijo adiós con la mano (acción que enfureció aún más a Sakura) y se dirigió a la caja.

Sakura seguía todos sus movimientos con la mirada. Con las manos apoyadas en la cristalina puerta, vio cómo se sentaba tranquilamente en la silla, detrás del mostrador, mientras tarareaba una melodía popular. Abrió un cajón y tomó un dulce para posteriormente hojear una revista (suya, por cierto) sin ningún pesar.

La joven del pelo rosa estaba que sacaba chispas.

—Te han dejado fuera —dijo una voz gélida a su lado.

¡Oh, no! El colmo de sus males.

—Lárgate —ordenó sin moverse un céntimo. Aún tenía un poco de dignidad y no se iría hasta que Tenten le abriera.

— Te dije que vendría por ti.

— ¿Y tú crees que dejaré mi trabajo únicamente por qué me lo pides?

—Técnicamente, ya estas fuera.

Sakura se puso roja del coraje. ¡Sólo quería un día tranquilo! ¡Quería hacer todo aquello por lo que le pagaban, regresar a casa y dormir como se debía! Pero al parecer, ni Tenten ni Sasuke dejarían que eso pasara.

— ¡No estoy de humor para tus comentarios idiotas! — Lo encaró. No quería armar un lío en plena calle, por lo que respiró tan profundamente como sus pulmones se lo permitieron y cerró los ojos, con las manos hechas puños y firmemente adosadas a sus costados— Haz el favor de regresar por donde viniste —sugirió de la forma más amable posible.

Sasuke suspiró.

— Así que otra vez será por las malas —dijo más para sí, que para Sakura.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la haló con fuerza hasta su auto. Sakura intentaba resistirse pero sabía con sinceridad que eso no funcionaría.

— ¿Por qué siempre intentas secuestrarme? —Le cuestionó. Si la resistencia física no la llevaría a su libertad, al menos podría intentar razonando con él. Claro estaba que Sasuke no era hombre que escuchaba las opiniones de los demás, pero intentarlo no le costaba nada. Total, el secuestro exprés ya lo tenía— Podrías preguntarme si quiero ir contigo. No sería malo para variar, no sé, romper nuestra rutina —decía mientras forcejeaba con él.

Sasuke no la escuchaba, o al menos fingía que no lo hacía. Sin más remedio, la lanzó en la parte trasera del auto. Esta vez no se dignó siquiera en "ofrecerle" el asiento del copiloto. Sakura se cruzó de brazos, resignada.

Estaba cansándose de esa situación. Sasuke parecía muy tranquilo metiéndose en su vida y moviéndola a su antojo. Estaba harta de que no le preguntara siquiera si estaba de acuerdo con las situaciones en las que él la metía y en las cuales, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero qué más daba, ya debería acostumbrarse a que él se adentrara en ella y cambiara todo a su paso.

Como hace cinco años.

Sasuke manejó un trayecto muy corto, tan corto, que Sakura supuso que el auto únicamente le servía para trasladarla sin necesidad de empujones o gritos. Esta vez era un restaurante familiar el que visitaban.

Como siempre, sumidos en el más profundo silencio, ambos bajaron del auto. Y como siempre, Sasuke no se esperó a que Sakura estuviera a su lado para avanzar. Ésta tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

—Deberías al menos tener la decencia de esperarme —decía Sakura entre dientes mientras fingía una sonrisa al mesero que amablemente los recibía.

— ¿Mesa para dos? —preguntó el joven, Sasuke asintió y el empleado los guío a una mesa pequeña, dentro del restaurante.

Ambos se sentaron, uno frente al otro, como la vez anterior. Pero esta vez Sakura no pensaba reclamarle nada; al contrario, pensaba cual sería la mejor y más educada manera de decirle que no quería volverlo a ver en su vida y que no estaba dispuesta a seguir esta absurda parodia de una "cita".

Miraba el menú sin interés, Sasuke atendía el teléfono (como siempre) y decidió dejarlo pasar. Como no tenía mucha hambre, sólo pidió fruta picada y Sasuke café.

Giró los ojos cuando oyó lo que quería para almorzar.

No estaba dispuesta a entablar una conversación con él. No estaba dispuesta a fingir que eso estaba bien. Ya no quería seguir jugando y supo que si esta vez no le quedaba claro a Sasuke su decisión, si no decía todo lo que pensaba sobre aquello y lo que sentía, se vería obligada a jugar el mismo juego todos los días de su vida.

El mesero llegó con su orden y Sakura comenzó a comer, masticando meticulosamente cada bocado.

— Sasuke —soltó al fin—, tenemos que hablar— dijo muy seria. Sasuke la miró— Necesitamos aclarar de una vez todo esto. No podemos seguir así. Pensé que te había quedado claro ayer. — Esperó a que Sasuke dijera algo. Él sólo la miraba— Yanoquierovolveraverte —prosiguió en un tono de voz tan bajo y demasiado rápido que se escuchó como una sola palabra. Sasuke pareció no entender el significado de aquella frase.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó.

Sakura alzó la voz:

— ¡Dije qué…! — en ese momento, un sonido agudo y vibrante inundó el lugar. Sasuke metió la mano a su bolsillo: era su celular.

—Te escucho —contestó. Sasuke parecía molesto. Sakura también. ¡Por fin había reunido el valor necesario para terminar con ello y al final terminan interrumpiéndola! — Voy para allá —Sasuke suspiró con los ojos cerrados, en un gesto que delataba su hastío— Tengo que irme —anunció. Saco su cartera, busco un billete en ella y lo puso sobre la mesa—. Paga con esto. —Se levantó rápidamente y, sin despedirse, se fue.

Sakura no sabía que decir ¡estaba atónita! Nada había salido como pensaba. Suspiró y tomo el billete de la mesa, dispuesta a ir a la caja para pagar. Al menos esta vez no se tardó tanto. Se levantó de la mesa resignada, cuando un pequeño bulto café llamo su atención. Miró en esa dirección: la billetera de Sasuke yacía sobre la mesa.

Lanzó otro suspiro, llamó al mesero y le entregó el billete sin esperar cambio. Corrió hacia la salida con la intención de alcanzar a Sasuke y regresarle su billetera.

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus zapatos, esquivando personas y objetos.

— ¡A un lado! —decía una y otra vez, pero, al parecer, una joven de largo cabello rubio no la escuchó a tiempo.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó la joven, mirando extrañada a su amiga. Sakura frenó en seco, justo a tiempo de evitar estamparse contra su mejor amiga.

— ¡Ino!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Necesitaba alcanzar a Sasu… A alguien —corrigió a tiempo. Ino no estaba al tanto de sus "citas" con Sasuke. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía que apareció. Ni se había atrevido a decirle algo a Naruto, con quien se lo había topado.

— ¿A quién? ¿Qué no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

— Salí a almorzar. —Se excusó. Ino, quien la conocía demasiado bien, la miró con severidad. Sakura se cohibió un poco— En serio. —Intentó convencerla.

Ino tardó un poco en comprender la palabra incompleta que su amiga pronunció.

—No, termina de decir aquello ¿A quién?

Sakura se empezó a poner muy nerviosa.

—No es tan fácil de explicar. —Sakura se tomaba las manos. Ino abrió los ojos con asombro.

— ¡No me digas que regresó!

—Depende quien y a donde.

—No seas tonta. Sasuke. —Sakura tragó saliva.

—Se… Se podría decir —admitió— Verás… Me lo topé en el aeropuerto, cuando fui a recoger a Naruto ¿Recuerdas? Fue un rápido vistazo. No dijimos nada más: sólo un hola y adiós. Vio a Naruto y se fue molesto. Una semana después me lo topé en mi trabajo ¡Tuve que atenderlo! Al final, me dejó una nota con Tenten, dónde decía que me quería ver en un restaurante. En ese donde Sai te invitó a comer por su aniversario. Me dijo de todo: ¿qué por qué lo había abandonado?, ¿qué por qué lo había utilizado? … ¡Me dijo puta! Obviamente creí que jamás lo volvería a ver, pero no. Ayer apareció en mi trabajo y, al igual que hoy, me secuestró para "invitarme" a comer, ya que me forzaba a ir con él y no me preguntaba si quería o no. —Le contó tan rápido que tuvo que hacer una pausa para para tomar aire— Ino, no sé qué hacer. —Sakura cubrió su cara con las manos. Ino le puso una mano en el hombro. Su amiga había explotado.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste? —preguntó en un susurro.

— ¿Decirle qué? —Sakura levantó el rostro, compungida.

— Lo de Sarada.

— ¡¿Tengo cara de querer hacerlo?! ¡Por Dios, Ino! ¿Acaso crees que es muy fácil? Porque, claro… Nos reencontramos después de cinco años y, de la nada, le diré: ¡Oh, que gusto verte! ¿Recuerdas aquella noche donde tuvimos sexo por estar ebrios? Ay, pues ¡¿qué crees?! Me embaracé. Eres padre de una hermosa niña. No te lo dije por qué desapareciste sin decirme nada. ¡Vaya idiota! ¿Quieres conocerla? — Sakura echaba humo. Estaba tan enojada que había dicho todo eso gritando, de tal forma que la gente que la pasaba la miraban extrañados. Ino tenía una cara extraña. Una mueca de horror y sorpresa— ¡¿Qué?! —La cuestionó con rudeza. Ino sólo atino a señalar débilmente hacia atrás— ¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a indagar. Dio media vuelta para descubrir qué era aquello que puso de ese humor a su amiga.

El alma se le cayó a los pies.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba parado justo atrás de ella, con el móvil aún en la mano. Su cara era una oda a la sorpresa, enojo y decepción.

La verdad había sido descubierta.

* * *

 _Notas del autor:_

 _¡Volví! No estaba muerta pero tampoco andaba de parranda... Más bien estaba con una especie de problema. En realidad varios, verán: Justo después de terminar el capítulo tres empezaba segundos parciales y, enseguida, finales. Entonces tuve que poner todo mi esfuerzo en ello... Pero me fue mal ;-;_

 _Salí de vacaciones pero andaba deprimida. No tenía ganas de nada. Mi semestre fue un verdadero asco y si a eso le sumamos los problemas familiares que surgieron por esos días... Las ganas no estaban. De hecho anuncié que entraría en hiatus debido a ello en mis páginas._

 _En fin._

 _Ya volví y me urge terminar este fic, así que, con la mano en mi corazón, prometo que es la última vez que tardo tanto tiempo en actualizar. Aun me quedan 20 días de vacaciones el tiempo perfecto para llegar al capítulo nueve._

 _Y el fic solo durará diez capítulos_

 _¡Espero que les guste! Este capítulo fue corto porqué era un capítulo de conexión. Sólo diré que, a partir de aquí, las cosas de complicarán._

 _bye, bye._

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Lily N._


	5. La luz de la verdad

**5.- La luz de la verdad**

La habitación yacía en penumbras. Un pequeño haz de luz penetraba en ella dando de lleno sobre una licorera de cristal que se encontraba sobre un viejo escritorio de madera fina. Detrás de este, arrellanado en una mullida silla, se hallaba un hombre, quien, con un vaso de vidrio en la mano, jugaba con el líquido turbio que había en su interior, moviendo el vaso de un lado a otro, pensativo.

El aspecto de su rostro era severo. A pesar de sus bellas y delicadas facciones, daba miedo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. La situación en la que se encontraba sumergido era demasiado absurda para ser real. Se parecía demasiado a aquellas novelas de pastas rosas que su madre leía con avidez en las tardes de invierno.

Soltó otro suspiro y vació de un trago el contenido del vaso. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba el sabor del brandy, pero era lo único que su hermano tenía en su despacho. Sasuke no era un bebedor asiduo, era más bien ocasional. Solía tomar una copa de vino en festividades importantes o cuando acababa de cerrar un caso y sus clientes que así se lo pedían. Era bastante raro que se le encontrara con una copa en la mano por voluntad propia.

Sin embargo, últimamente, su garganta solía quemar con tal desazón que no había nada mejor que un trago de agrio alcohol para aliviarla. Sasuke sentía que se traicionaba a si mismo cada vez que sorbía un poco de aquel líquido. Él se había prometido no tener contacto con el alcohol jamás en la vida, pero los recientes sucesos lo habían traslocado de tal forma que no encontraba una mejor manera para relajarse. Por más que lo pensaba no acaba de asimilar la realidad que tenía en frente. Una realidad que en algún momento de su vida temió, mas no considero factible: Era padre. Se había convertido en uno desde los 18 años y no tenía conocimiento de ello hasta ahora.

Recordó el rostro de aquella niña que había visto únicamente un par de veces. Había algo en ella que le parecía extrañamente familiar pero no sabía que podría ser.

Rememoró sus ojos negros grandes mirándolo curiosa detrás de las piernas de su madre. Visualizó mentalmente el color de su cabello. Su piel, pálida, tal como la suya a su edad. Sasuke apretó el vaso que tenía entre las manos con una fuerza tal, que temió romperlo en cualquier momento.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Esa niña era su vivo retrato. Estaba hecha a su imagen con la ligera diferencia que el sexo podía otorgar. No quiso ver lo que la vida le mostraba. No quiso preguntar directamente aquello que atravesó su cabeza al topárselas en el aeropuerto.

¿Aquella niña es mía? ¿Demasiado rudo o demasiado tonto preguntarlo?

Cuando vio a ese hombre acercarse a ella supo de inmediato que preguntarlo podría ser un enorme error. Ella estaba casada y esa niña podría ser suya.

"Sí, Sasuke", se dijo a si mismo, "un hombre rubio de ojos azules podría ser el padre de esa pequeña morena de ojos abismalmente negros".

Sasuke realmente quería darse tantos golpes como fuera necesario para compensar aquella estupidez inconmensurable que lo invadió durante días.

No quería cuestionarse la paternidad que sospechaba porqué estaba muy ocupado pensando en Sakura. Su recobrada presencia en su vida le nubló los sentidos, enfrascándose en una especie de obsesión acerca de todo lo que ella representaba.

Durante años, el misterio de la identidad de aquella joven había pasado a formar parte de las cosas que juró solemnemente olvidar. Se prometió a si mismo encerrarla en lo más profundo de su pasado.

No obstante, hasta hace unos días, su orgullo le había impedido retirarse con la sensación de la intriga en el pecho. Dejarlo pasar y avanzar, tomándolo todo como una inesperada situación que la vida le colocó en el camino. No, Sasuke prefirió enfrascarse en una lucha interna donde su ambición pudo más contra la sensatez.

Ahora que la había encontrado, ahora que el destino la puso en su camino, Sasuke debía saber quién era esa joven. Debía saber qué fue lo que la incitó a tomarlo y luego dejarlo como si fuera algo desechable.

Repasando cada una de sus facciones con una precisión casi maniaca, no podía permitir que lo poco que había conocido de ella se perdiera en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos. Día con día recordaba los acontecimientos de antaño en búsqueda de alguna pista que hubiera pasado por alto en aquella noche de luna llena con sabor a licor y olor a hierba.

Sasuke llenó una vez más el vaso. Empero, lo llenó demasiado. Al levantarlo, vertió un poco de su contenido sobre su pantalón. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y dejo de mala gana el vaso sobre el escritorio, derramando más alcohol sobre éste. Se levantó rumbo al librero, donde sabía que su hermano guardaba pañuelos desechables. Abrió un cajón y encontró dentro de el una caja nueva, la abrió y sacó uno. Se sacudió el pantalón con éste e intentó secarlo. Suspiró al darse cuenta que era imposible evitar que la tela se pusiera tiesa.

Cerró el cajón de un portazo. El movimiento violento que provocó, hizo que un portaretrato de los estantes de arriba callera estrepitosamente al piso, rompiéndose el cristal en cientos de pedazos diminutos.

Sasuke volvió a maldecir y la recogió con cuidado de no cortarse. Vio en ella a su hermano, abrazando a una joven versión de él que lucía avergonzado y malhumorado. Con ellos estaba Sasori, el fiel acompañante de aventuras de Itachi, y Deidara, un joven americano que conocieron en la universidad a la que fueron de intercambio.

Aquellos tiempos lucían tan lejanos.

Recogió los vidrios con lo que quedo del marco y los echó en el bote de la basura más cercano. Con la fotografía en la mano se dirigió a su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Poco después de aquella fiesta, Sasuke y su hermano, Itachi, viajaron a América. Ambos habían sido beneficiados con una beca de intercambio académico que les permitiría estudiar un año en una universidad de renombre.

Al llegar a aquél sitio, se prometió a si mismo olvidarse de todo, sin embargo, no podía evitar que, de vez en cuando, lo invadieran los recuerdos. Un torbellino de sonidos y texturas que se centraban en delinear el cuerpo inerte de una joven sobre la hierba, debajo de él. Un color rojo tan parecido a los tomates que devoraba hábilmente se apoderaba de él.

Lo único que sabía de ella era su nombre. Un nombre tan común y sencillo como enigmático. Suspiró de nuevo, intentando ponerle un nombre a toda la oleada de sentimientos que anidaban dentro de él.

Dejó la fotografía sobre la mesa. Se prometió mentalmente comprarle otro marco a Itachi. Hizo a un lado el vaso, la botella y se recostó sobre el escritorio. Pensando.

La palabra "hija" resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez. No conocía a la niña ni ella a él. ¿Tendría algún sentido entrar en su vida ahora? Si sacaba cuentas, la niña debería tener cinco años, a lo mucho. ¿De verdad quería asumir semejante responsabilidad como lo que significaba ser el padre de una niña?

Sasuke cerró los ojos pensando con detenimiento aquellas preguntas. Para ser sincero, jamás se había cuestionado ser padre de forma seria y determinada. Sabía que en algún punto de su vida tendría que tener hijos. Lo asumía como algo que tenía que pasar y ya. Así como cuando tomas un gran vaso de agua y lo siguiente es una parada obligada al sanitario. No siquiera había pensado en casarse aún. Ni siquiera estaba interesado en ninguna mujer y ahora, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había convertido en padre de una niña desconocida para él.

No podía definir con exactitud cómo se sentía al respecto. La sorpresa de la noticia lo había dejado anestesiado, incapaz de sentir algo más que no fuera un enorme enojo contra la mujer que era madre de su hija.

Se sentía bastante molesto por tener que enterarse de las cosas de manera fortuita. Como si aquello fuera algo que no importara, como si hubiera querido sacarlo de su vida y quedarse a la niña sólo para ella.

¿Por qué no lo hizo partícipe del embarazo? Ella mencionó que había dejado su número de teléfono con la esperanza de que él se comunicara con ella. Pero… ¿Realmente había dicho la verdad? ¿Realmente no tenía como comunicarse con él y decirle algo tan delicado como lo era un embarazo?

Pero lo que más le molestaba, lo que hacía que su sangre hirviera, era el hecho de que ella, en ninguno de sus encuentros tuvo la decencia de decirle que tenía una hija.

¡Inclusive le aseguro que él no tenía nada que ver con la niña!

Sasuke golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Tantas preguntas lo agobiaban. El no tener respuesta para ninguna lo estresaba. ¿Qué debía de hacer en una situación como esa? ¿Qué pensaría la niña si llegaba ante ella y le revelaba semejante verdad? ¿Sería lo correcto?

Sasuke se enderezó de nuevo. Tomó la licorera y la cerró, poniendo el vaso justo encima de ella. Se levantó de la silla y llevó la fotografía a su sitio, en el librero.

Anochecía. En el cielo no había ni una sola estrella por cortesía de las nubes grises que cubrían el cielo. Pronto llovería. Se acercó hacía la ventana. Corrió las cortinas para observar el paisaje urbano que se extendía en frente de él. El despacho de su familia se encontraba en un alto edificio en el piso número cinco. Desde ahí, podía observar con claridad lo que acontecía en la cotidianidad de la vida.

Miraba las luces de los carros ir y venir constantemente. Escuchaba con atención el ruido que estos provocaban al ir a una velocidad poco prudente. Tan ensimismado se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dándole paso al dueño del recinto. Itachi llevaba su saco en el brazo y el esbozo de una coqueta sonrisa en los labios.

— Sasuke— Lo llamó con sorpresa su hermano. Sasuke giró el torso para encararlo. La cara que éste le mostro era terrorífica. Con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados, Sasuke fulminó con la mirada a su hermano. A Itachi se le borró la sonrisa al instante.

Sasuke sabía que si pasaba un momento más en aquel lugar, explotaría en contra de cualquier ser vivo que se interpusiera en su camino y realmente no quería que su hermano fuera la victima de su ataque de ira.

Tomó su saco, que estaba en el respaldo de la silla, y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar sin mediar ni una sola palabra con su hermano. Itachi lo miraba sorprendido.

— ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? —Le preguntó confundido. Sasuke no respondió. Ignorando su presencia por completo, pasó a su lado dispuesto a abandonar el despacho, cuando un brazo firme y varonil le detuvo el paso.

— ¿Por qué la cara larga? —preguntó Itachi con voz risueña, en un vano intento por tranquilizar a Sasuke.

— Suéltame —ordenó de forma agresiva el menor de los Uchiha. Itachi, sin embargo, reafirmó el agarre.

— No lo haré hasta que me digas que pasa. —insistió. Sasuke hacía lo que podía para tranquilizarse. Le dio la espalda e intento en vano dar un paso.

— Itachi —pronunció con voz gélida y agresiva. — Suéltame o no respondo.

— Vamos Sasuke — Itachi insistió, preocupado.

— Suéltame —Le ordenó, nuevamente, con los dientes apretados. Sasuke seguía sin mirarlo a la cara. Itachi finalmente cedió, soltándolo, pero Sasuke no se movió.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó una vez más, nervioso. Itachi puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke, dispuesto a obligarlo a mirarlo a la cara, pero este deshizo aquel gesto bruscamente.

— ¡¿Qué me pasa?! —gritó repitiendo la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano. — ¡Pues que tengo una hija! —soltó, de repente.

A Itachi le costó un momento comprender lo que su hermano había dicho.

— ¿Qué tienes que? —repitió. Sasuke suspiró, sin responder nada, salió del lugar con rapidez. — Espera, Sasuke. —Le pidió. Éste, sin hacer caso omiso, caminaba a grandes zancadas.

Prácticamente corriendo, Itachi alcanzó a Sasuke antes de que pudiera llegar al ascensor. —Espera un poco —suplicó Itachi entrecortadamente. — Veamos si entendí bien. ¿Tienes una hija?

Sasuke volteó los ojos. — ¿Eres tonto o qué? —dijo agresivamente. Itachi rió nervioso.

— Es que, vamos. — Hizo una pausa, buscando una manera de explicarlo sin sonar grosero — No eres una persona muy… sociable. No es que no puedas conseguir una novia, lo dejo claro, si no que, es más fácil que Sasori se case a que tú embaraces a alguien. — Sasori apareció en su mente recitando aquel eterno monólogo donde explicaba las razones de porqué no necesitaba un papel para demostrar que amaba a su mujer, también, Itachi intento imaginar a su hermano en una postura romántica pero no pudo. Hacía mucho tiempo que su hermano no salía con ninguna chica. No desde aquella joven a quien su molesto tío Madara intentaba meter en su vida a toda costa.

Bueno, también sin contar a aquella chica misteriosa con la que su hermano tuvo a bien perder su "castidad".

— ¿Has salido con alguien y no me lo has dicho? —Le cuestionó. Sasuke dio media vuelta, dispuesto a partir.

— Es algo difícil de explicar —mencionó, presionado el botón del ascensor desesperadamente.

— Intenta explicármelo. Vamos. —Lo animó su hermano.

— No quiero.

— Bueno, al menos dime el nombre de la chica. —insistió Itachi. Sasuke no dijo nada. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sasuke se apresuró a entrar. Quería dejar a su hermano afuera de el pero éste fue más rápido que las puertas. Resignado, presionó el botón que indicaba planta baja.

La molesta música típica de un ascensor comenzó a sonar. Itachi miraba a Sasuke intentando recordar alguna pista que éste hubiera dejado en algún punto de su vida sobre alguna mujer con la que se hubiera involucrado, sin embargo, no existía tal cosa.

Sasuke pensaba en lo incómodo que aquello se había vuelto. Si de por si no sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante semejante situación, el que su hermano estuviera interrogándolo constantemente no ayudaba en nada.

— Bien… ¿Me dirás? —insistió Itachi. Sasuke no dijo nada nuevamente.

De repente, tan rápido como se esfuma la luz de un relámpago, Itachi recordó aquellas extrañas preguntas que le había hecho Sasuke días atrás.

Le pareció bastante inusual que su hermano lo cuestionara, como quien no quiere la cosa, sobre restaurantes adecuados para invitar a comer a una mujer. Su hermano no era un hombre de citas. Sasuke siempre se mostró un tanto renuente a conseguir pareja. De no ser porque lo conocía bastante bien, le habría cuestionado acerca de sus preferencias sexuales desde hace mucho.

— ¿Es aquella chica a la que llevaste a comer? ¿Por la que me dejaste colgado con el caso de los Takara ayer en la mañana? —Sasuke resopló. Itachi canto victoria internamente. — Así que —Itachi cerró los ojos y sonrió complacido — Mi pequeño hermano tiene una novia. Aunque has ido un poco más rápido de lo habitual. —A Sasuke se le enrojecieron las orejas. Pero, aunque Itachi ya tenía una sospechosa, aquellas extrañas citas sólo tenían unos días de haber comenzado. Un embarazo no se concreta en dos días, ni aunque su hermano fuera un semental.

— Pero ¿no debías haberla visto desde antes? Quiero decir… ¿Cuantos meses tiene de embarazo? — El elevador abrió sus puertas con un ligero "bip" y Sasuke salió rápidamente de el, intentando en vano, dejar atrás a su hermano y sus interminables cuestionamientos. Sin embargo, él lo seguía de cerca hablando sobre diferentes hipótesis acerca de su recién descubierta paternidad.

—Para saber que es niña, la mujer tendría que tener por lo menos 16 semanas de embarazo. ¿O sea que te la has acostado con ella desde hace más de cuatro meses y nunca tuviste la cortesía de decirme que tienes novia? —Le recriminó. Sasuke se acercó a la avenida, dispuesto a pedir un taxi. Les hizo la parada a un par pero ninguno tuvo la decencia de detenerse.

—Entonces— habló de nuevo Itachi — ¿Me dirás quién es la afortunada? — rió nerviosamente. — No es por echarte la sal ni nada pero, cuando nuestra madre se entere, te matará.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No había pensado en eso. Su madre era de aquellas mujeres para quien los hijos antes del matrimonio era una especie de delito. Estaba muy ilusionada con la boda de Itachi, tan feliz por qué su hijo hizo las cosas "adecuadamente" que una notica como esa la sumiría en una profunda depresión.

— Si yo fuera tú, me casaría lo más rápido posible. Olvídate de los lujos, vestido y demás cursilerías que le gustan a las mujeres. Lo más adecuado es que te cases tan rápido como para justificar los cuatro meses que la señorita desconocida tiene.

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Eso es imposible —masculló. Itachi lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la chica ya tiene la panza enorme?

— No. — Un taxi de detuvo en ese momento. Sasuke subió en el indicándole la dirección, e Itachi le siguió inmediatamente.

— ¿Entonces?

Sasuke suspiró. — La niña tiene cinco años.

Itachi lo miró con sorpresa una milésima de segundo para posteriormente cerrar los ojos y recargar la cabeza en el asiento. No terminaba de entender cómo es que su hermano menor, su inocente y virginal hermano menor había terminado en una situación como aquella.

El resto del recorrido lo continuaron en silencio. Ni uno de los dos se atrevía a decir una palabra. Sumidos en la profundidad de sus pensamientos, observaban a través de la ventana como el paisaje urbano comenzaba a convertirse en campiñas rodeadas de arces y robles. Sasuke le indicó al conductor que se detuviera en frente de una casa de paredes blancas y tejados rojos. La construcción se alzaba majestuosa detrás de unas rejas negras recién pintadas. La casa era muy grande, poseía más habitaciones que inquilinos. Era de estilo occidental, sencilla, pero muy bonita. Poseía un enorme jardín con el que la madre de Sasuke se entretenía todos los días.

Sasuke bajó del taxi seguido por su hermano. Pagó la tarifa correspondiente y caminó en dirección a la casa. Sacó una llave pequeña de su bolsillo y abrió la reja que los separaba de su hogar. Itachi caminaba en silencio detrás de él.

El más joven de los Uchiha lanzó un enorme suspiro cuando entró en la sala. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó en el sillón, sentándose a un lado. Anunció su llegada con voz apagada pero nadie le respondió, cosa que se le hizo rara, ya que su madre casi nunca salía de casa.

— El auto de papá no está. Seguramente han salido a casa de tío Obito. —aclaró Itachi, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de su hermano y se dirigió a la cocina. Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo se quedó sentado, mirando hacia la nada, pensando.

Itachi lo observaba desde la barra del desayunador. Su hermano trataba de mantener sus sentimientos a raya a través de una expresión calmada, empero, su cabeza era un caos. Aunque su semblante denotara una falsa tranquilidad, el resto de su cuerpo lo contradecía: se inclinaba hacia en frente de vez en cuando, movía su pierna compulsivamente dando el efecto visual de que esta vibraba y suspiraba tanto como nunca lo había visto hacerlo en su vida.

— Toma — Itachi le ofreció una taza humeante a Sasuke. Éste lo miró a él y luego a la taza y luego a él de nuevo. Un tanto desconfiado, aceptó. Le dio un sorbo, sintiendo en su boca la sensación sedante propia del alcohol en su lengua. Lo escupió de inmediato.

— ¡¿Por qué le pones esa porquería?! — le reclamó Sasuke a Itachi, este último rió de medio lado, sentándose a su lado.

— Pensé que eso te tranquilizaría. — contestó inocente. Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No cambias. — dejó la taza sobre la mesita de la sala, recordando un incidente similar, ocurrido hace cinco años, el día de la fiesta.

En ese entonces, debido a la resaca, sentía demasiada sed. Itachi le ofreció un poco de la bebida que estaba tomando. Confiado, Sasuke aceptó, sólo para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que aquello no era más que café soluble mezclado con vodka bajo la excusa de que "lo similar, cura lo similar".

— La verdad es que todos cambiamos, Sasuke. Es algo que no se puede negar.

Silencio. Los hermanos Uchiha miraban hacia la ventana que se encontraba enfrente de ellos, buscando el valor necesario para reanudar la conversación de hace unas horas dentro del espeso jardín sumido en tinieblas.

— Tienes algo que decirme, Sasuke. — comenzó Itachi.

— No. — respondió Sasuke, cínico. Itachi rodó los ojos.

— Sasuke. — la voz de Itachi sonó como una advertencia. Sasuke suspiró.

— Si te dije que no era fácil de explicar, realmente no es fácil de explicar. — Sasuke se puso de pie. Caminó hacia los ventanales que daban al jardín, dándole la espalda a Itachi. — Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara, visiblemente desesperado. No quería tener que decirlo en voz alta. Sonaba realmente estúpido en su cabeza, escucharlo de sus labios únicamente confirmaría lo que ya temía: que era un idiota.

No obstante, cedió.

— Pasó en esa estúpida fiesta. Es aquella chica, Sakura.

Itachi miró la taza que le había ofrecido a su hermano. Aún se encontraba rodeada de un halo de vapor que, aunque débil, demostraba que estaba caliente todavía. La tomó y le dio un gran trago, recordando.

 _Cuando se enteró de lo que su hermano había hecho esa noche, había pasado una semana de lo acontecido. Lo supo de una manera poco ortodoxa. Su hermano no tenía intenciones de contarle nada, empero, pasó. Se encontraban en América, solos, en el departamento que compartían con otros chicos. Era un fin de semana aburrido en el que aprovecharon para acomodar las cosas que aún les faltaban para poder denominar a aquel sitio "hogar"._

 _Estaba acomodando unos libros en repisas, mismos que ocuparía durante el curso, cuando, en un inesperado movimiento, tiró una caja que contenía artículos personales de Sasuke. Se arrodilló para recoger las cosas que se encontraban dispersas en el piso. Un logotipo familiar en una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad le hizo tomarla y abrirla._

 _Lo que encontró dentro no lo pudo creer._

 _Ese logotipo era uno muy famoso en la ciudad. Pertenecía a una cadena de laboratorios de análisis clínicos. Lo que había escrito en la hoja era el resultado de unos análisis para detectar enfermedades venéreas a nombre de su hermano. Abrió mucho los ojos intentando comprender lo que leía. ¿Su hermano teniendo sexo de riesgo?_

 _"_ _No, no, no", pensaba. Él conocía a la perfección a su hermano y sabía que él no era capaz de realizar tales comportamientos riesgosos. Acomodó todo en la caja y, con la hoja de resultados aún en la mano, se paseaba por un lado y otro de la recamara. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Sasuke era un joven tranquilo. Él sabía de la popularidad que su hermano tenía con las chicas, pero Sasuke siempre se mostró renuente a aceptar tener una cita con ellas. Entonces ¿Por qué se había realizado aquellos análisis? ¿Sería que estaba metido en otras cosas? ¿Podrían ser drogas?_

 _Itachi salió de la habitación con el alma en un hilo. Sasuke era su hermano menor, su único y preciado hermano, no podía permitir que se viera inmerso en una situación que involucrara sustancias ilegales._

 _—_ _Sasuke — llamó a su hermano, éste, que se encontraba en la cocina comiendo, sólo alcanzó a realizar un gruñido ya que tenía la boca llena. — ¿Podrías explicarme que es esto? — Puso la hoja de papel sobre la mesa, Sasuke la tomó enfadado._

 _—_ _¿Estabas esculcando mis cosas? — No podía creer que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Itachi no respondió nada._

 _—_ _Dime que significa esto. — Insistió, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta._

 _—_ _Son mis cosas, no tienes derecho a revisar mis pertenencias. — aclaró Sasuke._

 _—_ _Sasuke ¿En qué demonios te metiste? — Itachi lucía muy serio. Sasuke dobló el papel en cuatro y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su sudadera._

 _—_ _Son mis asuntos. Lárgate. — Sasuke siguió comiendo sin prestarle atención a su hermano, quien lo miraba severamente._

 _—_ _Sasuke. —Comenzó con voz débil. Sabía que su hermano no le diría nada por voluntad propia, así que tenía que ir al grano. — ¿Te drogas? —cuestionó en un susurro._

 _A Sasuke le costó un poco asimilar lo que su hermano le había preguntado. Sasuke casi se atraganta con el bocado de comida que se hecho en la boca._

 _—_ _¿Qué? —le preguntó, bastante confundido._

 _—_ _Lo que escuchaste. Dime ¿Te drogas?_

 _Sasuke no sabía si reír o golpear a su hermano. Le parecía increíble que pensara que estaba involucrado en el consumo de estupefacientes antes de suponer que había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer, que era lo más lógico. Sasuke se preguntó internamente sobre la clase de persona que su hermano consideraba que era._

 _Dejó sus trastes sucios en el lavabo y caminó hacia su cuarto._

 _—_ _No me drogo Itachi._

 _Con esta sencilla frase Itachi supo que, aquello que había descartado primeramente, era la respuesta a sus agobiantes preguntas._

 _Caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. No hubo necesidad de formular ninguna pregunta._

 _—_ _La conocí en aquella fiesta de Sasori. Estaba muy ebrio como para saber lo que hacía. Sólo pasó._

 _No lo miró. Se encontraba sacando algunas prendas de su maleta, sentado en su cama, con su rostro imperturbable. No dijo nada tampoco, regresó a su antigua tarea de acomodar libros._

 _—_ _Se llamaba Sakura. —soltó de pronto Sasuke. Itachi supo en ese momento que no era bueno preguntar nada más. Aquel asunto resultaba espinoso para su hermano, aunque tuviera el nombre de los bellos cerezos en flor._

— Sakura ¿eh? ¿Aquella joven dependiente en la tienda de ropa? — Sasuke asintió. Itachi se puso de pie y caminó hasta ponerse a su lado. — ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. — Quiero que se arrepienta de lo que hizo. — La voz con la que lo dijo estaba cargada de tanta furia que Itachi tragó saliva.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡¿Tan difícil es de entender?! — Sasuke explotó. Caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación visiblemente enojado. — ¡Ella no tuvo la decencia de decirme a la cara que tenía una hija! ¡Ella no me busco en cinco años para hablarme de ella! ¡Tuvo la desfachatez de jurarme que no tenía nada que ver con la niña!

— A ver, a ver. Tranquilízate. —sugirió Itachi, con las manos levantadas hacia él. — Una razón debió de haber de por medio para que ella no dijera nada sobre eso. No puedes actuar de manera tan irracional, buscando venganza por una acción sobre la cual no conoces la historia de fondo. — La voz de Itachi era serena. Sasuke seguía con la expresión altiva.

— Tranquilizarme. — repitió con sorna. — ¿Acaso entiendes mi situación? ¡Tengo una hija, carajo! Una niña sobre la cual no sabía de su existencia hasta hoy. ¡Sakura quiere apartarme de la niña como si yo no existiera! Esto ya no se trata de lo que pudo pensar al acostarse conmigo y abandonarme, esto ahora es sobre una niña que no sabe de mí. ¿Qué terribles cosas le habrá dicho de mí a ella? ¿Qué es lo que le habrá dicho para justificar mi ausencia?

— Sasuke, piensa un poco. Sé que tu situación no es la mejor, pero escucha: No puedes dar por sentado algo que no conoces. Habla con ella, platiquen como adultos que son. Lo importante aquí es el bienestar de la niña.

— ¡¿Platicar con ella?! ¡Ella pudo haberlo hecho! Pudo haber platicado conmigo, explicarme la situación como dos personas adultas y civilizadas ¡Y no haberme enterado por una conversación casual con otra persona! No Itachi, así no se hacen las cosas. Yo ya me harte de todo esto. Quiero la patria potestad y la guardia y custodia de la niña. Demandaré a esa mujer. —dijo con determinación.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Itachi no podía creer lo que escuchaba. — Ok, Sasuke. Piensa con detenimiento con que acabas de decir. Esto no es un juego.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te dijo que yo estaba jugando?! — Sasuke le gritó. Itachi se acercó a su hermano e hizo que se sentará en el sillón, a su lado.

— Sasuke, ya no puedes actuar como un adolescente siguiendo tus impulsos. Ya eres padre, tienes una hija. A partir de este momento, todo lo que hagas y pienses en cuestión a ese contundente hecho será en pro a garantizar el bienestar y seguridad de la niña. Dime ¿lo haces para vengarte de su madre o por qué en verdad piensas en que eso sería lo mejor para ella?

Sasuke se quedó pensando un momento. La pregunta de su hermano había abierto en él, un panorama que, debido a su furia, no pudo visualizar del todo.

— Posiblemente ambas. —contestó Sasuke.

Itachi suspiro. — No pueden ser ambas. Piensa un poco en la situación. Y si realmente te quedaras con la niña, ¿qué harías? Ella ha pasado toda su vida con su madre. Para ella no hay nadie más. ¿Qué sentirías tú si te arrebataran de tu mamá y te obligaran a pasar tu vida con alguien que no conoces? — Itachi hizo una pausa, esperando que su hermano dijera algo, pero este únicamente se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana. — ¿Sabes al menos el nombre de tu hija?

— Lo sabría si ella me hubiera dicho algo.

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco. La terquedad de su hermano lo impacientaba. —Además, para poder hacerte con la guardia y custodia tendrías que demostrar que la madre no es apta para cuidar a la niña. Siendo sincero, yo no creo que Sakura sea una madre irresponsable. Y sé que tú también lo crees.

Sasuke se puso de pie.

— Te voy a pedir esto como un cliente, no como tu hermano. ¿Me ayudarás con el caso? — Itachi lo miró dudoso. Sabía que lo que su hermano pretendía sería un caso difícil de ganar. También sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no renunciaba a ella hasta que lo viera hecho realidad. — Ten en cuenta que sin importar tu respuesta seguiré en pie con la demanda. — Itachi se puso en pie. No quería ser quien acompañara a su hermano en aquel maniaco plan, sin embargo, quería ser quien le pusiera un alto cuando viera que las cosas se estuvieran saliendo de control.

Itachi se pasó una mano por la cabeza, completamente seguro de que se arrepentiría y asintió.

…

Había pasado una semana desde que Sasuke se enteró, de manera repentina, de su paternidad. Sakura no había sabido nada de él desde entonces. No había ido a buscarla a su trabajo y, lejos de aliviarla, aquello la estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

La consumía la incertidumbre de no saber qué es lo que Sasuke pensaba respecto a la situación, sobre ella y Sarada. Tenía miedo de la forma en la que pudiera reaccionar. No lo conocía muy bien y lo poco que sabía de él no hacía más que avivar las llamas de sus temores.

— Sakura-san —Una voz a su espalda la llamó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba en su trabajo, era la hora de entrada. Tenía que abrir hoy la tienda, debido a que Tenten llegaría tarde. Sakura volteó

— ¡Itachi-san! — dijo con sorpresa. — ¿Ha tenido algún problema con el traje? — Itachi negó con la cabeza. Sacó de su abrigo un sobre, entregándoselo.

— Antes que nada, quiero que sepa que lamento mucho todos los problemas que esto le causará. Estoy en búsqueda de una solución satisfactoria para ambos. — Sakura estaba confundida ¿a qué se refería?

Itachi se despidió de ella con la mano y dio media vuelta. Intrigada por todo aquello, abrió el sobre delicadamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al leer lo que la hoja decía. No pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca, suprimiendo un grito. Un súbito vértigo se apoderó de ella.

Sasuke planeaba arrebatarle a su hija.

* * *

Notas del autor:

Agradecimientos especiales a Rosse Valderrey por ayudar a que Sasuke bebé se mantuviera IC.

 _¡Volví de las sombras!_

 _Lamento la demora, realmente lo siento, pero este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir (Sasuke tiene la culpa). Primero mi estado de animo, después la universidad y otra vez mi estado de animo (ai jeit mai laib)._  
 _¡Fueron casi seis meses! o más, no sé. Ódienme, me lo merezco._

 _Debo de decir que, antes de que odien a Sasuke mucho, mucho, Sakura también tuvo la culpa. ¿Por qué no le dijo desde antes que Sarada es su hija? Ven, así se hacen los chismes ja, ja. Pero no justifico a Sasuke, es un hijo de puta. Ya saben, algo innato en él es la venganza._

 _¡Gracias por los más de 200 reviews!_

 _¡Y feliz año!_

 _Espero que la larga espera haya valido la pena :(_

 _¿Merece un review?_

 _Lily N._


End file.
